La ultima batalla
by bloodymurder93
Summary: *Continuación de "El oscuro enemigo"* han pasado tres años desde que Hien Li intento asesinar a Syaoran, ahora se enfrentan a un enemigo el cual los ha obligado a ocultarse debido a que no tienen aliados lo suficientemente poderosos para hacerle frente. ¿podrán lograr vencer a esta nueva amenaza?
1. Ocultos

Comenzaba a atardecer en la localidad de Tomoeda japón, las calles se miraban vacías, nada raro ya que era día laborable y los habitantes aún no terminaban sus deberes del día, ya sea estudiando o trabajando, de pronto la figura de una persona salió de una de las tiendas sosteniendo un par de bolsas, comenzó a caminar siempre volteando a todos lados, esta persona llevaba gorra y lentes oscuros, a su espalda llevaba una pequeña mochila que comenzó a moverse de repente, de ahí salio un pequeño peluche quien comenzó a hablar.

-sakura, en dos calles da vuelta a la izquierda, así lo evitaremos-dijo el peluche al oído de la joven llamada Sakura

-de acuerdo Kero, respondió la chica bajando el rostro para ocultarlo

continuó su camino siguiendo las indicaciones del pequeño guardia, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un terreno abandonado, Sakura miró a ambos lados de la calle y al no ver a nadie puso un pie en el terreno, de pronto se materializó una gran casa de dos pisos y color blanco, los hombros de la chica se relajaron y entró a la casa.

-he vuelto- dijo dejando caer las bolsas de compras de compras en el suelo y quitándose la mochila de la espalda

-ir de compras es agotador-se quejo Kero saliendo de la mochila

-bienvenidos de vuelta-saludo un joven con gafas acercándose a ellos y tomando las bolsas que Sakura había dejado en el suelo

-gracias Eriol, ¿donde esta Syaoran?-

-sigue en el estudio, donde está desde la mañana-

-iré a verlo-

-yo iré a hacer la cena, espero puedas convencerlo de salir de ahí- dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a la cocina acompañado del guardián Kero, Sakura, por su parte, fue al estudio, al llegar toco la puerta pero, al no recibir respuesta entró encontrando a Syaoran dormido sobre el escritorio, así que se acerco a el mirándolo

-pobre Syaoran, todo este asunto lo tiene muy estresado-comenzó a acariciarle el cabello cuidando de no despertarlo, mientras lo hacía reparó en una carta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, así que la tomó y comenzó a leerla

"Syaoran, lamento tener que escribirte para darte malas noticias, la situación en Hong Kong está empeorando, los Ming y los Yang están encerrando a todo aquel hechicero que haya apoyado a los Li, los están enviando a campos de concentración donde los torturan para tratar de descubrir tu paradero o de los miembro de tu familia, afortunadamente aún creen que te encuentras en Brasil y tu familia sigue a salvo, he logrado reunirme con tu primo Shang, continúa al mando de la prisión, según él, aún no han intentado nada en su contra, le aconseje que saliera del país, pero no acepto.

Esas son todas las novedades, seguiremos en contacto.

T.Y.

-¿Sakura?-dijo el joven un poco adormilado

-¿te desperté?, lo siento Syaoran-se disculpó la chica dejando la carta sobre el escritorio

-¿la leíste?-

-si, las cosas no van nada bien en Hong Kong-

-todo está empeorando, el único consuelo es que no han encontrado a nadie de mi familia-

-aun pienso en lo que habría pasado si no hubieras salido de Hong Kong a tiempo-dijo sakura colocando sus manos en los hombros de Syaoran

-también yo, sino hubiera sido por él-respondió señalando a la carta- no solo yo, toda mi familia hubiera muerto-

-por eso estoy agradecida con él- dijo abrazándolo, mientras tanto Syaoran recordaba lo que había pasado ese día

*flashback*

El jefe de la familia Li se dirigía hacia una reunión reunión que sostendrán los líderes de las familias de hechiceros del país, al llegar al lugar, entro.

-ah Li entra, te estábamos esperando- dijo la cabeza de la familia Yang

-lamento la tardanza, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos-dijo Syaoran tomando asiento en la mesa circular

-no importa, ahora comencemos la reunión, ha llegado el momento de tener que elegir a un líder para el Concilio de magos- dijo Tian Ming, jefe le la familia Ming

-yo propongo a Syaoran Li, a pesar de su juventud ha demostrado más habilidades que muchos de nosotros- propuso el cabeza de la familia Ling

-aun así, no ha demostrado mucha responsabilidad hacia el Concilio, sus continuos viajes a Japón lo demuestran- dijo Zhou Yang

En ese momento entraron a la sala 10 guardias armados, quienes se apostaron en la entrada, todos los miraron con extrañeza.

-¿qué significa esto?, creí que esta reunión sería sólo entre nosotros cuatro-pregunto Ling

\- y lo será, no se preocupe, ellos solo están aquí para garantizar nuestra seguridad-respondió tranquilo Tian Ming

-regresando al tema, se que me consideran un irresponsable por algunos de mis actos, pero les aseguro que tengo un compromiso muy fuerte hacia el Concilio y hacia ustedes caballeros-levantó la voz Syaoran mirándolos

-no lo dudamos joven Li, pero tenemos que admitir que su familia no es perfecta, o acaso tengo que mencionar lo que sucedió hace tres años-dijo Zhang Li, Syaoran solo bajo la mirada al recordar a su hermano Hien

-lo que ocurrió con el joven Hien Li, fue un desafortunado incidente, además los Li siempre han liderado el Concilio-recalcó Ling

-a ese tema quería llegar, verán mi amigo aquí presente Zhou yang y yo hemos coincidido en que la forma de gobernar de los Li es muy blanda, su forma de tratar a los criminales no es la correcta, como ejemplo tenemos a esos criminales que llegaron hace tres años, ellos asesinaron a varios magos del Consejo en Inglaterra y el joven Syaoran abogo por ellos, ahora son tratados de una forma que no debería, también gracias a los Li hemos tenido que pasar por desagradables incidentes, la guerra del 45, la rebelión del 68, la batalla del 89 y más reciente la masacre del Consejo de magos de occidente orquestada por su propio hermano, por lo cual hemos llegado a la conclusión que para vivir en paz tenemos que eliminar a la familia Li-dicho esto Tian Ming lanzó un cuchillo que atravesó el corazón del jefe de la familia Ling matándolo al instante, Syaoran se levantó de su asiento , pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una de las paredes explotó lanzandolo por los aires junto con los guardias que intentaban atraparlo, mientras se encontraba aturdido sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaban y los sacaban de ahí, la persona lo subió a un auto y arranco

-menos mal que llegue a tiempo- dijo la persona que conducía, Syaoran lo miro con detenimiento y se dio cuenta que era su asistente

-me salvaste, te debo una, ¿como sabias lo que pasaba?-

-había escuchado rumores, así que cree un plan de emergencia por si resultaban ciertos-

-¿y mi familia?, ¿que pasara con ellos?-preguntó Syaoran con desesperación

-no te preocupes, hoy antes de la reunión arregle su salida del país por si algo salía mal-

-muchas gracias, que hubiera hecho sin ti amigo-

-no te preocupes, lo importante ahora es sacarte del país, iremos al aeropuerto, ahí una avioneta nos estará esperando para llevarnos a japón, lo he arreglado de manera que parezca que iras a esconderte en Brasil, eso desviara su búsqueda y estarás a salvo por algunos meses, en Japón Eriol nos estará esperando para ocultarte en Tomoeda-mientras el asistente decía eso Syaoran lo miraba con admiración al haber hecho todo eso en tan poco tiempo

-increible, pensaste en todo- dijo el joven Chino dándole palmadas en el hombro

-también ocultaremos a Sakura, ya que tu relación con ella la haría vulnerable a ataques de los Ming y los Yang-

-¿Eriol nos ocultara donde mismo?-

-así es, al parecer ocultara su casa con un encantamiento de camuflaje, muy poderoso por cierto-

-muy bien, gracias por todo, te debo la vida-

-no hay problema- dijo el asistente sonriendo, al llegar al aeropuerto inmediatamente tomaron la avioneta a Japón con identificaciones falsas, al aterrizar utilizaron otro vehículo para irse a Tomoeda y ocultarse con éxito.

*fin flashback*

-no te preocupes Syaoran, veras que pase lo que pase todo estara bien- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-tienes razón Sakura, vamos arriba, tengo un poco de hambre- tomó la mano de la joven y salieron del estudio


	2. Planes

CAPÍTULO 2

Tomoeda, Japón

-no puedo hacerle frente a Tian Ming tan directamente, no poseo la fuerza necesaria-dijo Syaoran mientras se encontraba en la sala de la casa de Eriol, junto con este, Sakura y Kero

-desgraciadamente con lo que ocurrió hace tres años el consejo de magos tampoco se encuentra en condiciones para brindarte apoyo-mencionó Eriol mirándolo

\- mocoso, ¿tu familia no tienes guerreros que nos puedan ayudar?-preguntó Kero con curiosidad

-desgraciadamente no, debido a que mi bisabuelo decidió que nuestra familia sería pacifista, por esa razón la familia Liang era la fuerza de ataque, pero debido a el traidor de Tao esa familia ya está del lado de Tian Ming-

\- ¿y quién puede pelear en tu familia?-cuestiono Sakura quien se encontraba al lado de Syaoran

-bueno, aparte de mí están Meiling y Shang, ah y mi primo Lian, pero él está encerrado en la prisión-

-¿no podríamos sacarlo de ahí para que nos ayudará?-

-esa es una buena idea, pero tendría que hablarlo con Shang y no creo que acepte, el lo odia-

-podríamos intentarlo, ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ¿y si…-Eriol se quedó callado a mitad de la oración ya que se había ocurrido una idea disparatada

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Sakura

-creo saber quien mas podría ayudarnos, pero es una locura-

-no es una locura si podemos aumentar nuestra fuerza de ataque, ¿en quien estas pensando?-mencionó Syaoran

-en Takumi-

-¿la persona que ayudaba a el hermano del mocoso?, ¿aquel que nos traicionó?-cuestiono kero

-se que no suena como una buena idea, pero el es un mago muy poderoso, además demostró que no es tan malo, digo él fue el que salvó a Meiling-

-no es una mala idea, el problema sería que ahora sera mas difícil convencer a Shang, ya que estamos hablando de dos personas que ayudaron a que mi hermano Hien hiciera lo que hizo-dijo el joven Chino

-pero podríamos intentarlo, no crees-menciono Sakura

-entonces llamaré al único que puede ir a hablar con él-respondió tomando su teléfono y marcando un número

*diga*

*soy yo, Syaoran*

*¿que?, espera un momento… listo, que sorpresa que llames, ¿que ocurre?*

*escucha necesito que vayas a ver a Shang de nuevo*

*¿a Shang?, ¿por qué?*

*quiero que hables con él y le pidas que deje salir de la prisión a mi primo Lian y a Takumi*

*¿ que?, perdón, pero no entiendo nada*

*escucha, estuvimos hablando y pensamos que para poder hacerle frente a Tian Ming y sus aliados, necesitamos a más gente fuerte y ellos dos podrían ayudarnos*

*entiendo, pero tomará unos días, moverse por Hong Kong es cada vez más difícil, sobre todo para acercarse a la prisión*

*esta bien, tomate tu tiempo, en cuanto hayas hablado con él te comunicas*

*claro, oye tengo que colgar, adiós*

-¿lo hará?-preguntó Kero cuando Syaoran colgó

-sí, dijo que tomara unos días, pero que irá a hablar con el-

-genial, espero que tu primo acceda mientras tanto nosotros tenemos que hacernos más fuertes para cuando el día en que confrontemos a Tian Ming llegue-dijo Sakura mirando a Syaoran, en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió entrando por ella Tomoyo, paso a la sala donde se encontraban los demás y tomó asiento al lado de Eriol

-cariño, ¿que te trae por aquí?-preguntó el joven Inglés

-Meiling me llamo-

-¿que?, ¿en serio?- cuestionó Syaoran

\- si, al parecer usó un teléfono público para comunicarse ya que no reconocí el número, pero definitivamente era ella-

-eso es extraño, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?-

-me dijo que descubrió que la están siguiendo, cree que es alguien de la familia Liang-

-no puede ser, ¿ella está bien?-

\- si, tratara de salir del país con la ayuda de unos amigos estadounidenses, que confunden al que la sigue para que escape, después de eso volverá a Japón-

-¿cuándo volverá?-preguntó la joven de ojos esmeraldas

-pasará por algunos países antes de volver por si más personas la siguen, usará la identificación falsa, llegará aquí en un par de semanas-terminó de contar Tomoyo

-ya veo, gracias por decirnos Tomoyo y perdona por involucrarte en esto-se disculpó Syaoran inclinando su cabeza

-no te preocupes Syaoran, ustedes son mis queridos amigos asi que les ayudare en todo lo que pueda-respondió la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa- ¿ y de qué hablaban antes de que llegara?-

-a Syaoran se le ocurrió que podríamos traer a su primo Lian quien esta en prisión para que nos ayude y Eriol pensó que también podríamos sacar a Takumi-explico Sakura mirándola

-oh, pensándolo detenidamente no suena tan descabellado, con ellos podríamos tener una ventaja, aunque sea pequeña, espero puedan sacarlos de ahí-

-si, honestamente yo extraño mucho a mi primo, a pesar de lo que hizo el es una muy buena persona, si sale de ahí tal vez me pueda explicar el porqué de la decisión de mi hermano-dijo Syaoran

Prisión del concilio de hechiceros, Hong Kong

-hey Li, ¿son ciertos los rumores?-cuestiono un hombre vestido en un overol naranja a un hombre de cabello casi rapado que se encontraba sentado fumando un cigarrillo, quien solo lo miro sin decir nada

-cierto, dicen que tu familia ya no tiene poder alguno en Hong Kong y que huyeron del país-añadió otro de los hombres que se encontraban ahí

-no lo se, aun si fuera cierto, a nosotros no nos debería de importar, debido a que estamos atrapados en este lugar de por vida-respondió finalmente Lian Li levantándose de su asiento y encarando a los hombres que estaban ahí

-jaja, solo por tener el apellido Li crees que eres intocable-se burló uno de los presos

-no es así, me creo intocable por que tu nunca me has podido hacer ni un rasguño y yo te he mandado a la enfermería muchas veces, ¿acaso quieres ir otra vez?-dijo con fiereza haciendo que los demás retrocedieran asustados

-no te creas tanto, al parecer tu familia está arruinada, así que es cuestión de tiempo para que este lugar caiga y salgamos de aquí-

-piensa lo que quieras si eso te hace sentir mejor, no me interesa lo que suceda en el exterior-respondió alejándose de ahí, retirados de esa escena se encontraban dos jóvenes que observaban esa confrontación con atención

-eh Takumi, ¿crees que ese rumor es verdad?-preguntó un joven de cabello negro que le caía sobre los ojos, a la otra persona que se encontraba con el

-no lo sé Ryu, y siendo honesto eso no me interesa para nada- respondió con dureza el hombre llamado Takumi quien se encontraba acostado en una de las bancas del lugar

-no te creo, apuesto que tu estas tan interesado en ese rumor como yo, o incluso tanto como ese tipo Li-

-¿por que deberia de estar preocupado por algo como eso?, he dicho que no me interesa-

-según lo que supe, hace tres años cuando ocurrió lo de Hien, tu le salvaste la vida a la prima de Syaoran Li, la chica por la que decías que no sentías nada, salvarla te hizo caer en coma gravemente herido-

-¿cómo te enteraste de eso?-preguntó poniéndose de pie

-estuve despierto días antes de que nos detuvieran, tuve mi forma de averiguar las cosas-respondió burlón el joven llamado Ryu

-tu responde algo, ¿el hecho de que te preocupe ese rumor es porque tu quieres a la chica Kinomoto?-

-claro que si, mis sentimiento por ella no han cambiado y como ella sale con Li, supongo que está involucrada en lo que sea que esté pasando en el exterior-mencionó el joven preocupado

-entonces no confundas las cosas, el hecho de que tu sigas enamorado no quiere decir que ya tambien lo este-

-si claro, estaría bien que pudiéramos salir de aquí, así les intentariamos ayudar, ¿no lo crees?, digo después de todo nosotros ayudamos a un Li hace tres años-

-si te soy sincero, no creo que pueda hacer algo por ellos-respondió Takumi llevando su mano derecha al muñón de su dedo anular, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba preocupado, pero nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera el chico que llamaba amigo.


	3. Nuevos aliados

CAPÍTULO 3

Sakura y Kero se encontraban entrenando en el patio de la mansión de Eriol, al parecer se trataba de un entrenamiento intenso ya que se movían a una gran velocidad y solo se veían nubes de polvo por doquier.

-muy bien, descansemos- sugirió Kero deteniéndose

-al fin, estoy exhausta- respondió la maestra de las cartas tirándose al suelo, su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y presentaba pequeñas raspaduras en su cuerpo.

-has mejorado mucho Sakurita, ahora ya puedes usar las cartas de defensa y ataque al mismo tiempo-

-fue gracias a tu entrenamiento Kero, gracias a que lo haces más complicado cada vez, así tengo que hacerme más fuerte para superarlo-

-que bien, oye ¿estará todo bien?, ya hace cuatro días que el mocoso habló con su contacto acerca del tema de la prisión y no ha habido respuesta-

-no lo sé, él dijo que le tomaría tiempo pero, no pensé que fuera a durar tanto-

-pues tal vez si tarda tanto es porque está tratando de convencerlo, ese Shang Li es igual de cabezota que el mocoso-

-en cierto modo lo entiendo- dijo Eriol acercándose a ellos con un jarra de agua para los dos

-gracias Eriol, ¿porque dices que lo entiendes?-pregunto Sakura tomando un vaso con agua

-piensa, esos dos hicieron cosas malas, uno de ellos es alguien de su propia familia y el otro ayudó a otro de sus familiares a intentar dañarlos, es complicado tomar una decisión si lo piensas bien-

-diciéndolo de ese modo tienes razón, si Touya hubiera hecho algo como eso sería difícil perdonarlo-

-ah cierto, ahora que mencionas a tu hermano, Nakuru me envio una fotografia y ahi aparece Touya, mira-dijo el joven sacando su celular y mostrándole la fotografía a la chica, en ella salía Nakuru con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Touya quien mostraba una ligera sonrisa

-se ve que les va bien-señaló Kero

-¿no han tratado de hacerles algo?-preguntó la maestra de las cartas

-Nakuru dijo que los han estado siguiendo pero, en tanto no den señales de que se comunican con nosotros, no les harán daño-

-eso espero, mi hermano al fin está feliz trabajando en el hospital de Tokio, no quiero que le hagan daño-

-descuida, tu hermano sabe defenderse y ademas esta con Nakuru-

-el tiene razón Sakura, no te preocupes-mencionó Kero

-de acuerdo, ¿Syaoran sigue en el estudio?-

-algo así, transformó el lugar en un campo de entrenamiento-

-¿así que el mocoso está entrenando?-

-así es, dice que Tian Ming y Zhou Yang son peligrosos cuando están juntos, así que tiene que volverse más fuerte-

-solo espero que no se exija tanto, después de todo el no sera el único que pelee contra ellos-

-¿porque hablan de mi cuando no estoy?-cuestiono Syaoran acercándose a ellos, al igual que Sakura venía bañado en sudor, Eriol le ofreció agua y se sentó junto a ellos

-solo compartimos lo preocupados que estamos por ti debido a que entrenas más de la cuenta-respondió el joven inglés

-así es Syaoran, no queremos que te enfermes por entrenar de más-dijo Sakura preocupada

-no te preocupes Sakura, se cuando dejar de entrenar-respondió el joven chino mirándola

-por cierto Syaoran, ¿no has recibido la llamada de el?-pregunto Eriol curioso

-no, aun no-en eso el teléfono de Syaoran sonó-vaya, hablando del rey de Roma, ¿diga?, si soy yo, ¿que?, ¿en serio?, entiendo, si, adiós-

-¿era el?-cuestiono Sakura

-si-

-¿y qué dijo?-

-llegará aquí en dos horas, dijo que trae la respuesta de Shang-

-¿vendrá a Tomoeda?, eso es bueno, no lo hemos visto desde que comenzó este desastre-dijo Eriol sorprendido

-esperemos traiga buenas noticias-pidió kero

-si, llamare a Tomoyo, ella también tiene ganas de volverlo a ver-dijo Sakura sacando su teléfono.

Dos horas después se encontraban los jóvenes en la sala esperando a quien les traería la respuesta.

-¿a que hora llegara?-pregunto Tomoyo

-no debe tardar-respondió Eriol, en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entró un joven

-uff, es cansado evitar a los hombres de Tian MIng que rondan por aquí-dijo entrando a la sala

-tiempo sin verte Yamazaki, ¿como estuvo el viaje?-saludo Eriol tendiendole la mano

-ahora es un poco más complicado salir de Hong Kong pero, me las arregle para lograrlo-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa

-lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto Yamazaki-se disculpó Syaoran

-no te preocupes, yo sabía en que me metia al pedirte trabajar para ti en el concilio de hechiceros-

-¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto Sakura curiosa

-lamentablemente no mucho, Syaoran tu primo ha accedido a la liberación de Lian Li y Takumi con una condición, tienes que ir a hablar con ellos-

-¿yo?, ¿porque?, no debería solo decirles para que los libera y ya-cuestiono el joven chino

-le dije lo mismo, me respondió que, aparte de que no quiere cruzar palabras con criminales, ellos están más seguros ahí dentro y tienes que decirles claramente en que se meteran si aceptan-

-pero, ¿será seguro para Syaoran entrar a Hong Kong?-pregunto Sakura

-su rostro es demasiado reconocible en el país, necesitamos disfrazarlo-

-tengo que ir a Hong Kong, Tomoyo, ¿puedes usar tu talento para hacerme lucir diferente?-Syaoran miró a Tomoyo esperanzado

-claro pero, tardara un poco, Yamazaki ¿cuanto tiempo tengo?-

-solo puedes asegurarte dos horas-

-será suficiente, afortunadamente tengo todo lo que necesito en la habitación de Sakura-dijo la joven llevándose a Syaoran de ahí, los demás se quedaron en la sala hablando acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, el tiempo pasó muy rápido y entonces Tomoyo salió de la habitación primero

-termine, Sakura espero te gusten los rubios-dijo la chica tomando del brazo a Syaoran y mostrando el cambio, el joven se veía bastante diferente, su cabello castaño estaba cubierto por una peluca rubia, sus ojos ya no estaban rasgados y eran de color azul

-wow, cariño hiciste un buen trabajo-admitió Eriol

-¿me veo raro Sakura?-preguntó el joven chino dirigiéndose a su novia

\- un poco pero, creo que me gustarias aun si fueras rubio-respondió la aludida con una sonrisa

-increible, asi podremos entrar y salir de Hong Kong sin levantar sospechas, ¿nos vamos Syaoran?-dijo Yamazaki mirando su reloj

-claro, no te preocupes Sakura, volveremos a salvo-dijo este mientras la abrazaba

-por favor tengan cuidado-menciono la chica dirigiéndose a ambos jóvenes, ellos salieron de la casa y comenzaron su camino al aeropuerto, el abordaje fue sencillo, al llegar a Hong Kong, Yamazaki se encargó del traslado haciéndose pasar como un guia de turistas, de esa forma y tras cambiar de vehículo varias veces llegaron a la prisión donde fueron llevados inmediatamente con Shang Li

-vaya disfraz que conseguiste Syaoran-dijo Shang burlón

-tuve que hacer esto debido a que tu no quieres hablar con ellos-

-no me agradan los traidores asesinos y lo sabes, en fin, hablaras con ellos por separados, así que elige con quién comenzar-

-con Lian-respondió Syaoran inmediatamente, el hombre asintió y señaló a un guardia para que guiara a Syaoran hasta donde se encontraba Lian. El joven chino le dijo a Yamazaki que esperara ahí y se fue detrás del guardia que lo llevó hasta una sala de visitas

-nunca he recibido visitas y ahora tengo una, ¿que sucede?-dijo Lian Li quien se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta

-necesito hablar contigo Lian-respondió Syaoran con firmeza

-esa voz, ¿Syaoran?-dijo el hombre volteandose

-si, disculpa mi aspecto pero, tenía que hacerlo para poder entrar al país-

-entonces es verdad lo que dicen, que la familia Li ha huido del país-

-así es, Tian Ming y Zhou yang se han apoderado del concilio con la ayuda del líder de la familia Liang, Tao-

-esa cucaracha traicionera, ¿y que paso con la familia Ling?-preguntó Lian sorprendido

-su líder fue asesinado el mismo día del golpe, su hijo se encuentra encerrado debido a que nos apoya-

-vaya la situación no pinta muy bien pero, ¿porque estas aqui?-

-quiero sacarte de aquí, tenemos la intención de enfrentarnos a ellos por lo que necesitamos de tus habilidades para tener una oportunidad de ganar-pidió Syaoran mirándolo con firmeza, el hombre solo lo miro sin decir nada, entonces se levantó de su asiento y le dio la espalda

-a ver si entendí, quieres que deje este lugar en el que estoy "seguro" y salga a poner mi vida en riesgo-

-se que no suena bien per…-

-acepto- dijo Lian Li dejando a Syaoran sorprendido

-¿que?, digo, eso es estupendo pero, ¿porque?-

-la verdad es que quiero salir de aquí, llevo años encerrado, así que quiero algo de diversion, ademas es la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con el idiota de Tao Liang-

-entonces está hecho, gracias Lian, acompáñame tenemos que conseguirte nueva ropa-dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta de la sala de visitas

-oye Syaoran, sobre lo que paso con Hien, lo siento mucho-

-no hablemos de eso, ya despues me diras porque hiciste eso-

-de acuerdo Syaoran, juro que te dire todo lo que se-

Al llegar a la oficina de Shang, este y Yamazaki dejaron de hablar, inmediatamente la mirada de Shang y Lian cambiaron a una de enojo

-bueno, ahora iré a hablar con Takumi, Yamazaki te encargo que no se maten el uno al otro, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Syaoran saliendo de ahí inmediatamente siguiendo al guardia quien lo llevó a una sala de visitas que se encontraba vacía

-lo traeran en un momento, espere aquí por favor-dijo el guardia saliendo de la sala dejando a Syaoran, un momento después llegó otro guardia escoltando a Takumi quien entró en la sala.

-Takumi, tiempo de no verte-dijo el joven chino

-mmm, ¿te conozco?-

-Soy Syaoran Li, use este disfraz para poder entrar al país-

-así que los rumores eran ciertos, y dime ¿que quiere un Li conmigo?-Syaoran comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses

-¿por qué debería ayudar a quien me metió en prisión?-cuestiono Takumi una vez que Syaoran terminó su relato

-se que lo que te pido es un poco irracional pero, necesitamos hechiceros fuertes y tu encajas en esa descripción-

-no lo se, ¿que ganaría yo con ayudarte?-

-si nos ayudas, una vez que esto termine, se te concederá la libertad, no tendrás que volver a pisar este lugar jamás-

-¿y qué hay de Ryu?-

-a el no puedo pedirle esto, Sakura me pidió que a él no lo metiera en esto, ella cree que está más seguro aquí dentro-

-lo entiendo, de acuerdo, te ayudare Syaoran Li-respondió Takumi finalmente

-¿en serio?, genial, muchas gracias, sígueme, tenemos ropa para que te cambies-agradeció Syaoran con una sonrisa, los dos se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los otros y después de deshacerse de la ropa de prisión salieron camino al aeropuerto donde, gracias a los papeles falsos que Yamazaki había conseguido, fue sencillo salir de Hong Kong, durante el trayecto Yamazaki y Takumi se dieron cuenta de que el rostro serio de Lian Li era solo una fachada y es que el hombre no dejaba de hablar acerca, tanto del exterior como de lo que había pasado estando en prisión. horas después llegaron a Tomoeda justo al mismo tiempo que tres personas desconocidas.

-Syaoran volviste-dijo una de ellas yendo a abrazarlo

-¿Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol?, ¿que hacen con esos disfraces?-preguntó el aludido con extrañeza

-debido a tu disfraz, tuvimos la idea de hacer lo mismo para salir a pasear, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos-respondió Eriol

-asi es, ya extrañaba los postres de la tienda del parque-dijo Kero saliendo del bolso de Tomoyo

-parecer que los convenciste-mencionó Tomoyo mirando a los recién llegados

-lo hicimos pero, antes de seguir hablando entremos, es peligroso quedarse en la calle-dijo Yamazaki con un poco de nervios, los demás asintieron y se acercaron a la barrera pero, fueron detenidos por Takumi

-esperen, algo va mal-dijo el hombre mirando hacia la casa con sospecha

-¿que ocurre Takumi?-preguntó Eriol, el aludido no respondió y con el brazo extendido materializó una katana la cual arrojó hacia la casa, justo cuando el arma tocó la casa, está voló en mil pedazos dejando a todos sin palabras.


	4. Problemas

Capítulo 4

Los jóvenes aún miraban los escombros de lo que momentos atrás era su hogar.

-tú, ¿cómo supiste que pasaría esto?-preguntó Eriol dirigiéndose al hombre que había lanzado la katana

-desde que bajamos del auto sentí una energia extraña que provenía de la casa- respondió el aludido

-¿así que era eso?, también lo sentí pero, creí que era alguno de ustedes-dijo Lian Li

-¿en serio?, yo no sentí nada- mencionó Syaoran

-tampoco yo-admitió Eriol

-yo si pero, creí que la energía venía de Takumi o tu primo-dijo Sakura, Syaoran se impresionó ya que eso significaba que ella, su primo y Takumi eran más poderosos que Eriol y el.

-¿pero cómo supieron donde nos escondemos?-cuestiono Yamazaki

-La barrera que rodeaba la casa no era muy fuerte, cualquiera con un nivel alto de magia se daría cuenta que aquí se escondía algo-explicó Lian Li con seriedad

-ya veo, y ¿ahora dónde viviremos?-dijo el joven inglés

-yo tengo una casa en esta ciudad, si no me equivoco el hechizo de protección aun debería de funcionar-sugirió Takumi

-¿como saber que tu casa sigue intacta?-cuestionó Kero mirándolo con desconfianza

-la barrera que rodea mi casa fue hecha por una excelente hechicera, la barrera no caerá a menos que algo le ocurra a quien la hizo, lo cual no creo que pase-

-entonces dirijamonos ahí, es peligroso quedarse aquí con lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Yamazaki, todos comenzaron a caminar guiados por Takumi, debido a los disfraces que traía la mayoría, el trayecto fue bastante sencillo, continuaron hasta llegar a una zona muy alejada del centro de la ciudad

-llegamos-anunció Takumi deteniéndose

-¿aquí?, pero si no hay nada-dijo Kero y con justa razón ya que solo había un terreno llano sin nada en el

-eso significa que la barrera sigue funcionando, siganme-takumi colocó su mano en el comienzo del terreno y entro, los demás lo siguieron y de inmediato apareció ante ellos una mansión enorme, así que entraron a ella viendo que todo tenía una gran capa de polvo debido al tiempo en desuso

-es un lugar enorme-señaló Kero

-supongo que aquí era donde Hien vivía cuando quiso atacarme, ¿verdad?-preguntó Syaoran

-así es, la casa es mía, pero el la utilizo como escondite cuando nos trasladamos aquí-respondió Takumi, Sakura paseaba su mirada por el lugar hasta que sus ojos chocaron con una carta que se encontraba en una empolvada mesa cerca de la entrada, la tomó viendo que el sobre decía "para Ryu"

-oye Takumi, esto estaba aquí-dijo la joven entregando la carta

-¿una carta?, mmm, debe ser de Haru-declaró tomándola

-Haru es la niña que se encontraba con ustedes, ¿verdad?-preguntó Tomoyo

-si, debió escribirla cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano había sido arrestado, seguramente aquí dice donde se encuentra actualmente-

-en ese caso, creo que deberías leerla-aconsejo Sakura

-no, se la entregare a Ryu la próxima vez que lo vea-respondió con firmeza tomando un libro y colocando la carta dentro, al ponerlo en el librero se levantó una gran nube de polvo haciéndolo toser-demonios, este lugar necesita una buena limpieza, si gustan salgan al patio en lo que yo limpio este lugar-

-claro que no, te ayudaremos, después de todo nosotros también viviremos aquí-Dijo Eriol mirando a los demás quienes asintieron a lo que dijo

-si es lo que quieren, ire por las cosas que necesitamos, esperen aquí-respondió Takumi saliendo de la sala

-deberíamos quitarnos estos disfraces-aconsejo Syaoran quitándose la peluca, los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, mientras lo hacían el sujeto llamado Lian Li no dejaba de mirarlos

-¿que tanto nos miras mocoso?-reto Kero al hombre

-nada, solo que el maleducado de mi primo no nos ha presentado aún-

-ah cierto, chicos el es mi primo mayor Lian Li-dijo el aludido señalando a Lian

-mucho gusto Lian, yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa-se presentó el joven inglés extendiendo la mano

-el gusto es mío, ya te había visto hace años, en una reunión del consejo de magos, pero no nos habían presentado-respondió estrechando su mano

-¿en serio?-

-si, fue en una reunión conjunta de oriente y occidente, asistí representando al clan Li ya que en ese entonces el pequeño Syaoran se encontraba indispuesto-

-ah sí, ya recuerdo esa reunión-

-Lian gusto en conocerte, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji-dijo la joven japonesa

-encantado en conocerte, es genial conocer a alguien tan hermosa como tú-respondió él besando el dorso de su mano

-tranquiliza tus impulsos Lian, ella ya tiene novio-señaló Syaoran apuntando a Eriol

-¿en serio?, que mala suerte, pero la vida sigue, supongo que esta señorita es la maestra de las cartas Clow, ¿cierto?-respondió Lian dirigiéndose a sakura

-mucho gusto Li, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- se presentó la joven estrechando su mano

-el gusto es mío, no culpo a Syaoran por no conseguir las cartas Clow, yo tampoco lo hubiera logrado, no contra una joven hermosa como tu-dijo Lian guiñando su ojo

-y yo soy Kerberos, el grandioso guardián de las cartas Sakura-interfirió el pequeño guardián

-mucho gusto, me siento honrado de poder conocer a tan poderoso guardián-respondió inclinándose un poco

-vaya, al fin un Li que me trata como lo merezco-dijo Kero con una sonrisa de superioridad

-bueno y ya conoces a Yamazaki, el es mi amigo, gracias a él fui capaz de escapar de Hong Kong cuando las cosas se pusieron feas-dijo Syaoran señalando a Yamazaki

-así es, compartimos una charla bastante amena en el camino hacia aquí-

-y dinos Lian, ¿conocías a Takumi en prisión?-preguntó con curiosidad Eriol

-no realmente, ese tipo siempre estaba apartado de los demás, solo solía platicar con un chico que al parecer conocía de antes, solía defenderlo de los que lo molestaban-

-molestaban a Ryu, ¿porque?-pregunto sakura

-el chico tiene toda la pinta de un debilucho, se veía a leguas, así que muchos lo molestaban solo por eso, al menos hasta que el tal Takumi apareció-Lian tuvo que cortar su plática debido a que Takumi regreso cargado de cubetas y artículos de limpieza, los tomaron y comenzaron a limpiar la casa, terminaron en poco tiempo debido a que todos ayudaron, aun así ya era bastante noche

-al fin terminamos-dijo Kero tumbandose en el sillón

-si, fue más rápido debido a que todos ayudamos-mencionó Sakura

-acerca de las habitaciones, pueden elegir la que sea, excepto la que tiene mi nombre en la puerta-aclaro Takumi mirándolos

-¿acaso todas tienen nombre?-pregunto Syaoran

-si, fue idea de Haru y en agradecimiento la barrera que colocó alrededor de la casa, la deje hacerlo-

-yo iré a casa con Chiharu, hace mucho que no la veo y ya la extraño-dijo Yamazaki

-yo tambien ire a casa, mi mamá me regaña si no llego a dormir-mencionó Tomoyo

-te acompañare Tomoyo, oye Takumi, ¿para entrar y salir de tu casa, solo se necesita atravesar la barrera?-preguntó Eriol poniéndose de pie

si, incluso gente que no usa magia puede hacerlo, lo único que debes hacer es colocar tu mano cerca del borde de la barrera-respondió el hombre, los tres jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la casa, lo demás se dirigieron a las habitaciones que Takumi había señalado anteriormente, al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron con un pasillo con puertas a cada lado, cinco de ellas tenían un pequeño letrero con el nombre de quien la había habitado anteriormente, inmediatamente, Takumi entró a su habitación sin decir una palabra

-bueno, yo entraré a la que dice "Emma", tal vez encuentre algo interesante ahí jajajaja, buenas noches chicos-dijo Lian Li entrando al cuarto

-¿has elegido dónde dormirás?-preguntó sakura mirando a Syaoran

-aún no-

-deberías dormir en la habitación que era de tu hermano, tal vez encuentres algo importante acerca de él-

-tienes razón-

-yo creo que dormiré en la habitación de la hermanita de Ryu, tal vez encuentre algo acerca del pasado de Ryu-Sakura se encaminó a la habitación pero fue detenida por Syaoran

-Sakura, solo por esta noche, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?-preguntó el joven chino sonrojado

-¡¿estas loco mocoso?!, cómo crees que dejaré que Sakura duerma contigo en la misma cama-exclamó histérico el pequeño guardián tratando de golpear a Syaoran

-no pienses cosas que no son muñeco, solo dije la palabra dormir-

-tranquilizate Kero por favor, tu duerme el la habitación que dije, yo iré con Syaoran-respondió Sakura con firmeza

-pero…-

-pero nada Kero, no pienses nada malo, solo vamos a dormir-

-de acuerdo, te estaré vigilando mocoso-Kero miro a Syaoran con recelo y entro al cuarto, los dos jóvenes entraron a la habitación que pertenecía a Hien Li y encendieron las luces, el cuarto lucía bastante normal a excepción de que a un costado de la cama se encontraba la espada que había pertenecido al joven Li

-asi que aqui estaba, Eriol dijo que no la había encontrado por ningun lado en donde peleamos, me pregunto cómo llegó aquí-dijo Syaoran tomándola en sus manos

-talvez alguien la trajo aquí cuando todo terminó-respondió Sakura dudosa

-¿pero quién?-

-eso no lo se Syaoran-

-ayudame a buscar algo que nos diga porque hizo lo que hizo-los dos jóvenes comenzaron a buscar en todos los rincones de la habitación por algo que les dijera los motivos de Hien Li

-Syaoran ven, encontré algo-dijo sakura sosteniendo un pequeño cuaderno

-¿qué es eso?-

-luce como un diario, pero no se puede abrir, tiene un candado-Syaoran tomó el cuaderno con sus manos e intento abrirlo usando todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil

-es inútil, no abre, debe estar sellado con algún tipo de magia-dijo dejando el cuaderno en un escritorio que estaba ahí

-puede ser, deberíamos seguir intentándolo en la mañana, ya es muy tarde-mencionó la Joven reprimiendo un bostezo

-tienes razón Sakura-dijo Syaoran y ambos se dirigieron a la cama en donde inmediatamente cayeron dormidos.

Una semana había transcurrido desde que encontraron ese diario, aún no habían logrado abrirlo, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Eriol quien era el único, aparte de ellos dos, que sabía de la existencia de ese diario. Lo demás seguía normalmente, todos solían entrenar en la mañana con excepción de Takumi quien pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su habitación y Lian Li quien creía que no era necesario el entrenamiento, Yamazaki también solía ir todos los días a la casa debido a que los informaba de todo lo que acontecia en Hong Kong

-entonces seguimos sin saber la ubicación exacta de Tian Ming, ¿verdad?-pregunto Syaoran después de escuchar el informe de Yamazaki

-desgraciadamente no, el lugar en el que se esconde es un completo secreto incluso para sus aliados y el concilio es un lugar fuertemente resguardado-

-ya veo, entonces para poder pelear contra él tendrá que ser un lugar alejado de Hong Kong-

-así es, afortunadamente no todo son malas noticias, Meiling volverá a Tomoeda en tres días-

-¿en serio?-preguntó Sakura emocionada

-si, al parecer consiguió burlar a quien la seguía, por lo que ya puede volver-

-que bien, ya me estaba preocupando-dijo Syaoran sonriendo, en ese momento sonó el celular de Yamazaki

-algo va mal, ese tono es solo para emergencias, ¿diga?, si ¿que ocurre?, ¡¿que?!, pero como pasó, ya veo, al menos está bien, claro envía la información, si, adiós, maldición esto va mal-dijo colgando y tomando su laptop

-¿qué ocurrió Yamazaki?-cuestionó Syaoran preocupado

-hubo un motín en la prisión, escaparon 15 presos, hirieron a tu primo, pero logró salvarse, al parecer fueron prisioneros elegidos personalmente por Tian Ming como aliados potenciales-

-¿qué?, pero eso significa que…-

-así es, hemos perdido el control de la prisión, ahora si Tian Ming es el hombre más poderoso de Hong Kong-

-maldición, no puede ser-se lamentó el joven chino

-¿quienes escaparon?-preguntó Lian acercándose

-me acaban de enviar la lista y… oh no-dijo yamazaki mirando la pantalla

-¿qué ocurre?-todos se acercaron y observaron que uno de los fugitivos era nada más y nada menos que Ryu Ishitaru.


	5. Takumi y Ryu

Capítulo 5

Concilio de hechiceros de oriente

-tráelo ante mi-ordeno Tian Ming quien se encontraba sentado en la silla principal de la sala, uno de los guardias asintio y salio de ahi

-no entiendo tu proceder, hicimos que escaparan guerreros muy poderosos pero, solo estas interesado en el más débil de todos-dijo Zhou Yang mirándolo con desconfianza

-podrá no tener ningún tipo de poder mágico pero, creeme cuando te digo que el nos será de mucha utilidad, confia en mi por favor-

-de acuerdo confiare en ti, por cierto, ¿es cierto que enviaras a Tao a Japón?-

-las noticias viajan rápido, así es, tuve que ceder ya que Tao estaba furioso por no haber encontrado a Lian Li ahi, el se encargara de vigilar los movimientos de todos aquellos chicos que ayudan a Syaoran, sin embargo le di órdenes de no ir al pueblo donde viven, solo hasta que el jovencito que nos ayudará haga su movimiento, si dañamos a sus amigos Syaoran Li tendrá que salir de su escondite-Tian Ming corto su conversación debido a que entró un guardia

-suéltame maldito-se quejaba el chico que traía consigo

-Ryu Ishitaru, es un placer conocerte-

-¿quién es usted?, ¿donde estoy?-preguntó el joven con furia

-no importa dónde estamos, deberias mostrar mas respeto por quien te sacó de prisión-

-por qué debería mostrar respeto a un tipo extraño como usted, yo ni siquiera quería salir de ahí-Tian Ming miró al guardia y este estrelló su puño en el rostro de Ryu

-no me gusta que me hablen así mocoso, muestrame respeto o te arrepentirás-dijo el hombre mirando una carpeta que tenía consigo con la información de Ryu y soltó una ligera risa

-conteste a mis preguntas, ¿quién es usted? y ¿por que me trajo aquí?-preguntó el joven japonés quien sangraba de la comisura de su boca, Tian Ming se levantó y se acercó a él, ya sabía cómo usarlo con éxito.

Tomoeda, Japón

Los chicos se encontraban en la sala hablando de lo poco que había averiguado de quienes habían escapado.

-es inútil, no tenemos información importante acerca de las habilidades de esos tipos-dijo Yamazaki con frustración

-lamento no poder ser de ayuda, en la prisión nuestro poder mágico era suprimido así que no se nada acerca de ellos-se disculpó Lian Li agachando la cabeza

-no te disculpes, sabia que tu no podrías saber nada debido a eso-dijo Syaoran restándole importancia

-tendremos que esperar a que Shang llegue a un lugar seguro, el nos dirá todo lo que queremos saber-mencionó Yamazaki cerrando su laptop, en ese momento Takumi entró en la sala mirándolos

-Takumi ha habido un fuga masiva en la prisión, Ryu se encuentra entre los que escaparon-anunció Syaoran sorprendiendo al hombre

-¿que?, ¿como?-

-fue obra de Tian Ming, seguramente querrá usar las habilidades de los fugitivos en su beneficio, desgraciadamente no sabemos nada acerca de ellos-dijo mostrándole la lista de los fugitivos

-no los conozco, lo siento, ahora estoy más preocupado por el estado de Ryu-

-¿porque?, ¿qué pasa con el?-pregunto Sakura acercándose

-su mente es débil, él es fácil de manipular-explicó Takumi acercándose al librero

-¿a qué te refieres?-cuestiono Eriol

-el es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de que a su hermana no le suceda nada, así fue como Hien logró que participara en el ataque al consejo de magos y el ataque contra ustedes hace tres años-

-tiene razón, Ryu me lo dijo cuando estaba en el hospital, el hizo eso porque Hien amenazó con hacerle daño a su hermana-dijo Sakura, Takumi asintió y les mostró un pequeño álbum de fotografías donde salía Ryu y Haru en la mayoría de las fotos

-Haru es muy importante para Ryu, ignoro si tiene o tuvo padres pero para él, ella lo es todo-

-en ese caso solo tenemos que decirle que lo están engañando para que haga cosas malas-sugirió Tomoyo

-ojala fuera tan sencillo como eso, desgraciadamente bajo amenazas Ryu se comporta de manera diferente a la usual-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Syaoran

-al verse amenazado, su mente cambia y se comporta como un psicópata-

-no puede ser, ¿estas seguro?-cuestiono Sakura

-si, ha pasado muchas veces en el pasado, por ejemplo, cuando fue obligado a venir aquí para vigilarte, él no quería venir debido a que dejara a su hermana sola, pero después de que Hien lo amenazara, estuvo más que dispuesto a hacerlo, lo mismo pasó cuando atacamos el consejo de magia en Inglaterra-explicó Takumi mirándolos seriamente

-pero hace tres años, cuando nos atacaron, el no se veía como lo estas describiendo-dijo Eriol

-eso es fácil de explicar, al estar lejos de quien lo amenazaba y más cerca de alguien a quien quería, su mente comenzó a volverse normal-señaló el joven japonés mirando a sakura

-¿el cambio por el hecho de que estaba conmigo?-

-así es, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vio, asi que es posible que haya vuelto a ser como era antes de conocerte-dijo Takumi preocupado

-esperemos que no haya sido así-mencionó Yamazaki

En un jet privado el cual se dirigía a Japón se encontraban 10 hombres entre los cuales se encontraba Ryu sacándole filo a un pequeña daga

-oye tu mocoso japonés, llegaremos a Tokio en unos minutos, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad?-dijo Tao Liang mirándolo, Ryu levantó la mirada y le mostro una sonrisa sarcástica

-claro que lo se, el jefe quiere que la mate, ¿no?, eso es lo que haré-

-mas te vale, te daré una semana, sabes lo que pasará si no lo logras-amenazó

-no te preocupes, ¿ustedes se quedaran en Tokio?-

-si, desgraciadamente Tian Ming no ha prohibido ir a ese pueblo, cree que tú sólo podrás con esa tarea-dijo yéndose

-ya veo-Ryu siguió con su tarea, sus manos temblaban ligeramente pero logró controlarse, al mismo tiempo en casa de Takumi, sakura se encontraba hablando con este en una banca del jardín

-¿en serio crees que Ryu sea capaz de herirnos?-preguntó la joven

-¿tu no lo crees?-

-pues no, sé lo que ha hecho pero creo que podemos convencerlo hablando con él-Takumi soltó un risa y se levantó de su lugar

-eres una persona muy ingenua Sakura Kinomoto, todas las personas en este mundo son capaces de hacer daño con tal de protegerse o a las personas que quieren-

-yo no lo haré- respondió la chica mirándolo

-¿ah no?, supongamos que soy una persona muy mala y te digo "mata a Syaoran Li, si no lo haces tu padre y hermano sufrirán como no te imaginas"-dijo el joven acercándose a ella

-buscaría otra manera de resolverlo-

-pero no hay otra manera, si lo hubiera todo sería más sencillo, desgraciadamente para Ryu no lo hay, ¿o tal vez si?-mencionó Takumi pensativo

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto sakura curiosa

-creo que se como salvarlo, si su mente no está muy corrompida eso debería bastar-el japonés entró rápidamente a la casa, tomó un libro y se retiró a su habitación dejando a Sakura con muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Ya en la noche se encontraban Syaoran y Sakura en la cocina pensando en qué cenarian

-aun nos faltan algunas cosas para preparar la cena-dijo el joven mirando a la alacena

-ire a la tienda por lo que falta-contestó la chica

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-sugirió Syaoran preocupado

-no, estaré bien, no te preocupes-

-¿segura?-

-si, llevo las cartas conmigo así que no hay de qué preocuparse, volveré enseguida-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa y salió de la casa, rápidamente llegó a la tienda, compro lo que necesitaba y salió del lugar de regreso a la casa, pasaba por un pequeño parque cuando escucho una voz que la hizo detenerse

-Sakura, tiempo sin verte- la joven volteo hacia la voz y qué sorprendida al ver quien era

-Ryu, ¿eres tu?-preguntó sakura sorprendida, el chico lucía bastante diferente a la última vez que lo vio, su cabello ligeramente más largo, un poco más alto y muy delgado, en su mano derecha tenía una daga

-así es, parece que ya te olvidaste de mí-respondió Ryu acercándose a ella

-no es eso, es solo que luces diferente-la joven japonesa retrocedió un poco

-claro, fueron tres años completamente encerrado, pero ahora soy libre-

-escuchamos sobre eso, te obligaron a salir de ahí Ryu-

-¿obligaron?, al contrario yo quise salir, si fuera por ustedes yo aun estaría encerrado-

-ellos solo te usando-

-¡callate!, ellos me ayudaron a ser libre de nuevo-grito el chico colérico

-si estabas encerrado era por lo que hiciste, recuerdalo-

-¿recordar que?, que ustedes me atraparon, por su culpa dejé a haru sola y ahora ellos…-Ryu comenzó a sollozar al recordar a su hermana

-Ryu cálmate, ellos te mienten, Haru…-Sakura no pudo continuar debido a que el chico arremetió contra ella para herirla, trato de esquivarlo pero la daga le rozó el brazo izquierdo haciéndolo sangrar

-Tengo que hacer esto Sakura, ellos le harán daño si no te mato-dijo el chico mirándola arrepentido

-por favor Ryu recupera el sentido, ellos no la tienen, creeme-pidió la chica sujetándose el brazo izquierdo

-¿cómo puedes estar segura?, ellos me lo mostraron, le harán daño-Ryu se sujetaba la cabeza con su brazo y volvió a atacar pero antes de tocarla alguien le sujetó y lo alejo

-Ryu detente-dijo el hombre poniéndose frente a ella

-¿Takumi?, así que era aquí donde estabas, tengo que hacerlo, ¿o acaso tu quieres que lastimen a haru?-

-Kinomoto no miente, ellos no tienen a haru, no te preocupes-

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Takumi sacó de su bolsa la carta de haru y se la mostró

-esta carta es de Haru, en ella dice dónde está, incluso tiene un número de teléfono, la llamé, ella está bien-

-¿en serio?, ¿es verdad?-Ryu extendió su mano izquierda para tomar la carta

-lo juro, por favor baja esa daga-el chico bajó un poco la daga, de repente soltó un grito y soltando la carta y la daga cayó de rodillas al suelo

-¿qué le ocurre?-cuestiono Sakura acercándose

-no lo se… espera creo saber lo que tiene, esta hechizado, es un hechizo de control mental, seguramente sabían qué lograriamos convencerlo, así que le hicieron eso para que hiciera lo que ellos quieran-

-eso es horrible, ¿hay alguna forma de quitarle ese hechizo?-

-la hay, pero tengo que acercarme y no creo que vaya a ser fácil-dijo Takumi mirando a Ryu quien se había puesto de pie sosteniendo la daga, sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y los miraba con furia

-te ayudare-ofreció Sakura con decisión

-no te necesito, mantente alejada-

-pero…-

-hazlo, yo solo puedo con él- la chica asintió y retrocedió un poco, Takumi rápidamente se acercó a Ryu para tratar de sujetarlo, pero el chico fue más rápido y lo esquivo, quiso herirlo con la daga por lo que Takumi se alejó

-"es muy bueno, supongo que es a causa del hechizo que lo controla, tengo que acercarme"-pensó el hombre acercándose de nuevo, Ryu también arremetió contra él comenzando una pelea donde uno trataba de herir y el otro de ayudar, en un movimiento logró hacer que Ryu tuviera un pequeño tropiezo, lo que aprovechó Takumi para acercarse sujetando su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda

-te tengo-dijo victorioso por desgracia Ryu había pasado la daga a su mano izquierda y en un movimiento rapido la dirigio hacia Takumi hiriendolo en su ojo izquierdo, este soltó un grito de dolor, pero logró poner su mano en la cabeza de Ryu y eliminó el el control hacia el muchacho

-mmm, ¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó el desorientado, al ver a Takumi soltó la daga y lo sujeto para evitar que cayera al suelo-oh no Takumi aguanta-el aludido se cubría la herida con su mano, pero aun así se notaba la sangre que corría por su rostro

-Takumi, ¿estas bien?-sakura se acercó a ellos y ayudó a Ryu a sujetar al herido

-lo...lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía, lo lamento-dijo el joven derramando algunas lágrimas

-no...no es tu...culpa, e...ellos te obligaron-Takumi dijo eso y cayó inconsciente, Ryu lo sacudió con más fuerzas hasta que alguien lo sujetó de los brazos

-¿Sakura estas bien?-preguntó Syaoran quien sujetaba al chico

-si, no te preocupes, suéltalo por favor, lo estaban controlando pero ya volvio a la normalidad-pidió la chica mirando a su novia, él lo soltó y se acercó a Takumi

-Tenemos que llevarlo a la casa, Sakura llama a Yukito, dile lo que pasó y que necesitamos que vaya, tu Ishitaru, ayúdame a llevarlo-Ryu asintió, tomó la carta que estaba en el suelo y ayudó a Syaoran a llevarlo mientras Sakura llamaba a su guardián. Llegaron a la casa y rápidamente subieron a Takumi a su habitación

-chicos ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Eriol mirando la escena

-te lo diremos más tarde, pero por ahora tenemos que ayudar a Takumi-respondió Syaoran mientras Sakura colocaba una toalla en la herida del hombre, Ryu solo se tiró al suelo y se quedó ahí con la cabeza gacha

-Sakura, ya ha llegado Yukito-dijo Kero, el guardián de la luna entró a la habitación y se acercó a ellos

-salgan por favor, tengo que atenderlo-los jóvenes asintieron y tomando a Ryu por el brazo salieron de ahí

\- yo te ayudare, se algo sobre medicina-dijo Lian Li quedándose

-fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa-repetía una y otra vez Ryu llorando

-no lo fue Ryu, ellos te están manipulando-dijo sakura mirándolo

-claro que lo fue, sí solo no fuera tan débil, yo…-el chico bajó la cabeza y continuó llorando

-Sakura, ¿nos dirás lo que pasó?-pidió Syaoran, la chica comenzó a contar lo que había pasado

-ya veo, así que eso pasó-dijo el joven chino mirando a Ryu

-¿tu como supiste lo que pasaba Syaoran?-Preguntó Eriol

-vi salir a Takumi apresuradamente, al principio creí que no era nada, pero decidí seguirlo-

-bueno él nos había dicho que esto podría pasar, por cierto Sakura, ¿tu brazo está bien?-

-si, no se preocupen solo fue un rasguño-respondió con una sonrisa, aun asi Syaoran se acercó a ella y comenzó a tratar su herida con un botiquín que se encontraba ahí

-lo siento, debí haberte acompañado-

-no es tu culpa, nadie sabía que esto pasaría-dijo mirando a Ryu quien seguía llorando en silencio-tampoco es tu culpa Ryu, así que ya no te tortures con eso, no te preocupes por Takumi, apuesto a que estará bien-

-lo… lo intentaré-dijo el joven secándose las lágrimas, en poco tiempo salieron de la habitación Yukito y Lian con una mirada triste

-¿qué ocurrió?-cuestiono Eriol mirándolos

-Bueno, detuvimos la hemorragia, pero la herida fue muy profunda, así que él no podrá volver a ver con su ojo izquierdo-declaró Yukito sorprendiendo y preocupando a todos acerca de uno de los aliados más fuertes que tenían.


	6. Reencuentro

Capítulo 6

-¿estás seguro?-cuestionó Eriol mirando a Yukito

-me temo que si, desgraciadamente la hoja de la daga perforó el globo ocular, por lo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer-

-no puede ser, por mí culpa él estara ciego-soltó Ryu abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos

-tranquilo, no es tan malo, será difícil para el acostumbrarse, pero no imposible, con un buen entrenamiento el no tendrá que preocuparse, podrá dominar el solo ver con un ojo-tranquilizó Lian

-el tiene razón, él podrá recuperarse y seguir con normalidad- secundó Syaoran

-¿como están tan seguros?-preguntó Ryu

-Meiling llegará en dos días, cuando vivíamos en Hong Kong ella solía trabajar ayudando a personas que habían perdido la vista total o parcialmente a desenvolverse con libertad en su vida cotidiana-explicó el joven chino mirándolos

-¿crees que ella quiera ayudarlo?-

-claro que si, Meiling no es una mala persona, lo ayudara, estoy segura-respondió sakura con seguridad

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir, deje trabajo pendiente en el hospital, volveré en unos días para seguir revisando su herida, adiós-dijo Yukito saliendo de la casa

-alguien debería quedarse con Takumi, el podría despertar y debemos decirle su estado-sugirió Eriol

-yo no quiero hacerlo, no podría mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le hice-replicó Ryu sin mirarlos

-Kero y yo lo haremos, después de todo el fue quien me ayudó-dijo Sakura tomando a Kero entre sus brazos

-¿estas segura sakura?-preguntó Syaoran

-tranquilo Syaoran, no seas celoso, no creo la señorita Sakura lo diga con otras intenciones-se burló Lian pasando su brazo por los hombros de su primo

-no lo digo por eso, me preocupa qué Sakura no ha dormido bien los últimos días-

-no te preocupes Syaoran, estaré bien, tú eres quien debería dormir bien-dijo la chica besándolo y dirigiéndose a la habitación junto a kero.

Al llegar encendió la luz del cuarto y la observó, lucía bastante idéntica a la de Hien, con la excepción que se encontraba completamente desordenado

-vaya, a este tipo no le gusta la limpieza-dijo Kero paseando su mirada por el lugar

-más bien parece que lo hizo a propósito, ¿no crees?-

-¿enojo tal vez?-

-suena probable, bueno ayudame a limpiar-

-¿qué?, ¿porque?, si el que hizo esto fue el-se quejó Kero en voz alta

-no se si te haz dado cuenta pero él no está en condiciones de limpiar su habitación, por favor Kero-pidió la chica comenzando a recoger algunos adornos rotos que se encontraban en el suelo

-pudo haberlo limpiado antes-contestó el guardián de mala gana levantando pedazos de un florero, no tardaron mucho en acomodar la mayoría de los destrozos del cuarto cuando Sakura levantó del suelo algo que llamó su atención, eran tres fotografías, en la primera se encontraba un joven Takumi acompañado de tres personas, dos de ellas parecían ser sus padres y la tercera era una pequeña niña

-¿qué miras Sakura?-preguntó Kero acercándose

-estas fotografías-respondió mostrandoselas

-¿su familia?, vaya parece que este tipo tenía un pasado después de todo, pensé que solo era un matón sin historia que fue contratado por el hermano del mocoso-

-se veía muy feliz-dijo la maestra de las cartas con una ligera sonrisa, miró la siguiente foto, el la que salía Takumi abrazando y besando en la mejilla a otra chica quien sonreía feliz- "vaya, también tenía una novia, me preguntó qué habrá pasado para qué un chico que se veía tan feliz se convirtiera en un asesino"-pensó con tristeza, miro la ultima foto y se llevó un sorpresa, ya que en ella salía Meiling, se veia que habia sido tomada sin que la chica se diera cuenta

-¿por qué tiene una fotografía de la prima del mocoso?-cuestionó kero

-tal vez en verdad se enamoro de ella-respondió mirando al joven que yacía en su cama sedado y con una venda que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, dejo las fotografías en una mesa que estaba al lado de la cama se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama y se puso a conversar con Kero.

Por otro lado Ryu se encontraba solo sentado en la sala, seguia sintiendose mal por lo que fue obligado a hacer, cuando una taza de café apareció frente a su rostro

-tomalo, supuse que no podrías dormir, así que te prepare esto-dijo Lian sonriendo mientras sujetaba dos tazas

-gracias-respondió el chico tomando la que le estaba ofreciendo

-no hubo tiempo para presentaciones, soy Lian Li-mencionó sentándose a su lado

-Ryu Ishitaru, ya te conocía, eras muy popular en la prisión-

¿enserio?, vaya supongo que tanto años ahí dentro tendrian que dar frutos-respondió con arrogancia-en cambio en el tiempo que estuve ahí nunca escuche de ti, honestamente apenas supe tu nombre hace un par de días-

-nu...nunca me ha gustado destacar, prefiero pasar desapercibido-

-entiendo, pero aun así Tian Ming te sacó de prisión y te uso para tratar de herir a la señorita sakura-

-¿qué intentas decir?-Preguntó el joven japonés confuso

-qué lo hizo sabiendo que podrías acercarte a ella sin levantar ninguna sospecha, no creo que ella no se alarmó al verte por el hecho de que tu eras aliado de Hien, así que tiene que haber otra razón, ¿tú la sabes?-

-bueno, e...ella y yo-

-¿si?-

-no...nosotros estábamos en… una relación-respondió Ryu con dificultad

-¿en serio?, ¿pero como?, si tu trabajabas con Hien-

-es un poco complicado-

-no importa, tengo tiempo asi que puedes explicarlo-dijo Lian tomando un sorbo de su café, el joven japonés asintió y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había vivido desde que conoció a Ryu hasta que fue enviado a prisión

-mmm, ya veo, no ha sido una vida fácil, aun así fueron nuestras malas decisiones las que nos mandaron encerrar, pero espero que de ahora en adelante no traiciones ni lastimes a los demás-

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntó el joven mirándolo

-porque ya los hemos hecho anteriormente, asi que es mas facil volverles a fallar, pero tratemos de no hacerlo de nuevo-

-no lo haré, no te preocupes-

-esta bien, ahora deberías dormir, desafortunadamente no hay más habitaciones así que tendrás que dormir aquí, buenas noches-se despidió Lian dirigiéndose al segundo piso

-claro, gracias por el café-contestó Ryu

-no hay problema- una vez en el segundo piso se detuvo y miró hacia la habitación de Syaoran- seguir mintiendo es muy difícil cuando ya no quiero ocultarlo más Syaoran-dijo con tristeza y entró a su cuarto

Syaoran no se encontraba en su habitación sino que estaba en el balcón charlando con Eriol ajenos a lo que pasaba dentro de la casa

-¿habra algun dia en el que no pase nada?-cuestionó el joven ingles cansado

-no lo creo, hasta que no derrotemos a Tian Ming no podremos regresar a nuestras vidas cotidianas-respondió Syaoran

-espero sea pronto, hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer y no puedo llevarlas a cabo si estamos en peligro de muerte-

-¿planes?, ¿quieres volver a Inglaterra?-

-algo más importante, quiero proponerle matrimonio a Tomoyo-confesó Eriol haciendo que el joven chino se atragantara con su bebida

-¿qué?, ¿casarte?, ¿no crees que estamos muy jovenes todavia?, apenas tenemos 20 años-

-eso no tiene nada que ver, estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, por qué debería de esperar, no me digas que no has pensado lo mismo con Sakura-

-cla...claro que lo he pensado, pero creo que aun es muy pronto-

-eres muy lento Syaoran, crees que todo debe tomerse su tiempo, si sigues asi se aburrira y te dejara-dijo Eriol con burla haciendo que Syaoran palideciera

-¿qué?, no creo… ¿crees que lo haga?-preguntó el joven con miedo

-mmm, talvez, puede que crea que no la quieres lo suficiente para dar el siguiente paso, podría incluso cambiarte por Ryu, ahora que él ha vuelto-

-¿cambiarme por Ryu?-preguntó pálido provocando que Eriol riera escandalosamente

-estoy bromeando Syaoran, claro que eso no pasara, Sakura te ama demasiado como para cambiarte-

-qué malvado eres, no deberías bromear con eso-

-lo siento, es que eres tan fácil de engañar, pero hablando en serio, tienes que pensar en eso, a las chicas les gusta cuando ven que vas enserio-

-entiendo, pero con la situación actual, no creo que deba hacer ningún plan por si algo sale mal-

-vamos no pienses así, tenemos aliados poderosos, con una buena estrategia podremos vencerlos y volver a nuestra vida normal y feliz-mencionó Eriol palmeando el hombro de Syaoran

\- tienes Razón, no debo pensar negativamente-

-exacto, cambiando de tema, ¿aun no has podido abrir el diario de Hien?-se

-no, he intentado con todo lo que se, pero el candado no quiere ceder-

-deberías pedirle ayuda a tu primo, si el sabia lo que tu hermano haría, tal vez sepa como abrir ese diario-

-no creo, Hien siempre fue muy cerrado con sus cosas personales, incluso más que yo, así que no es posible que él sepa cómo abrirlo-respondió Syaoran pesadamente

-entonces saber el contenido de ese cuaderno será imposible-

-no me rendiré, encontrare un forma de abrirlo, debo saber el contenido, saber porque hizo lo que hizo-

-claro, bueno me ire a dormir, ya es bastante tarde, hasta mañana Syaoran-dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a su habitación, el joven chino también se fue a su cuarto sin dejar de pensar en el diario de su hermano gemelo.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Takumi comenzó a dar señales de despertar

-mmm, no..no lo hagan, dejenla, mmm-murmuraba el joven en sueños agitándose un poco

-Sakura, creo que tiene una pesadilla-dijo Kero moviendo a la chica del hombro

-¿qué?, ¿pesadilla?, entonces hay que despertarlo-respondió la chica somnolienta acercándose a él para despertarlo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, él abrió su ojo respirando agitadamente

-despertaste, estabas teniendo una pesadilla-

-¿por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Takumi mirándola

-fuiste herido ayer, ¿no lo recuerdas?-contestó sakura e inmediatamente el joven llevó su mano hacia el vendaje recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior

-¿qué tan mala es la herida?-

-bueno Yukito dijo que no podrás volver a ver con ese ojo-

-¿qué?, no puede ser, ¿Ryu esta bien?-

-si, aún está deprimido, pero esta bien-

-menos mal-

-no te preocupes, tambien tu lo estarás, Syaoran conoce a alguien que te ayudará a que tu ojo izquierdo no sea un obstáculo para ti-

-¿quien?-cuestono Takumi

-Meiling, llegará mañana así que te ayudara-respondió Sakura, el joven dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente en la almohada, la maestra de las cartas recordó la fotografía que había encontrado y lo qué había pasado entre ellos dos hace tres años

-ya veo, gracias por cuidarme, pero puedes salir de aquí, quiero estar solo-la chica asintió, tomó a Kero y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba

-oye quiero decirte algo, la próxima vez que te enojes y rompas cosas, limpia tu mismo tu desorden-se quejo el pequeño guardián saliendo de la habitación junto con la maestra de las cartas

-¿de qué habla?-se preguntó Takumi, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su cuarto estaba arreglado, volteo a la mesa de al lado y se fijó que las fotografías que él mismo había arrojado al suelo ahora estaban ahí, las tomó y se recostó en su cama observandolas.

Sakura bajó a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar, pero se encontró con Syaoran quien ya estaba preparando algo

-Syaoran buenos días-dijo la chica acercándose y abrazandolo

-Sakura buenos días, ¿Takumi ya despertó?-

-si, le he dicho lo que pasó y que Meiling le ayudará a recuperarse-

-¿y qué dijo?-

-no pareció que le haya agradado la idea, pero aceptó, se vio más aliviado al decirle que Ryu estaba bien-

-a ese chico no parece importarle mucho su propia salud-

-el es muy raro, ¿y qué preparas de desayuno?-

-hotcakes, no creí que despertaras temprano, así que planeaba llevartelos-

-eres un amor Syaoran-dijo Sakura besándolo en la mejilla, en eso se escucho un golpe que provenía de la sala, ambos se dirigieron ahí, solo para encontrarse a Ryu en el suelo quejándose

-¿qué pasó?-preguntó Sakura mirándolo

-na..nada, perdón por asustarlos-respondió el joven

-te caiste del sillón, ¿verdad?, bueno ya que estas despierto tal vez quieras desayunar con nosotros-ofreció Syaoran, Ryu asintió y los siguió a la cocina donde comenzaron a comer en silencio e incómodos

-cuando termine le llevaré algunos a Takumi-dijo la maestra de las cartas

-¿ya despertó?-preguntó el joven japonés preocupado

-si, no te preocupes, preguntó por ti, está aliviado de que estes bien-

-no creo, estoy seguro de qué me odia-

-no pienses eso Ishitaru, ustedes son amigos así que no creo que te odie-mencionó Syaoran

-tú qué sabes de eso Si, nunca has herido de gravedad a un amigo, no tienes idea de lo que hablas-respondió Ryu violentamente levantándose de su lugar

-calmate Ryu, no ganas nada alterandote-dijo Sakura, en eso la puerta de la entrada se abrio y Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban ellos

-buenos días chicos, parece que llego a tiempo para desayunar…-la chica se detuvo de repente al entrar y ver la escena frente a ella

-¿Ryu?, ¿me he perdido de algo?-

-si, siéntate Tomoyo, te explicaremos-dijo Syaoran acercandole un plato a la chica

-Gracias, Eriol seguramente sigue durmiendo, bueno chicos soy toda oídos-Sakura comenzó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche

-y eso es lo que pasó-terminó de contar la chica

-vaya, pobre Takumi, pero no es tu culpa Ryu, no eras consciente de tus actos

-deberías llevarle tu de desayunar, asi podrian hablar de lo que pasó-sugirió Kero, el joven japonés asintió, tomó uno de los platos y subió

-vaya, es más introvertido que antes-dijo Tomoyo cuando el chico se fue

-seguramente la estadía en la cárcel lo cambio, estar ahí encerrado hace que la mayoría cambie, excepto Lian, el es como siempre ha sido-dijo Syaoran, siguieron comiendo cuando se les unió Lian y Eriol. Pasaron las horas y Ryu seguía encerrado en la habitación de Takumi, los jóvenes se encontraban entrenando en el patio mientras eran observados por Tomoyo y Lian quienes charlaban animadamente, cayó la tarde y ahora se encontraban descansando en la sala

-esos dos siguen encerrados-dijo Eriol refiriéndose a Takumi y Ryu

-no me sorprende, en prisión esos dos eran inseparables-mencionó Lian

-bueno se conocen desde antes, es normal-aclaro Syaoran quien se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Sakura

-oye señorita Sakura, ¿es cierto que el tal Ryu fue tu novio?-preguntó el primo de Syaoran sobresaltando a ambos

-¿que?, ah sí-contestó la chica

-¿como supiste eso?-cuestionó el joven chino

-ayer estuve hablando con él un rato, me contó acerca de eso, ahora entiendo porque te mira con desprecio Syaoran-respondió Lian encogiéndose de hombros

-pues el sentimiento es mutuo, el utilizo a Sakura para tratar de hacernos daño y la amenazó-

-entiendo, no actúes tan hostil, ahora todos estamos del mismo bando-

Continuaron hablando hasta que cayó la noche, Tomoyo se fue a su casa acompañada de Eriol y los demás se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para dormir, Ryu salió del cuarto de Takumi y se fue a la sala para tratar de dormir, al dia siguiente todos incluidos Tomoyo y Yamazaki se encontraban en la sala esperando a Meiling

-comienzo a preocuparme, ¿segura que sabrá encontrar la casa?-cuestiono Syaoran a Tomoyo inquieto

-claro, no te preocupes llegara de un minuto a otro-respondió la chica , en ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta-qué te dije-se dirigió a abrir e inmediatamente se escuchó la voz de meiling, las dos chicas llegaron a la sala

-Meiling te extrañe mucho-dijo sakura abrazándola

-Sakura, yo tambien los extrañe a todos-dijo respondiendo a su abrazo, Syaoran se acercó a ella y también la abrazo, lo mismo hicieron Eriol y Yamazaki- estoy muy feliz de volverlos a ver, espera, ¿Lian?-preguntó mirando a su primo mayor

-si Meiling, soy yo-respondió con una ligera sonrisa, la chica se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Lian, te extrañe tanto-dijo la joven china soltando un par de lágrimas

-también yo, no sabes cuanto quería volverte a ver-ella sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza, en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Ryu y lo miró sorprendida

-¿el es Ryu?-preguntó mirándolo, el joven solo asintió sin decir nada

-¿porque esta el aqui?-cuestionó mirando a Syaoran, en ese instante se escuchó un ruido y volteo cruzando su mirada con la de takumi quien se encontraba ahí

-no puede ser, ¿Takumi?-

-Meiling-fue lo único que pudo articular el joven al verla frente a él, al ver a quien había salvado la vida por haberse enamorado de ella.


	7. Una posición dificil

Capítulo 6

Takumi fue quien rompió el contacto visual entre los dos dirigiéndose a la cocina sin mirar a nadie más.

-Takumi al fin saliste de tu habitación, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Sakura mirándolo

-es un poco complicado, pero puedo arreglármelas-el joven sin decir nada más entro a la cocina, salió con un vaso lleno de agua y regresó a su habitación seguido de Ryu quien al parecer no quería permanecer más en la sala

-Syaoran, espero una explicación del porqué ellos dos están aquí-dijo Meiling mirando a su primo con los brazos cruzados

-claro, no te lo dijimos por teléfono porque quería explicarte en persona todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días, será largo así que toma asiento Meiling-respondió el joven chino, la chica se sentó y comenzó a escuchar todo el relato de parte de su primo

-Ya veo, fue bueno que lograran convencer a mi hermano, él odia a Lian-dijo mirando a su primo mayor

-el sentimiento es mutuo, pero supongo que se dio cuenta que yo servía más fuera de prisión que dentro-mencionó el hombre con una sonrisa

-estoy tan feliz de volver a verte Lian, otra pregunta, ustedes decidieron solo liberarlo a él y a Takumi, entonces ¿qué hace aquí Ryu?-

-hace algunos días un guardia de tu hermano llamó a Yamazaki, dijo que la prisión había sido atacada por los hombres de Tian Ming, tu hermano logró escapar y se encuentra a salvo, pero algunos reclusos lograron escapar incluyendo a Ryu, aunque el dijo que se lo llevaron contra su voluntad, le colocaron un hechizo de control mental para que tratara de dañar a Sakura, afortunadamente Takumi llegó a tiempo para ayudarla, pero antes de que pudiera deshacer el hechizo Ryu logró herirlo, ¿viste el vendaje en su cara verdad?-termino de contar Syaoran mirando a su prima

-¿su herida es muy mala?-preguntó ella tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible

-si, Yukito lo revisó, trató de hacer todo lo posible, pero la herida fue demasiado profunda, así que resumiendo, Takumi nunca podrá volver a ver con su ojo Izquierdo-dijo Sakura seriamente

-¿en serio?, no puede ser-se lamentó Meiling en voz baja

-pero no será tan malo, sabemos de alguien que lo ayudara a que su herida no sea un obstáculo-mencionó Lian mirándola con una sonrisa

-¿ah sí?, ¿quién?... ah no, ni siquiera lo pienses, me niego-exclamó la chica cuando descifró la mirada que le daba su primo mayor

-¿por qué no?, eres la única aquí que sabe entrenar a alguien con esos problemas, solo tu puedes ayudarlo-dijo Syaoran mirándola

-no lo se, ¿no pueden encontrar a alguien mas que lo haga?-preguntó la chica con tono de suplica

-no hay nadie más Meiling, eres la única a quien le podemos pedir esto, por favor, si lo ayudas tendremos mayores posibilidades de vencer a Tian Ming y volver a nuestra vida normal-

-maldicion, bueno supongo que tendré que hacerlo, pero tendrá que entender que será difícil y que no seré blanda con el-aceptó la joven de mala gana

-eso tendrás que explicárselo tú-dijo con firmeza el líder del clan Li

-uff, supongo, Tomoyo acompáñame por favor-pidió Meiling a su amiga, esta asintió y juntas comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación

-no te ves muy feliz por tener que hacer esto-dijo la joven japonesa mirándola

-claro que no estoy, han pasado tantas cosas estos días, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de digerir todo lo que ha pasado y ahora resulta que tengo que ayudar a Takumi para que su herida no sea un obstáculo para el-soltó la chica con fastidio

-algo me dice que es solo por lo último que estas de mal humor-

-creí que nunca lo volvería a ver, de pronto aparece frente a mí, y muy diferente de lo que lo recuerdo-

-¿eso quiere decir que aun sientes algo por el?-

-tal vez, no estoy muy segura, después de todo han pasado tres años y a pesar de lo que hizo, si no fuera por él yo estaría muerta-dijo Meiling, Tomoyo la miro, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo se escucho un cristal rompiéndose, el ruido venía de la habitación de Takumi, las chicas se apresuraron y entraron solo para encontrarse a Ryu y Takumi golpeandose y gritandose el uno al otro

-¿es que estas loco?-grito Takumi quien tenía a Ryu contra el suelo

-no, tu no entiendes, tengo que hacerlo-respondió el joven japonés tratando de quitárselo de encima, el sangraba de la nariz al contrario de Takumi quien solo tenía un golpe en la mejilla

-¿qué rayos les pasa?-cuestiono Meiling tratando de separarlos con ayuda de Tomoyo

-¿por qué están peleando?-preguntó la joven japonesa cuando lograron quitar a Takumi de encima de Ryu

-no pasa nada-respondió Takumi resoplando

-no mientas, esto no parecía nada-dijo la joven china, en ese momento llegaron los demás quienes habían escuchado el ruido

-¿qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Syaoran seriamente

-ya dijo Takumi que no pasa nada, que molestos-dijo Ryu apartandolos y saliendo de la habitación

-deberías ir a hablar con él-sugirió el líder del clan Li a Sakura

-¿yo?, ¿por qué?-la joven lo miró confusa

-creo que el te dirá lo que pasa si eres tu la que se lo pregunta-

-entiendo, ire con el-Sakura salio tras Ryu dejando a los demás ahí

-ya les dije que no pasa nada, no tienen por qué armar un escándalo-dijo Takumi con tranquilidad sujetándose la mejilla golpeada

-¿estás seguro?-cuestionó Syaoran

-si, solo fue un malentendido que nos llevó a recurrir a la violencia, nos pasa muy seguido, pero nada de lo que ustedes deban preocuparse-

-bueno, esta bien, la próxima vez que les pase esto mejor llamenos para ayudarles a resolver sus diferencias en lugar de golpearse entre ustedes-dijo el joven chino frunciendo el entrecejo

-tranquilo, no habrá necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo, creo que ambos hemos aprendido la lección-dijo dándoles la espalda, los demás salieron exceptuando a Meiling-¿tu no te vas a ir?-

-tengo que hablar contigo acerca del entrenamiento que vas a recibir de mí parte-respondió la chica con los brazos cruzados

-ahí si, algo asi me dijeron, pero pensé que te ibas a negar-se volteo mirándola con el ojo que no se encontraba vendado

-lo hice al principio, pero si no te recuperas no podremos volver a vivir en paz, solo te dire que será un proceso difícil y tal vez te duela un poco-

-esta bien, no importa-

-entonces está hecho, mañana a primera hora comenzaremos-dijo la joven saliendo de la habitación, el joven la miró irse y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de vidrio del vaso que había roto, al mismo tiempo Sakura encontró a Ryu sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del patio, se acercó a él viendo como trataba de de detener la hemorragia de su nariz con su mano

-deberías usar esto, es más limpio-dijo Sakura tendiendole un pañuelo

-gracias-respondió Ryu tomando lo que le ofrecía

-¿por qué estaban peleando?-

-por nada-

-¿en serio?, ambos se veían muy molestos, ¿paso algo entre ustedes?-preguntó la chica sentándose a su lado

-no fue nada, en serio, tuvimos un malentendido, pero nada por lo deban preocuparse-respondió Ryu con una ligera sonrisa

-no has cambiado nada ¿sabes?, siempre has dicho "todo está bien, no te preocupes, no es nada", incluso cuando estabas triste o enojado-

-¿en serio?, nunca he pensado en eso, lo lamento, pero creo que lo hago debido a la manera en que fui criado, cuando era niño mis padres solían golpearme si lloraba o reía o hacia cualquier cosa-confesó el joven japonés sorprendiendo a Sakura

-¿tus propios padres te golpeaban?-cuestionó la chica

-pues si, ellos eran gente alcohólica y en ocasiones se drogaban, tanto yo como mi hermana fuimos solo accidentes, por lo que ellos soltaban sus frustraciones contra nosotros, fue por eso que a los diez años tomé a Haru y huimos de ahí, vivimos en la calle muchos años hasta que conocimos a Hien y bueno, lo demas ya lo sabes-terminó de contar Ryu

-no sabia que habias pasado por todo eso, si me lo hubieras contado desde el principio, yo…-

-habrías sabido desde el principio quién era exactamente y a qué venía, pero aunque no lo creas yo estuve tentado muchas veces a decirte la verdad, sobre todo cuando comenzamos a salir-

¿por qué no lo hiciste?, hubiera encontrado una forma de ayudarte-

-estaba demasiado asustado, Hien tenía a mi pequeña hermana, no queria que le hiciera algo malo por mí culpa, tengo que protegerla con mi vida, lo bueno es que ahora se dónde está-explicó Ryu mostrándole la carta con una ligera sonrisa

-¿aún no has hablado con ella?-

-no, lo haré pronto, solo que no se qué decirle, han pasado muchos años-

-solo dile lo que ha pasado y qué sientes el haberla dejado sola, creo que ella te perdonara-sugirió la maestra de las cartas

-eso espero-

-Sakura, el mocoso quiere saber si ya terminaste de hablar con el otro mocoso-grito Kero acercándose a ellos

-falta poco Kero-respondió la joven sonriéndole

-¿me llamaste mocoso?-preguntó Ryu

-pues claro, para mí solo eres un mocoso-señaló el pequeño guardián con sus bracitos cruzados

-ya veo, por cierto, es la primera vez que hablo contigo, cuando solía ir a casa de Sakura siempre fingias ser un muñeco-

-eso era por qué yo no sabia que tu sabías qué yo era el fabuloso guardian Kerberos-

-no lo sabía, cuando Hien me dijo que tu tenias un par de guardianes, imagine que serian tipos con trajes y lentes oscuros, no pense que serian tu amigo y este simple muñeco-confesó Ryu haciendo enojar a Kero por la palabra peluche

-¿peluche?, qué te pasa mocoso, yo no soy un simple muñeco yo soy el gran guardián del sol Kerberos, tu no eres nadie para…¿qué te pasa Sakura?, suéltame, tengo que darle una lección-dijo retorciéndose entre los brazos de la joven

-ya es suficiente Kero, entremos a la casa-ella y Kero entraron a la casa dejando a Ryu ahí

-¿qué ocurrió?, ¿te dijo por qué peleaban?-preguntó Syaoran acercándose a ella

-no, solo dijo que fue un malentendido, que no hay porqué preocuparnos-

-ya veo, parece que quieren que el motivo quede entre ellos, Takumi tampoco dijo nada-dijo sentándose en el sillón junto con ella

-ellos dos tienen demasiados secretos, pero creo que Ryu ya se está abriendo más, me contó acerca de su niñez-

¿en serio?, seguramente eres la única persona aquí a la que le tiene confianza, el te quiere mucho-

-eso ya es pasado, no creo que siga queriendome de esa manera, solo me lo dijo por qué inspiró confianza, al contrario que a ti-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Syaoran con el ceño fruncido

-a que no puede sentir confianza en quien le quitó a su novia-respondió Eriol entrando a la sala con Tomoyo y Meiling

-Eriol tiene razón, me sorprende que no trate de la misma manera a Sakura, después de todo tu elegiste a Syaoran por encima de él-mencionó la joven Daidouji sonriendo

-el amor es algo muy complicado, en cierta forma lo entiendo un poco-dijo Meiling suspirando

-¿lo dices por lo tuyo con Takumi?-cuestionó Syaoran

-más bien lo digo por lo que yo sentia por ti, lo digo porque tanto Ryu como yo perdimos a quienes queríamos por un par de niños extranjeros-

-vamos Meiling, ya me disculpe por eso, y también Sakura-exclamó su primo

-lo se, fue por eso que lo pude superar y seguir entrando en amores complicados supongo, pero con Ryu ninguno se ha disculpado, es por eso su actitud hacia ti-

-yo si me disculpe, lo hice el mismo dia que terminamos-se defendió Sakura

-entonces solo falta Syaoran-

-como si fuera a disculparme con ese tipo, el engaño y trato de herir a Sakura-respondió el joven chino

-como si yo fuera a aceptar una disculpa tuya, no me agradas ni me agradaras Li-dijo Ryu entrando a la casa y dirigiéndose al segundo piso

-ahora ha quedado claro que el y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien-dijo Syaoran abrazando a Sakura

-subió al segundo piso, ¿estará bien?-preguntó Tomoyo

-supongo que sí o eso espero-respondió Eriol, Ryu se dirigía a la habitación de Takumi para hablar con más calma del asunto que los había hecho pelear, en su camino reparó en que la puerta de la habitación que había sido de Hien se encontraba abierto, extrañado entró encontrándose a Lian Li con un cuaderno abierto entre sus manos

-¿Li?, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el joven japonés acercándose

-ah eres tú, creí que Syaoran había entrado, solo leía, me gustan los libros y mi primo tiene algunos muy interesantes, por eso vine a buscarlos-respondió Lian cerrando el que tenía entre sus manos

-entiendo, bueno te dejo entonces, hasta luego-Ryu salió de la habitación dejando solo a Lian quien soltó un suspiro de alivio

-menos mal que no fue Syaoran, pero Hien, porque yo si pude abrir este diario y el no, te divierte el hecho de que yo me haya enterado de esto, me has puesto en una situación mucho más complicada ahora que se la verdad, esto es malvado de tu parte, seguramente Syaoran ahora si nunca me perdonará-dijo para sí mismo antes de guardar el diario en su lugar y salir de ahí.


	8. Familia

Capítulo 8

Hong Kong

Hace 6 años

Lian caminaba por la mansión Li buscando a Hien, hoy era su fiesta de compromiso, a sus 23 años se encontraba muy emocionado por ese acontecimiento y quería que toda su familia estuviera ahí, caminaba hacia su habitación cuando escucho la voz de Hien.

-¿cómo va todo por alla?, entiendo lo que dices, pero aun no puedo irme, tratare de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto dile que siga vigilandola, ¿el otro tipo ya se adapto a esto?, entiendo, bueno ya se acostumbrara, de acuerdo, adiós-Lian escuchaba la voz de Hien al otro lado de la puerta

-"¿con quien estara hablando?"-pensó el mayor tocando a la puerta

-¿quien es?-

-soy yo, Lian, ¿puedo pasar?-

-claro primo, ¿qué necesitas?-preguntó el chico un poco nervioso

-¿ya lo olvidaste?, hoy es mi fiesta de compromiso, quiero que todos estén ahí y solo faltas tú, incluso Syaoran llegó a tiempo-

-ah cierto, lo lamento, vamos- Respondió Hien dirigiéndose junto a su primo a la sala- wow, tu fiesta de compromiso, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que sentarias cabeza-

-tampoco yo, pero cuando estoy con ella siento que quiero estar asi por siempre, además tu madre insistió mucho, sobre todo después de que Syaoran rompiera su compromiso con Meiling y tu hayas rechazado a todas las prospectas-respondió Lian riendo

-es solo que la idea del matrimonio me aterra, en serio admiro a mis padres y ahora a ti-dijo el menor de los Li con escalofríos

-lo se, siempre lo has dicho, por cierto, ¿con quien hablabas antes de que entrara a tu cuarto?-

-¿que?, ah… no era nadie, so...solo era un amigo de la escuela-respondió visiblemente nervioso, el mayor lo miró con sospecha, pero decidió no preguntar más, aun así los siguientes días comenzó a vigilarlo, dándose cuenta que el chico planeaba algo malo a espaldas de todos.

Hasta que un día, pasada la medianoche, Lian se encontraba revisando unos documentos en la sala de la mansión Li, cuando escucho un golpe seco que venía de uno de los pasillos, tomando una daga que se encontraba junto a él fue hacia ahí encontrándose a Hien y a un guardia apuñalado.

-Hien, ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-preguntó acercándose lentamente a el chico

-ya veo, así que eras tu, me di cuenta que alguien solía espiarme, entonces ya debes saber lo que quiero hacer-respondió dirigiendo su espada a su primo, quien solo levanto sus manos para que Hien no lo atacara

-¿porqué?-

-estoy harto de esto Lian, estando en esta familia nunca podré hacer lo que quiero, aun si quisiera estar aqui nunca podre tener un puesto de poder, siempre seré solo el segundo, todo por haber nacido 5 minutos después Syaoran, yo no quiero esto Lian, entiendelo-

-puedo comprender eso Hien, pero esta no es la forma de resolverlo, tal vez si hablas con la tia…-

-¿crees qué no lo he hecho?, he hablado con mi madre, ella no escucha lo que quiero, solo piensa en el bienestar del clan sin ponerse a pensar si eso es realmente lo que queremos, Syaoran es conformista por eso lo acepto, pero yo no quiero hacer eso-

-aun así, esto no es la solución-

-¿entonces cual es?-

-no lo se, pero…-

-si no lo sabes, entonces no te metas en esto-dijo acercándose a él con la intención de herirlo, Lian se coloco en posicion de pelea, pero antes de atacarse, apareció el jefe de la guardia Tao Liang, este al ver el cadáver del guardia inmediatamente dio la alarma preparándose para arremeter contra Hien cuando fue detenido por Lian quien lo sacó de la casa llevándolo al jardín.

-escucha Hien, si ese es el camino que has elegido no me interpondré en el, solo prometeme que no dañaras a nadie más-pidió el mayor de los Li sujetando a Tao Liang, Hien solo lo miro y asintió -bien, ahora vete antes de que alguien más venga-

El joven chino dio media vuelta y salio de ahí sonriendo ya que su plan de causarle lastima a su primo había funcionado, él nunca sabría qué era lo que en realidad quería hacer. Tao Liang logró zafarse del agarre de Lian comenzando a pelear el uno contra el otro, cuando Syaoran llegó ahí solo encontró a su primo ileso y al jefe de la guardia completamente herido, después de que el jefe del clan Li fuera tras Hien, algunos otros guardias arrestaron a Lian sin que él opusiera resistencia ya que había aceptado lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, dos días después de ese incidente fue enjuiciado y enviado a prisión con el cargo de traición mientras veía a sus familiares y a su ahora ex-prometida mirarlo con decepción.

Actualidad

Lian Li se encontraba en su habitación, seguía sorprendido por lo que había leído en el diario de Hien, ahora no sabia como decirle a Syaoran lo que en realidad había ocurrido

-si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría… debería haberme quedado en prisión-dijo el hombre sujetandose su cabeza demasiado estresado para pensar con claridad. En la habitación de Takumi se encontraba esta charlando con Ryu

-lamento haberte golpeado Ryu-se disculpó el joven mirándolo

-no hay problema, yo tambien te golpee así que estamos a mano, pero lo que decidí no ha cambiado-

-lo se, ya lo he entendido-

-gracias, solo te pedire un favor, si algo me pasa por favor cuida de Haru, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿es por eso que no has intentado llamarla?-cuestionó el mayor mirándolo con su ojo ileso

-no puedo arriesgarme a que ella me pierda de nuevo, así que es mejor que no hable con ella-respondió Ryu mirando hacia la ventana

-no te detendré, solo quiero que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer-el menor solo asintió sin mirarlo

Al día siguiente se encontraban Takumi y Meiling en el jardín, solo se encontraban ellos debido a que aún no amanecía, ambos se encontraban un poco adormilados, pero decidieron que era mejor entrenar temprano

-bueno, hoy comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento y recuerda que entre más esfuerzo pongas mas rápido esto terminara-dijo la joven china con sus manos en la cintura

-claro, comencemos-respondió Takumi

-de acuerdo, ponte esto en la cara-dice tendiendole una venda negra

-¿qué?, ¿para qué?-

-mira te explico, después de que tu ojo fue herido has estado viendo extraño, ¿verdad?, como si no pudieras medir la distancia entre tu persona y los objetos o las paredes, ¿no es así?-

-si, me ha pasado eso últimamente-

-es por qué tu ojo trata de adaptarse y hacer las funciones de los dos ojos, pero eso es imposible, así que lo que haremos es que no tengas que depender de tu vista, por eso debes ponerte esta venda-

-¿y después qué?-preguntó el joven colocandose la venda en sus ojos, la chica tomó un palo que estaba en el suelo junto a ella y se lo puso en sus manos

-con ese palo tendrás que detener los golpes que te tratare de dar, también yo tengo uno, así que prepárate, tendrás que poner el practica tus oídos-Takumi levantó la cabeza para intentar escuchar algo que le dijera de dónde vendría el golpe, de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en la pierna por lo que soltó un quejido de dolor.

-oye, no tan fuerte-dijo tocándose la pierna con la mano

-no esperabas lograrlo a la primera, ¿o sí?-señaló la chica con una ligera sonrisa, siguió arremetiendo contra el japonés, quien a pesar de tratar de detener los golpes seguía recibiendolos, ya sentía dolor en ambas piernas y brazos.

-se ve que la está pasando mal-dijo Sakura quien estaba sentada en una banca que se encontraba en el jardín al lado de Syaoran

-el entrenamiento que está usando con él es mucho más estricto que el que usaba normalmente-mencionó el hechicero chino

-¿no crees que lo esté haciendo a propósito, o si?-cuestiono Eriol con una sonrisa

-no creo, Meiling no es tan mala, tal vez de esta forma será más rápido que el se recupere, supongo-respondió la maestra de las cartas, en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta por lo que Kero fue a abrir, regresó acompañado de Yukito quien los saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?-

-hola Yukito, vemos cómo entrena meiling a Takumi-dijo Syaoran señalandolos, el médico los miró, viendo como la chica lo golpeaba por lo que sonrió

-ya veo, podrian decirle que paren por hoy, tengo que revisar al chico-

-claro, Meiling deja de golpear a Takumi, Tsukishiro necesita revisar a tu víctima-gritó Eriol para después soltar una carcajada, la chica lo escucho soltando la vara que traía entre manos, Takumi se quitó la venda de los ojos y la miro

-¿hiciste todo esto a propósito verdad?-se quejó el hombre con una mueca de dolor

-claro que no, haciendo esto te recuperarás más rápido-respondió meiling con dureza

-sí, a cambio de contusiones y heridas internas en el resto de mi cuerpo-

-no seas tan llorón, mañana continuaremos con esto, por ahora ve con él-Takumi la miro y dando media vuelta entró a la sala donde ya esperaba Yukito.

-hola, hoy vengo a quitarte los puntos que te coloque en el ojo-dijo el médico señalando el sofá, Takumi se recostó ahí, Yukito se acercó removiendo la venda que había colocado en su ojo -tal vez te duela un poco, intenta resistir, ¿de acuerdo?-

-claro, creo que sera menos doloroso que los golpes que acabo de recibir-dijo el joven japonés, aun así no pudo evitar hacer un mueca de dolor cada que Yukito quitaba los hilos de su ojo

-ya está, ya solo lo cubriré con un par de gasas-

-gracias, ¿cuando podre quitarme esto?

-en un par de días cicatrizara por completo así que ya no necesitarás cubrirlo, solo asegúrate de limpiarlo bien, no queremos que se infecte, ahora debo volver al hospital, por cierto, últimamente ha habido más tipos vigilando, así que recomiendo que no salgan de la casa-advirtió Yukito mirándolos con seriedad

-entiendo, gracias Yukito-dijo sakura, el médico los miro y salio de la casa, Takumi regreso a su habitación, Syaoran y Eriol salieron al jardín para entrenar un poco seguidos de Meiling y Kero quienes querían verlos, por su parte Sakura se quedo dentro de la casa acomodando un par de cosas en la cocina, se encontraba sobre un banco intentando alcanzar algo de la parte más alta de la alacena cuando Ryu entró a la habitación

-¿Sakura qué haces?-preguntó el joven mirándola

-necesito bajar un par de cosas de aquí arriba-respondió poniéndose de puntillas sobre el banco

-¿necesitas ayuda?-

-no gracias, puedo hacerlo sola-la chica estiró su brazo cuando de pronto resbaló, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó

-se que no soy muy alto, pero debiste haber aceptado mi ayuda-dijo Ryu quien se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de Sakura

-lo lamento Ryu, ¿te lastime?-cuestiono Sakura poniéndose de pie

-no, estoy bien, pero para la próxima acepta la ayuda o usa tus cartas mágicas, apuesto a que tu vida seria mucho mas facil-se levantó y fue a tomar agua

-no se debe usar la magia todo el tiempo, es malo abusar de ese poder-

-hablas como mi pequeña hermana, cuando descubrí que podía hacer magia, creí que podríamos hacer lo que fuera, pero ella me dijo las mismas palabras que tu acabas decir-

-ella tiene razón-

-lo se, ella siempre ha sido más madura que yo y eso que el mayor soy yo-

-me gustaria conocerla, ¿cuando la vuelvas a ver, podrías presentarmela?-

-eh, supongo, "si es que vuelvo a verla"-pensó el joven japonés

-gracias-Sakura regreso a lo que hacía dándole la espalda al chico

-Sakura, en serio lamento lo que te hice hace tres años y lo de hace unos dias, soy un idiota, es por eso que he intentado hacerte daño muchas veces-soltó Ryu, ella volteo y lo miro

-creí haberte dicho que no había problema, entiendo por qué lo hiciste y no te lo reprocho-

-pero, aun así…-

-pero nada, yo no te tengo ningún rencor acerca de lo que pasó, así que ya no toques ese tema, ¿entiendes?-

-claro, solo te dire algo mas, conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis 20 años de vida, solo queria que supieras eso-dijo saliendo de la cocina, Sakura lo miro un poco confundida

-"¿porque sonó como si se estuviera despidiendo?", debo estar imaginando cosas-mencionó la chica volviendo a lo que hacía, al terminar salió al jardín para ver cómo iban los chicos

-¿cómo van?-preguntó una vez que llego con Meiling

-ambos son bastante buenos, pero obviamente Syaoran es mejor-respondió la chica

-el poder mágico de ambos es muy alto, pero claro el de Sakurita es mucho mayor-dijo Kero con orgullo

-Syaoran también me dijo eso, pero no estoy muy segura, ellos se ven que pueden controlarla mucho mejor que yo-mencionó la maestra de las cartas

-no deberías dudar de eso, tu poder mágico solo se compara con el de Clow, actualmente tu eres la hechicera mas poderosa del mundo, si lo quisieras podrías hacer más cartas de las que tienes-dijo Eriol acercándose a ellos provocando que Sakura se sonrojara

-me apena mucho que lo digan, inclusive la madre de Syaoran me lo ha dicho-

-¿cuando te dijo eso?-preguntó Syaoran acercándose

-el año pasado que fuimos de vacaciones a tu casa, me encontraba en el jardín mientras tu estabas en tu despacho arreglando unos asuntos, ella sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar-

-¿de qué hablaron?-

-de ti Syaoran, tu madre me contó muchas cosas de cuando eras pequeño e incluso me mostró un par de fotos-

-¿fotos?-preguntó el joven chino con temor, debido a que sus hermanas anteriormente también le habían mostrado muchas fotos de el y su hermano,algunas de ellas bastante vergonzosas

-si, pero descuida no eran como las que me habían mostrado tus hermanas, me gustaron mucho, en especial en las que sales con tu padre-respondió la joven mirándolo con ternura, Syaoran mostró una sonrisa al recordar esas fotografías ya que esas también eran sus favoritas

-si, tambien me gustan esas, a pesar de que son pocas creo que son las mejores-

-la que mas me gusto es en la que salen tu y Hien junto a él-

-ah, ya recuerdo cual es, según mi madre nos tomaron esa foto cuando cumplimos 1 año-

-¿qué edad tenían cuando él murió?-preguntó Eriol con curiosidad

-creo qué fue cuando aun no cumpliamos los 2 años, es por eso qué no tengo ningún recuerdo de él, lo único que me hace recordarlo son las fotografías-Respondió Syaoran con melancolía, Sakura tomo su mano ya que ella tambien entendia lo que era no recordar a un ser querido

-ya veo, ¿y sabes cómo murió?-continuó preguntando el hechicero inglés

-si, mi madre dijo que fue un accidente automovilístico, el y el padre de Meiling venían de una reunión de negocios, al parecer había mal clima ese día y cayeron a un barranco-

-¿entonces tu padre también murió ese día Meiling?-preguntó la joven japonesa a su amiga

-si, pero a diferencia de Syaoran, yo solo tengo una fotografía de él, ya que no le gustaban las fotos-respondió la joven mirándolos

-¿y como era?-

-básicamente la ver a mi hermano Shang es como si lo estuvieras viendo a él, son casi idénticos, pero según mi madre solo se diferencian en su forma de ser, mi padre era muy amable y Shang… bueno creo que ya saben como es-

-pero según mis hermanas él no era así, supongo que fue la muerte del tío lo que lo hizo cambiar-explicó Syaoran con calma

-eso no es excusa para que se haya convertido en alguien desagradable, tu hermana mayor tambien tenia la misma edad cuando eso pasó y ella no es como el-respondió Meiling cruzándose de brazos

-¿qué edad tenían ellos cuando eso pasó?-preguntó Kero quien se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Sakura

-15, Shang y Fanren son los mayores, después van Futtie y Feimei, luego Lian y Shiefa, nosotros somos los pequeños-contó Syaoran usando los dedos

-¿quienes son los padres de tu primo Lian?-cuestionó Eriol con curiosidad, ya que el hombre no era hermano de Meiling

-era el hermano mayor de mi padre y mi tío, él y su esposa murieron cuando Lian tenia 5 años, fue por eso que mis padres se hicieron cargo de él hasta que fue enviado a prisión-

-Si, aun recuerdo ese juicio, no fue muy justo, prácticamente juzgaron a Lian ya considerándolo culpable-recordó Meiling quien había estado presente en ese juicio, al contrario de Syaoran quien no asistió debido a que se encontraba herido por lo que le habia hecho Hien

-tampoco es que fuera inocente, cuando los encontré, el mismo me dijo lo había ayudado-dijo el hechicero chino recordando lo que había pasado

-en eso tienes razón, tampoco su actitud ayudó mucho, actuó como si no le importara lo que le estaba pasando e incluso se declaró el mismo culpable-

-todos sabían que yo era culpable, no servía de nada mentir en esa situación-dijo Lian mirándolos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, los demás lo miraron con sorpresa ya que no lo había escuchado acercarse

-Lian es hora de que me digas la verdad, ¿porque ayudaste a mí hermano?-preguntó Syaoran decidido a que su primo mayor le dijera la verdad de sus motivos

-"¿debería decirle la verdad o no?"-el hombre soltó un suspiro entrando a la casa y tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, los demás lo siguieron con cautela, el jefe del clan Li lo miraba con dureza

-dime la verdad Lian, ¿porque hiciste eso?-

-por que asi lo decidi, el no me pidió su ayuda para nada, fui yo quien se ofreció para ayudarlo, aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar-

-pero porque lo hiciste, tu ya tenias una vida hecha, ¿porque arruinarla solo por ayudarlo?-

-no lo se Syaoran, también por mucho tiempo me pregunté qué fue lo que me hizo arruinar mi carrera en el concilio y mi futuro matrimonio, aun así nunca supe el porqué decidí ayudarlo-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie mirando a sus dos primos -lo que si te dire, es que yo no sabía lo que él en realidad estaba planeando, yo no sabía que él quería matarte-

-¿no lo sabías?, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo para qué lo ayudaras?-continuó cuestionando el joven chino, Lian suspiro antes de contarle lo que había ocurrido esa noche en la mansión Li, cuando terminó los demás solo lo miraban

-ahora entiendo el porque el me dijo cuando peleamos que nunca te pidió ayuda, que tu solo habías hecho eso-dijo Syaoran mirándolo

-él tenía razón, yo lo hice solo, así que me merecía todo lo que me paso-el mayor soltó una risa caminando hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación, Eriol lo miró con sospecha y usando la excusa de ir a su cuarto, fue detrás del hombre

-espera primo de Syaoran, lo que dijiste ahí abajo, no fue del todo cierto ¿verdad?-preguntó el joven ingles cuando lo alcanzó, Lian solo lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa triste

-me temo que no se de que hablas-contestó entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él, Eriol solo se quedo mirando el lugar por el que había entrado.

Pasaron dos días desde esa platica en la que todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, el entrenamiento entre Meiling y Takumi iba mejorando un poco, pero el joven aún no lograba detener algún golpe, todos seguían con sus entrenamientos tranquilamente, ya caída la noche todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones durmiendo a excepción de dos personas que se encontraban fuera de la casa

-vuelvo a repetirlo, ¿estás seguro de esto?-preguntó Takumi quien se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-ya te dije que si, ese tipo solo me dio una semana, si no vuelvo el vendra aqui, es mejor que yo vaya, asi les dire que ella no se encuentra aquí, eso al menos los retrasara en su búsqueda-respondió Ryu mirándolo con seriedad

-¿y si se da cuenta de que mientes?-

-seguramente me matará-

-¿estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida solo por esa chica?-

-tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, tu hiciste lo mismo hace tres años, no te preocupes, estaré bien-dijo Ryu mostrándole una sonrisa, entendía su preocupación, pero no podía dejar que ese sujeto se acercara a Sakura -bueno ya tengo que irme, si te preguntan por mí, no les digas nada, actua como si no supieras donde estoy, confio en ti Takumi-mencionó extendiendo su mano, el mayor asintió estrechando la mano que le ofrecía, Ryu sonrió saliendo del perímetro de la barrera, una vez fuera camino más hacia el centro de Tomoeda y tomó un taxi que lo llevó a Tokio, una vez en la ciudad se dirigió al lugar donde Tao Liang se quedaba

-al fin, miren quien volvio- dijo el hombre chino cuando lo vio entrar -¿hiciste lo que te ordene?-

-lo intente, pero ella no se encuentra en Tomoeda-respondió Ryu lo más serio posible, al escuchar eso Tao hizo una seña a dos guardias que se encontraban ahí, ellos se acercaron y tomaron al chico de los brazos

-explica, ¿entonces donde esta Sakura Kinomoto?-preguntó acercándose a él

-lo siento, pero no pude averiguarlo, ninguno de sus conocidos en el pueblo sabe algo, lo único que me dijeron es que ella desapareció hace un par de meses, trate de localizar a su padre, pero él tampoco se encuentra en el pueblo, está en el extranjero, pero según lo que supe ella no está con él-mintió Ryu esperando que el hombre se lo creyera

-ya veo, así que no está en Tomoeda- Tao Liang puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que Ryu se retorciera de dolor -¿crees que soy idiota?, sé qué me estás mintiendo-

-no...no miento, te estoy diciendo la verdad-respondió con dificultad, pero el hombre volvió a golpearlo en el estómago y el rostro

-se que te reuniste con ella el mismo dia que llegaste ahí, ¿pensaste que te dejaría ir solo?, no podía confiar sólo en el hechizo de control mental, alguien estuvo vigilando, por desgracia perdió tu rastro, pero ahora qué estás aquí me diras donde esta la chica-

-solo me usaste para tratar de hacerle daño, no te dire nada maldito-dijo Ryu mirándolo con furia, Tao Liang soltó una risa volviendo a golpearlo en el rostro repetidamente

-encarguense de el, enseñenle lo que sucede cuando me hace molestar, pero no lo maten, lo usare para encontrar a Sakura Kinomoto, hare que ella sola salga de su escondite, al parecer ella no es del tipo que dejaría que sus amigos la pasaran mal-ordenó el hombre a los guardias que lo sujetaban, estos asintieron llevando a Ryu a una habitación vacía, donde un avez cerraron la puerta se comenzaron a escuchar cómo lo golpeaban una y otra vez, Tao Liang regreso a su habitación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, si bien había fallado la primera vez usando a Ryu, el la siguiente lo conseguiría, encontraría y mataría a Sakura Kinomoto.


	9. Tortura

Capítulo 9

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó ajena a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Meiling, quien para sorpresa de la joven aún no había despertado, después de tomar un baño salió hacia la cocina para prepararse un café, cuando encontró a Takumi sentado en uno de los sillones con la mirada fija al frente, así que se acercó a él.

-Takumi, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Sakura colocandose frente a él, al verla el joven dio un respingo ya que no la había escuchado acercarse, ella lo miró con detenimiento observando qué tenía unas grandes ojeras

-Ah, Kinomoto, ¿necesitas algo?-

-no, solo te vi aquí sentado, parece que no dormiste anoche, ¿estás bien?-

-si, es solo que como no pude dormir baje aquí-respondió Takumi reprimiendo un bostezo, fue ahí donde la chica reparó en un detalle, el joven no llevaba sus acostumbradas camisas de manga larga, por lo cual pudo darse cuenta de algo que nadie sabía, Takumi tenía un tatuaje en su brazo derecho, era azul y parecía ser un animal, pero Sakura no lo pudo identificar

-voy a preparar café, ¿gustas uno?-preguntó sin dejar de ver el brazo, Takumi se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente lo cubrió con su mano

-no gracias, estoy bien, subiré a mi habitación para tratar de dormir un poco-la joven lo miró alejarse aún pensado en ese extraño tatuaje, pero decidió no indagar más en eso, así que retomo su camino a la cocina, más tarde se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura

-buenos días Sakura-saludó Syaoran recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

-buenos días Syaoran, ¿dormiste bien?-

-no mucho pero estoy bien, ¿y tu?-

-algo, Meiling y yo estuvimos conversando de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, dormimos hasta tarde, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes-la joven volteo a verlo para darle un ligero beso en los labios, el chico le correspondió colocando sus manos en la cintura de Sakura, continuaron besándose por un largo momento hasta que una tos que provenía de la entrada de la cocina los hizo separarse

-chicos, no quisiéramos interrumpir su momento romántico, pero el desayuno se esta quemando-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, junto a él se encontraban Lian y Meiling quien sostenía a Kero entre sus brazos, el pequeño guardián se retorcía tratando de soltarse, mientras les gritaba a ambos jóvenes

-¿qué rayos creen que hacen?, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta que estabamos aqui?- el rostro de ambos estaba completamente rojo, se separaron volviendo su atención al desayuno que habían quemado, comenzaron a preparar uno nuevo mientras que los otros jóvenes no paraban de reírse. Una vez terminaron de cocinar de nuevo comenzaron a comer, sin que Eriol y Meiling dejarán de molestarnos por lo que había ocurrido

-chicos, ya dejen de molestarlos, como si a ustedes no les hubiera pasado lo mismo- dijo Lian calmando a los dos jóvenes

-tienes razón primo de Syaoran, eso me ha pasado al menos tres veces y fue peor para mí, por qué quién nos vio era la mamá de Tomoyo, ella reaccionó peor que nosotros- respondió Eriol

-yo si puedo burlarme, ya que eso no me ha pasado a mí- mencionó Meiling sonriendo

-¿en serio?, ¿no has tenido novio?-preguntó el mayor de los Li sorprendido

-claro que sí, pero para ser sincera nunca nos besamos- confesó la joven china sorprendiendo a los demás

-increible, entonces ¿nunca besaste al chico tuerto?-

-espera, ¿porque crees que hablo de él?-

-la forma en que te mira y en la que tu lo miras, es muy evidente que algo hubo entre los dos, además en una ocasión escuche una conversación entre él y el otro muchacho-

-¿de qué hablaban?-preguntó Syaoran curioso

-de tu novia y de mí adorada prima, pero no entraré en detalles, ademas mas que platica, el tal Ryu era el único que hablaba mientras que el otro solo lo miraba asintiendo o negando a lo que escuchaba- respondió Lian, ambas chicas y Syaoran solo lo miraban preguntándose de qué habrían hablado

-hablando de Ryu, no ha bajado a desayunar-mencionó Eriol

-es extraño, ese mocoso diario está aquí abajo desde temprano- secundo Kero extrañado

-tal vez hoy se quedó dormido-sugirió Lian

-puede ser-dijo Syaoran

-y el flojo de Takumi no ha bajado, el fue quien sugirió entrenar por la mañana- se quejó Meiling cruzando los brazos

-no creo que vaya a bajar hoy, cuando baje para preparar el desayuno lo encontré aquí, dijo que no había dormido nada en toda la noche- explicó sakura

-ya veo, al menos descansaré por hoy- dijo la joven china mientras seguía comiendo, después de un rato terminaron de desayunar y salieron a entrenar al jardín, a excepción de Lian quien subió a su habitación.

Ya en la tarde, se encontraban descansando en la sala mientras conversaban.

-¿no creen que es extraño?, no hemos visto a Ryu en todo el dia- dijo Eriol mirando a sus amigos

-tienes razón, pero tal vez sigue en la habitación de Takumi-respondió Sakura con algo de inseguridad

-ni siquiera he visto que ese mocoso baje a comer algo-mencionó Kero

-si tanto les preocupa, vayan a la habitación de Takumi, seguramente está ahí-sugiro Tomoyo quien había llegado en el transcurso del dia

-ire a ver si está ahí- dijo Meiling levantándose del sillón

-te acompaño Meiling-Syaoran fue detrás de ella, ambos caminaron hasta la habitación del joven japonés, al llegar ahí tocaron a la puerta, pero al ver que nadie respondía, entraron viendo que solo estaba Takumi ahí, seguía dormido pero parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, así que se acercaron para despertarlo

-hey, Takumi despierta- dijo Syaoran tocando el hombro del joven japonés

-no… de...dejenla...fue mi culpa, yo...yo la mate…-murmuraba entre sueños, los dos jóvenes mostraron confusión a lo que escucharon, Syaoran lo sacudió con más fuerza hasta que logró despertarlo -¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sobresaltado

-buscábamos a Ryu, no lo hemos visto en todo el dia, ¿sabes donde esta?- dijo Meiling mirándolo, el joven recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, así que no tuvo más remedio que mentir

-no lo se, supongo que podría estar en la biblioteca, hay muchos libros ahí, tal vez esté leyendo-

-¿hay un biblioteca en esta casa?- preguntó Syaoran

-si, está en el sótano-respondió cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha, Syaoran asintió saliendo de la habitación, Meiling lo siguió pero se detuvo en la puerta volteando a ver al joven que seguía en su cama

-cuando entramos estaban hablando entre sueños, decias que era tu culpa y que tu habías matado a alguien, ¿porque decías eso?- cuestionó la chica seriamente, Takumi la miro molesto levantandose y acercandose a ella

-olvida lo que escuchaste ¿de acuerdo?, y dile lo mismo a tu primo, no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿a quien mataste?- volvió a preguntar Meiling

-¿acaso eso importa?, ha sido mucha gente, esa fue la razón por la que fui a la cárcel, ¿no?- antes de que la joven dijera otra cosa cerró la puerta recargando su espalda en ella y dirigió su mirada al cajón donde guardaba las únicas tres fotografías que conservaba -al parecer sigo soñando con lo que ocurrio ese dia, ¿acaso te hace feliz eso?-

Meiling bajo a la sala solo para ver que no había nadie ahí., supuso que se encontrarian en el sótano así que bajó, había dos habitaciones ahí abajo, pero solo una de ellas se encontraba abierta, entro y viendo el interior no pudo evitar soltar un grito de asombro

-todos hicimos lo mismo Meiling- dijo Tomoyo acercándose a ella

-esto es increíble, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor, la habitación era enorme, tenía varios estantes, todos ellos repletos de libros, los cuales Eriol y Syaoran ya se encontraban mirando

-no pense que habria tantos libros acerca de la magia en esta casa- mencionó Syaoran hojeando un par de ellos con avidez

-tienes razón, incluso aquí hay unos que no puedes encontrar en el consejo de magos, ni siquiera en el concilio- secundó Eriol

-¿en serio?, me preguntó cómo los consiguió-respondió Sakura, Kero volaba sobre los estantes cuando su mirada se dirigió a un libro en específico, lo tomó y se lo mostró a la chica

-mira esto Sakura, este libro habla acerca de las cartas Clow-

-eso no puede ser verdad- respondió ella tomando el libro y abriéndolo, para su sorpresa en él se encontraban descritas todas las cartas y sus efectos, incluida la carta que ella misma había creado, también la mencionaban como la nueva dueña de tales cartas -qué extraño, ¿quién podría saber tantos detalles de las cartas?-

-Clow no escribiría un libro sobre sus creaciones, así que tuvo que ser otra persona, ¿pero quien aparte de nosotros sabía tanto acerca de ellas?- mencionó el pequeño guardián, la maestra de las cartas continuó mirando el libro hasta que encontró el nombre del autor

-Kenji Rokujo, ¿quién será ese hombre?- preguntó confusa

-no lo se, nunca habia escuchado ese nombre, pero me gustaria saber como hizo para averiguar todo esto- respondió Kero mirando el libro con desconfianza

-aquí hay muchos libros interesantes, pero Ryu tampoco está aquí- señaló Tomoyo

-¿seguros que Takumi dijo qué Ryu estaba aquí?-cuestiono Eriol

-dijo que lo más seguro era que estuviera aquí- respondió Syaoran

-¿entonces dónde estará?, no habrá salido, ¿o si?- dijo Meiling, entonces Sakura recordó lo que Ryu le había dicho días atrás

-hace un par de días el y yo estábamos hablando pero me dio la sensación de que se estuviera despidiendo de mi, ¿tal vez ya había planeado irse?- recordó la joven japonesa

-entonces Takumi debe saber exactamente que pasa, vamos a preguntarle- sugirió Tomoyo, los demás asintieron saliendo del lugar, encontraron a Takumi en la cocina bebiendo agua, así que se acercaron a él

-Takumi, ¿donde está Ryu?- cuestionó Syaoran

-¿no está abajo?, entonces no se donde mas podría estar- mintió el joven sin mirarlos

-no mientas, tu debes saber dónde está-

-¿porque debería?-

-eres su amigo, si a alguien aqui le diria a donde fue, ese eres tu- Takumi los miro y respiro profundo antes de responder

-lo siento, pero no puedo decirles, me hizo prometer que no diría nada-

-por favor, dinos donde esta, el podría estar en problemas- pidió Sakura mirándolo a los ojos, el solo la miraba sin decir nada, meiling se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo

-se que el te preocupa más que a nosotros, dinos donde esta-

-yo...yo no se donde esta exactamente- respondió finalmente el joven japonés

-¿porque se fue?- preguntó Syaoran

-el fue con la persona que lo envió aquí hace una semana, dijo que tenía que volver o si no ellos vendrían y tratarian de matar a la señorita Kinomoto, él fue para tratar de convencerlos de que tu no estabas aquí y de esa forma ellos fueran a buscarte a otro lugar- terminó confesando Takumi mirando a Sakura, ella y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿porque haría eso?- cuestionó la joven

-le pregunté lo mismo, pero él está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para protegerte, aun si eso implica ir con el enemigo y poner su vida en riesgo-

-el no puede hacer eso, podría estar en peligro, ¿estás seguro que no te dijo a donde iría?- interrogó Tomoyo

-solo me dijo que iría a Tokio, no me dijo nada más, supongo que para evitar que fuera tras el-

-llamaré a Nakuru, ella junto a Spinel podría ayudarnos a buscarlo- dijo Eriol sacando su celular

-no te preocupes, lo encontraremos antes de que le pase algo malo- mencionó Meiling mirando a Takumi

-eso espero- respondió el aludido sin mucha seguridad

Tokio, Japón

Ryu despertó aun adolorido por los golpes de la noche pasada, con esfuerzo se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared, su mano izquierda sujetaba su torso el cual, seguramente, estaba lleno de moretones, su mano derecha recorría su rostro tratando de quitarse los restos de sangre seca, mientras hacía eso recordó algo, por lo que llevó su mano a su pierna encontrándose con la daga que había escondido la noche anterior, iba a sacarla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-miren quien ha despertado, ya te habias tardado, comenzaba a creer que habías muerto, en fin espero que ahora si estes dispuesto a decirme donde esta Sakura Kinomoto-dijo Tao Liang entrando y mirando a Ryu con una sonrisa, el japones solo lo miro sin decir nada lo que causó que el hombre chino se acercara a él y poniéndose a su altura lo golpeó en el rostro -¿sigues sin querer contestar?, enserio, no quiero matarte, pero si sigues con esta actitud no me dejaras otra opción- aclaró dándole otro golpe

-de...de acuerdo, te...te lo diré- contestó Ryu entrecortadamente enderezandose mientras lentamente su mano derecha se dirigía al lugar donde estaba oculta su daga

-¿en serio?, debiste haber dicho eso ayer, asi no tendria porque dejarte así, honestamente me estaba cansando de esperar, ¿dónde está?- celebró el mayor colocando su mano en el hombro del joven

-es...esta en… como si fuera a decírtelo- dijo sacando el arma y clavandola con fuerza en el hombro de Tao Liang, quiso apuñalarlo por segunda vez, pero los guardias del hombre chino lo sujetaron y desarmaron

-eres un idiota, ¿en serio creíste que podrías matarte?, esto duele, creo que debo enseñarte un poco de respeto- mencionó el hombre tomando la daga, que había caído al suelo y acercándose a él

-¿qué… vas a hacer?, ¿matarme?- cuestiono Ryu tratando de soltarse del agarre de los guardias, pero sus heridas impedían que lo hiciera con más fuerza

-no, eso sería un castigo demasiado suave, ya sé que hacer, ¿ves esta cicatriz que tengo en mi rostro?- respondió señalando a su rostro el cual tenía una marca que recorría, desde su ceja izquierda hasta la boca sin dañar su ojo -te hare una igual, ¿qué te parece?- dijo quedando cara a cara con Ryu, antes de que el joven pudiera contestar sintió el filo de la daga hundirse en su rostro y la sangre correr por lo que soltó un grito de dolor

-señor, deberia ir a atenderse esa herida, está sangrando mucho, nosotros nos encargaremos de él, no se preocupe- recomendó uno de los guardias con precaución, Tao asintió y se levantó

-si, tal vez deba hacerlo, vuelvan a darle un par de golpes, pero recuerden, no lo maten, ah, tambien revisen que no traiga otro juguetito como este- ordenó saliendo de la habitación sujetándose el hombro herido, los guardias asintieron comenzando a golpear a un muy lastimado Ryu que nada pudo hacer para defenderse.

Horas más tarde Tao Liang regreso a la habitación con su hombro vendado e inmóvil y se acercó a sus hombres

-señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó uno de los guardias inclinándose en forma de saludo

-si, ¿lo revisaron bien?, ¿no tiene ningún otro juguete desagradable?- cuestionó mirando a Ryu quien yacía inconsciente con el rostro lleno de sangre

-sí señor, no encontramos nada más- en ese instante el hombre chino recordó que él le había dado algo al chico cuando lo mando a Tomoeda

-espera, ¿no traía consigo un teléfono celular?-

-no señor, aparte de la daga no tenia nada mas- la respuesta del guardia hizo a Tao sonreír ya que eso le daba una idea para lograr su cometido

-eso es bueno, gracias a eso terminare con Sakura Kinomoto más rápido de lo que pensé- mencionó tomando su teléfono para llamar al que le había dado a Ryu, el cual seguramente estaba en el mismo lugar que la maestra de las cartas.

Ignorando lo que pasaría se encontraban todos los jóvenes en la sala charlando acerca de lo que Takumi les había contado

-Nakuru y Spinel trataran de buscarlo, pero no asegura nada, después de todo el no posee nada de magia lo cual hará más difícil localizarlo con rapidez- dijo Eriol quien estaba cruzado de brazos sentado en uno de los sillones

-tal vez ya no esté en Tokio, puede que le hayan creído y ahora esté en otro lugar- mencionó Tomoyo

-podría ser, al igual que es posible que siga ahí, así que es mejor buscarlo- aclaró Syaoran quien estaba de pie a lado de Sakura, en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar sonar un teléfono en la habitación donde estaban, más específicamente en el sillón donde se encontraba sentado Takumi, así que lo tomo con extrañeza

-¿esto es de alguno de ustedes?- preguntó mirándolos, ellos negaron rápidamente mirando el aparato con un poco de temor

-creo que es de tu amigo, la noche en que llegó lo vi dejándolo ahí, supongo que lo olvido- respondió Lian Li entrando a la sala

-ya veo, debería contestar, puede que sea él- dijo el joven japonés, se dio cuenta que era una videollamada por lo que puso el celular frente a él antes de contestar

-vaya hasta que alguien responde, tu eres el sujeto que también estaba en prisión, ¿cierto?- los jóvenes escucharon la voz que provenía del teléfono, la cual no identificaron a excepción de los provenientes de China

-Tao, es el, ¿verdad?- preguntó Meiling en voz baja mirando a sus primos, quienes solo asintieron

-¿tu quien eres?- cuestionó Takumi mirándolo

-digamos que soy un amigo de Ryu, tengo un par de preguntas para ti-

-¿dónde está Ryu?- interrumpió el japonés con urgencia

-que maleducado, yo preguntare primero, Sakura Kinomoto está ahí, ¿verdad?- soltó Tao Liang sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban en la sala, la aludida trató de acercarse, pero con una seña de su mano Takumi lo impidió

-no se de qué hablas- respondió con firmeza, lo cual causó que el hombre chino soltara una carcajada

-se que ella está ahí, no mientas como lo hizo tu amigo, tuve que castigarlo a causa de eso-

-¿dónde está Ryu?- volvió a preguntar el japonés con furia

-vaya que eres preguntón, está aquí conmigo, pero no se si quiera verte, veras, el muy idiota trató de matarme por lo que tuve que disciplinarlo con dureza, así que no se encuentra en buenas condiciones- soltó Tao provocando que los jóvenes se preocuparan

-muestramelo-

-si insistes- respondió con una sonrisa dirigiendo el celular hacia donde estaba Ryu inconsciente -hey despierta tu amigo quiere hablar contigo-

-¡Ryu!- gritó Takumi a la pantalla al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo

-te dije que no podría hablar contigo- dijo el hombre volviendo a aparecer en la pantalla -tu amigo creyó que podría mentirme y salirse con la suya-

-imbécil, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-algo muy sencillo, tu me entregas a Sakura Kinomoto y yo te regreso a tu querido amigo- declaró Tao Liang con dureza, los que se encontraban en la sala miraron a Takumi con temor

-no se donde está- respondió el joven con un poco de temor en su voz

-no me gusta que me mientan, ¿sabes qué?, por cada vez que hagas eso le cortaré un dedo a tu amigo, ¿qué dices?- amenazó causando que el joven japonés palideciera y comenzara a temblar -si, me parece una buena idea, chicos sujeten su mano, este sujeto ya me mintió una vez-

-¡espera!- gritaron al unísono Sakura y Takumi , pero afortunadamente Tao solo escucho la voz del último

-¿vas a aceptar?- Takumi miro a la maestra de las cartas, quien asintió casi imperceptiblemente

-si, te entregaré a Kinomoto- respondió sorprendiendo a los demás

-estupendo, te enviare un mensaje más tarde indicando donde los estaremos esperando- dijo el hombre chino colgando el teléfono, el joven hizo lo mismo mirando a los que se encontraban ahí, quienes lo miraban con furia

-tengo que hacerlo-

-tiene razón, tenemos que salvarlo, incluso si yo tengo que arriesgar mi vida- mencionó Sakura colocandose al lado de Takumi y dejando a los demás sin habla.


	10. Enfrentamiento

Capítulo 10

-Sakura no puedes hacer eso, no dejare que arriesgues tu vida- aclaró Syaoran con firmeza acercándose a ella

-tenemos que hacerlo Syaoran, escuchaste lo que dijo esa persona, no puedo permitir que le haga más daño, después de todo él está en este problema por mi culpa- respondió la maestra de las cartas

-¿Qué tan mal se veía Ryu?- cuestiono Eriol al joven japonés

-el lugar en el que lo tenían era un tanto oscuro, pero aun así pude ver su rostro, estaba cubierto de sangre- respondió Takumi cerrando sus manos con fuerza, Syaoran lo miro y respiro profundo antes de hablar

-de acuerdo, iremos por él, pero iré yo en lugar de Sakura- declaró seriamente

-pero Syaoran, tu…- Sakura fue interrumpida por el aludido, quien la abrazo con fuerza

-seguramente lo que quiere Tao es usarte para atraerme, así que le ahorrare el trabajo presentándome yo mismo-

-es una buena idea, le diré que cambie de opinión y decidí entregar al premio gordo- dijo Takumi

-así es, no te preocupes, traeremos a ese sujeto de vuelta y obviamente también yo regresare- Syaoran miro a su novia con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-¿pero que pasara si el hombre ese regresa a Hong Kong y le dice al tal Tian Ming que estas aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo al joven chino

-tienes razón, tenemos que impedir que Tao regrese al concilio- mencionó Meiling con sus brazos cruzados

-los muertos no hablan- los jóvenes voltearon a ver a Lian desconcertados, el hombre se acercó a ellos respirando profundo antes de contestar

-la solución a ese problema es muy simple, matarlo para que no vaya con esto hacia Ming-

-¿estás hablando en serio?- cuestionó Syaoran con dureza, ya que él, a pesar de lo que Tao había hecho, no creía que el asesinato fuera la solución

-claro que hablo serio, entiendo porque lo dudas, tú nunca has quitado una vida, o al menos no queriendo, lo de Hien fue solo un accidente, pero créeme Syaoran, es mejor hacer esto antes de que pase algo peor-

-estoy de acuerdo con él, es lo que se tiene que hacer- declaró Eriol con seriedad

-no te preocupes Syaoran, no estoy diciendo que tu o este chico lo hagan- dijo Lian con una ligera sonrisa señalando a su primo y a Takumi

-¿tú lo harás?- preguntó el joven japonés con duda en su mirada

-claro, puede que no lo parezca, pero digamos que antes de que todo el asunto de Hien comenzara, mi trabajo en el concilio consistía en ejecutar a todo aquel que representara un peligro para la comunidad mágica de Asia-

-¿es enserio lo que dices?, mi madre siempre me dijo que tú eras una especie de diplomático, por eso tus continuos viajes fuera del país- mencionó Syaoran completamente sorprendido, ya que jamás imagino que Lian se dedicaba a hacer el trabajo sucio del concilio

-se supone que lo que hacía se tenía que mantener como secreto, solo aquellos con una jerarquía alta sabían a lo que en realidad me dedicaba, si yo no hubiera hecho que me metieran a la cárcel, tú te hubieras enterado de lo que hacía el mismo día de tu nombramiento como jefe del concilio- respondió Lian tranquilamente

-entiendo, honestamente no me lo esperaba, pero supongo que no tenías otra opción más que seguir ordenes- dijo el joven chino

-entonces está decidido, pero como lo haremos, no creo que tu primo pueda estar en el intercambio con nosotros- señaló Takumi

-eso no será difícil, Lian nos seguirá de lejos, una vez que yo vaya con Tao y pueda asegurar la seguridad de Ryu, ambos lo atacaremos, porque no creo que ese bastardo vaya a aparecerse solo, seguramente traerá a más de un subordinado con el- explicó Syaoran con calma, tanto Takumi como Lian asintieron a lo que había dicho, después de eso salió al patio seguido de Sakura

-Syaoran, ¿estás seguro de lo que harás?- preguntó la maestra de las cartas colocándose a su lado

-claro que sí, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que pueda para que tú no estés en peligro-

-pero no quiero que por eso tu arriesgues, sabes que moriría si te pasara algo- dijo Sakura abrazándolo, el joven le abrazo fuertemente besando su cabeza

-hare todo lo que pueda para no salir herido, pero sabes que tenemos que arriesgarnos para traer de vuelta a ese sujeto, él se sacrificó para tratar de protegerte, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo- mencionó Syaoran

-debería hablarle a Yukito para que venga, si lo que dijo Takumi es verdad entonces Ryu va a necesitar atención médica inmediata- recordó la joven japonesa besándolo para después entrar a la casa.

Un par de horas más tarde llego el mensaje de Tao con el lugar y la hora que había decidido, seria en un pequeño bosque cerca de Tomoeda al anochecer, por lo que los tres que irían comenzaron a prepararse para ir a rescatar a Ryu y eliminar a Tao

-chicos tengan cuidado por favor- pidió Meiling

-lo haremos, no se preocupen- respondió el líder del clan Li

-así es, ustedes solo esperen, traeremos de vuelta al flaquito, tal vez no ileso, pero si vivo- dijo Lian con una sonrisa

-aquí los estaremos esperando, a los cuatro- asistiendo a las palabras de Eriol los jóvenes salieron de la casa hacia el lugar en donde Tao los estaría esperando

-honestamente Syaoran, me sorprendió el hecho de que cambiaras de lugar con la señorita Kinomoto para ayudar a ese flaquito- mencionó el mayor de los Li colocándose al lado de su primo

-hare lo que sea para evitar que Sakura se ponga en peligro, aun si eso significa ayudar a alguien a quien odio- respondió Syaoran firmemente

-no crees que ya es tiempo de que hagas las paces con él-

-no creo ser capaz de eso, él se acercó a ella para dañarla, aún lo recuerdo sosteniendo una daga en el cuello de Sakura- dijo el joven chino, al escuchar eso Takumi, quien caminaba delante de ellos se detuvo

-el no tuvo más opción que hacer eso, fue tu hermano quien lo amenazó con hacerle daño a su hermana si no hacia lo que él quería, Hien Li es el culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado- declaró el joven japonés con dureza, la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de Lian desapareció unos instantes antes de volver a aparecer

-debemos dejar todos esos rencores en el pasado, ahora todos estamos en el mismo bando y debemos ayudarnos los unos a los otros- mencionó el hombre para tratar de eliminar la tensión que se había creado

-supongo, después de todo Takumi tiene razón, mi hermano fue el culpable de todo lo que sucedió hace tres años- después de decir eso Syaoran continuo caminando al igual que el otro joven, Lian solo los observo alejarse, su rostro mostraba una gran preocupación

-¿Qué debería hacer?- se preguntó al mismo tiempo que retomaba su camino, después de un rato se estaban acercando a su destino por lo que se detuvieron para prepararse

-estamos cerca, así que lo mejor será que nos separemos- dijo el líder del clan Li

-estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que ustedes deberían hacer algo, no creo que sea muy convincente que se presenten de esta forma- menciono Lian

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Takumi confundido

-a que debe parecer que lo estas traicionando para entregarlo, no que parezca que ambos son compañeros- aclaro el hombre, Syaoran asintió a sus palabras y se acercó a Takumi

-golpéame- pidió al joven japonés quien lo miro con sorpresa –mi primo tiene razón, tenemos que hacerlo creíble para que Tao no sospeche nada, lo mejor será que aparezca golpeado y atado-

-está bien, si es lo crees- dijo antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo tambalearse

-vaya, sí que golpeas duro Takumi, hazlo de nuevo- el japonés lo golpeo dos veces más antes de atar sus manos detrás de su espalda

-así ya es más convincente, ¿no crees Syaoran?- dijo Lian con una sonrisa en su rostro

-no estarías sonriendo si te hubiera golpeado a ti, pero tienes razón, así es mejor- respondió el aludido quien tenía una gran marca de golpe en la mejilla izquierda mientras sangraba de la nariz y la boca

-entonces esta hecho, yo estaré observando desde la lejanía, cuando el flaquito este a salvo, saldré- menciono el chino antes de irse, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro, antes de llegar lograron ver al hombre rodeado de 5 guardias, dos de ellos tenían a quien parecía ser Ryu sujetado por los brazos

-solo 5, no lo tendré tan difícil, así terminaremos con esto rápido- mencionó Syaoran voz baja

-al fin llegas, me comenzaba a aburrir, ¿trajiste a Sakura Kinomoto?- cuestionó Tao al verlo llegar

-no, pero decidí traerte algo mejor- respondió Takumi mostrando a Syaoran, el hombre chino lo miro con extrañeza, pero inmediatamente su rostro se ilumino al reconocerlo

-increíble, pero si es el mismísimo Syaoran Li, ¿estuviste todo este tiempo en Tomoeda?-

-sí, es por eso que decidí traerlo a él en lugar de la chica, fue difícil pero aquí esta, ¿Dónde está Ryu?- señalo el japonés

-está aquí conmigo- hizo una seña a sus guardias y estos lo llevaron al frente –está un poco maltrecho, pero sigue vivo, no te preocupes- los dos jóvenes vieron con temor el estado en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera lograban ver bien su rostro debido a toda la sangre que lo cubría

-tráelo hacia aquí- dijo Takumi

-de eso nada, tu trae a Syaoran hacia aquí, una vez que mis guardias lo tengan podrás llevarte a tu amigo-

-¿Cómo saber que no trataras de hacer algo?-

-soy un hombre de palabra, solo quiero que este intercambio termine lo más rápido que pueda, ahora, trae a Syaoran aquí- ordenó el hombre, ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia él, el japonés arrojo a Syaoran a los guardias, estos al sujetarlo dejaron caer al suelo a Ryu, Takumi lo levanto pasando el brazo del chico sobre sus hombros

-ya lo tienes, ahora nos vamos- anunció el joven, Tao asintió a sus palabras por lo que comenzó a caminar llevándose a su compañero

-esto es mejor de lo que pensé, Syaoran Li ahora está en mi poder, ¿Qué se siente haber sido traicionado por alguien que estaba de tu lado?- preguntó el chino acercándose a él, este por el rabillo del ojo miro a Takumi quien comenzó alejarse lentamente de ahí

-ya estoy acostumbrado, ni siquiera esto me sorprende- respondió con tranquilidad mientras comenzaba a quitarse las ataduras de sus manos sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta

-supongo que sí, creo que te acostumbraste desde que tu hermano el idiota trato de matarte, incluso el primo en el que más confiabas te traiciono, juro que si vuelvo a ver a ese maldito me vengare por lo que me hizo- dijo el hombre chino tocando la cicatriz de su rostro con su mano

-¡y con gusto te volvería a hacer otra!- grito Lian apareciendo detrás de él, debido a esto Tao y sus guardias se distrajeron, lo cual aprovecho Syaoran para desatarse por completo golpeando a los dos hombres que lo sujetaban, su jefe se dio cuenta de eso volteando a ver a ambos Li

-vaya, los dos estaban en este pueblo, es demasiado predecible pero al mismo tiempo nadie sospecharía de eso, esto me ahorra mucho tiempo, imaginen como me recompensara Tian Ming si logro llevarle sus cadáveres- mencionó Tao apareciendo su arma, una lanza, entre sus manos e inmediatamente ataco a Lian quien la esquivo por poco

-Syaoran encárgate de los guardias, noquéalos y bórrales la memoria, yo me encargare de este bastardo- ordenó el primo del joven

-noquearlos, está hecho, pero en realidad yo nunca aprendí a borrar o manipular la memoria de la gente- respondió el joven quien ya tenía su espada entre sus manos mientras se encontraba rodeado por los 5 guardias de Tao, ellos también sostenían espadas entre sus manos por lo que comenzaron a atacarlo

-¿de qué hablas?, creí que te habían enseñado eso, yo tampoco se hacerlo, tendrás que matarlos entonces- Lian se encontraba esquivando el filo de la lanza, su oponente no dejaba de atacarlo con fiereza

-no hay necesidad de eso, Takumi sabe hacerlo, recuerdo que hace tres años le borro la memoria a Tomoyo, la amiga de Sakura, solo porque había escuchado una conversación entre él y Ryu- Syaoran con una rápido movimiento desarmo a uno de sus oponentes y lo noqueo golpeándolo en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada.

Un poco apartado del lugar se encontraba Takumi observando los enfrentamientos, en eso un gemido de dolor proveniente de Ryu, quien se encontraba sentado con la espalda recargada a un árbol, hizo dirigir su atención a el

-Ryu, que bien que despiertas- dijo poniéndose a su altura, el menor abrió su ojo izquierdo con dificultad, debido a que el derecho estaba completamente hinchado

-¿Ta…Takumi?, ¿Qué…estas ha…haciendo aquí?- preguntó entrecortadamente

-venimos a rescatarte amigo-

-¿ve…venimos?, ¿Quiénes?-

-Li, su primo y yo- respondió el joven señalando hacia los que estaban combatiendo, Ryu giro su cabeza lentamente para observar lo que sucedía, se encontraba sorprendido por el hecho de que Syaoran Li estuviera ahí, ayudándolo

-deberías…ir…tu ta…también a ayudarlos- sugirió con dificultad

-me gustaría, pero tengo que cuidar de ti, además mi vista aún no está bien, si voy lo más seguro es que termine hiriéndome-

-lo la…mento, eso… fue mi… culpa- se disculpó recordando que él había sido quien lo hirió de esa forma

-ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar, ya no te disculpes por eso-

-en…entien…do- Ryu volvió su mirada a las peleas que se estaban llevando acabo, Syaoran aun tenia a 4 oponentes más, los estaba enfrentando sin magia debido a que, al parecer, ellos no poseían magia, por lo que no quería hacer un enfrentamiento desigual

-Syaoran, ¿Qué rayos haces?, usa tu magia y acaba con ellos de una buena vez- grito Lian

-si ellos no me atacan con magia yo tampoco lo haré, preocúpate por ti mismo, ¿hasta qué hora te pondrás serio?- respondió el jefe del clan Li viendo lo despreocupado que se encontraba su primo a pesar de los continuos ataques de Tao, los cuales los esquivaba a duras penas

-deberías dejar de subestimarme Lian, no soy la misma persona con la que peleaste hace años- al decir esto Tao Liang invoco una ráfaga de viento que lo mando a volar hasta estrellarlo contra un árbol

-esperaba a que te pusieras a pelear en serio, pero bueno, creo que es hora de terminar con esto- el mayor de los Li se levantó flexionando su brazo izquierdo al cual sufrió un cambio, volviéndose de color plateado, en un instante se apareció frente a Tao y con su mano hecha puño intento golpearlo en el rostro, su oponente coloco su lanza frente a el para frenar el golpe, el impacto entre el arma y su mano provoco un sonido como de dos tubos de metal cayendo al suelo

-vaya, esta es la primera vez que veo el famoso brazo de hierro de Lian Li, ¿debería sentirme alagado?- dijo Tao con una sonrisa sarcástica

-claro que deberías, pero una advertencia, ningún oponente al que me he enfrentado ve este brazo dos veces, todos mueren al primer enfrentamiento- mencionó el hombre alejándose un poco

-entonces seré el primero que lo haga- ambos se acercaron rápidamente para retomar su pelea, ahora ya solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal chocando entre sí.

Por otro lado Syaoran se encontraba bastante ocupado peleando de igual a igual contra los guardias de Tao, había logrado noquear a otro por lo que ahora solo quedaban 3, ellos se encontraban atacándolo sin parar mientras el hechicero chino hacia todo lo posible por esquivarlos, en un rápido movimiento logro clavar su espada en el hombro de uno de ellos, el cual cayó al suelo herido, otro se distrajo al ver como lo herían por lo que el joven aprovecho para golpearlo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-ya solo faltas tú- declaró mirando al único que seguía en pie, este comenzó a temblar ligeramente ya que nunca hubiese querido enfrentarse frente a frente con Syaoran Li, decidió dejar ese temor de lado comenzando a atacar al joven, quien solo lo esquivaba y bloqueaba con demasiada facilidad, al parecer él no era muy bueno en el combate, por lo que rápidamente Syaoran se posiciono detrás de él golpeándolo fuertemente para después dejarlo inconsciente junto a los otros subordinados de Tao

-no nos mates, por favor- pidió el único que se encontraba despierto mientras se tocaba el brazo donde Syaoran lo había apuñalado

-no lo hare, solo eliminaran de su memoria el hecho de que nos vieron aquí- respondió sin darle mucha importancia, después volteo a ver a su primo quien seguía peleando –oye Lian, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que los hombres de Tian Ming que deambulan por Tomoeda se den cuenta que estamos aquí-

-ya voy, dame algo de tiempo- respondió el hombre

-¿creíste que terminarías conmigo rápido?, te dije que no soy la misma persona con la que peleaste el día que Hien traiciono a los Li- menciono Tao clavando la lanza en el brazo derecho de su oponente, este se alejó un poco de su alcance sujetándose la herida

-me di cuenta de eso, ahora eres más hablador, lástima que eso no durara mucho- el primo de Syaoran se incorporó continuando con sus ataques, los cuales se volvieron más rápidos y fuertes, causando que a su oponente le costara más trabajo bloquearlos, en uno de los embates de Lian logro golpearlo en el brazo izquierdo provocando que dejara caer su lanza al suelo, Tao quiso recogerla cuando sintió el brazo de metal del hombre en su cuello

-¡espera!, no me mates- suplicó al darse cuenta de la desventaja en la que estaba

-solo vine aquí para eso, ¿Por qué debería dejarte vivo?-

-Lian no lo hagas- dijo Syaoran acercándose a ellos

-Syaoran, tú mismo lo dijiste, no tenemos tiempo, mejor ve a decirle al tal Takumi que le borre la memoria a esos sujetos- mencionó el mayor mirándolo, Tao lentamente llevo su mano hacia dentro del saco que vestía

-podríamos borrar también su memoria, no hay necesidad de matarlo- sugirió el líder del clan Li poniendo su mano en el hombro de su primo – además, él podría decirnos los planes de Tian Ming-

-no creo que este idiota sepa algo, Ming no es tonto como para compartir sus planes con alguien como el-

-es verdad que no se mucho acerca de lo que planea, pero ellos saben que la familia Li están escondidos en diferentes partes del mundo y al parecer están a punto de encontrar a alguien- reveló Tao tratando de ganar algo más de tiempo, ya que su mano seguía dirigiéndose hacia el arma que llevaba escondida

-¿Qué?, ¿a quién?- cuestiono con urgencia Syaoran, debido a que eso significaba la muerte segura de quien fuera descubierto, no podía permitir que eso pasara

-no lo sé, no me pude enterar de eso, es lo único que sé, lo juro-

-Lian déjalo vivo, él es solo un cobarde que se fue al bando equivocado-

-no lo quiero matar solo por eso, él y yo sabemos la verdadera razón por la que quiero terminar con su miserable existencia, ¿no es así, Tao?- dijo el mayor de los Li retirando su brazo del cuello del hombre chino, este lo volteo a ver sorprendido ya al fin con su arma escondida en la manga de su saco

-así que es por eso, admito que le hemos hecho mucho daño a la familia Li, pero no me arrepiento de nada- Tao ataco con la daga que había escondido apenas logrando hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha debido a que Lian desvió la daga con su mano derecha y con la izquierda atravesó el pecho de su oponente poniéndole fin a su vida sin ningún remordimiento.


	11. Carta

Capítulo 11

Cuando la pelea entre Tao y Liang terminó, Takumi se acerco a ellos, una vez qué Syaoran le pidiera modificar la memoria de los guardias comenzó a hacerlo, el otro joven se acercó a su primo quien seguía mirando el cadáver del otro hombre

-te dije que no lo mataras- regaño el hechicero chino

-¿acaso no viste que él intentó matarme?, yo solo me defendi, además quería hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo

-el dijo qué le había hecho mucho daño a la familia Li, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, ¿esa es la razón por la que lo mataste?- Lian miro a su primo con su rostro inexpresivo mientras palmeaba su hombro

-cuando este listo para decirlo te contare todo lo que se, no me gustaría qué me odiaras apenas volver a estar juntos-

-¿de qué rayos hablas?- cuestionó confundido, el mayor solo le mostró una ligera sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Takumi

-¿ya terminaste con eso chico?, recuerda qué tenemos qué irnos- dijo para evadir la pregunta que Syaoran le había hecho

-ya esta, tomo algo de tiempo debido a qué, no solo borre sus recuerdos de hoy, sino también los de toda la semana, solo hay un pequeño problema- explicó el japones poniéndose de pie

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó el jefe del clan Li acercándose y viendo con sorpresa a lo que se refería

-aquí solo hay cuatro guardias, si mal no recuerdo, cuando llegamos eran cinco, uno de ellos escapó-

-¿escapó?, Syaoran ¿no te dije que los noquearas a todos?- cuestiono Lian molesto

-no, no lo creí necesario, ya que lo herí con mí espada-

-aun así debiste dejarlo inconsciente, iré a buscarlo, esta herido ¿no?, seguramente siga por los alrededores, ustedes lleven al flaquito a la casa, se nota qué necesita de un doctor, regresare cuando lo encuentre- mencionó Lian saliendo en su búsqueda, los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia Ryu quien había vuelto a perder el conocimiento, por lo que Takumi, con la ayuda de Syaoran, lo subió a su espalda para alejarse del sitio donde habían peleado

-¿sabes Li?, tu primo tiene razón, eres demasiado blando, actúas con mucha compasión hacia tus enemigos- dijo el joven japones mirándolo de reojo

-Lian espera que me convierta en un asesino, o algo por el estilo-

-no lo creo, el solo no quiere que seas tan ingenuo, con esa actitud tan blanda solo lograras que te hieran, siempre tienes que esperar lo peor de tus enemigos- explicó Takumi seriamente

-¿por qué piensas que pasara eso?- preguntó el hechicero con curiosidad debido que era la primera vez que hablaba tanto tiempo con el

-aunque no lo creas, yo solía ser como tu, por eso te lo digo, cambia antes de que ellos te obliguen a hacerlo- respondió sin dejar de caminar, al contrario de Syaoran quien al escuchar ese consejo se detuvo un momento

-"¿qué es lo que le ocurrió para qué pensara de esa manera?, pero aunque no quiera, debo admitir que tiene razón "- el jefe del clan Li retomó su camino mientras iba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Ta...Takumi, ¿a… donde vamos?- mascullo Ryu

-vamos a la casa, ahí te ayudara un doctor-

-¿eso qui...quiere decir que ven...vencieron a Tao y sus guardias?-

-claro, Li y su primo derrotaron a los que te hicieron esto- el joven japonés giro su cabeza con dificultad para mirar a Syaoran

-mu...chas gracias Li-

-no es nada, Lian dijo que ahora todos estamos del mismo lado, además lo hice porque no quería que Sakura se pusiera en peligro por ti- respondió el joven sin mirarlo

-en...tiendo, aun así gra...cias- dijo con la voz apagada antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, al percatarse de esto los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a llegar a casa para que Yukito se encargara del chico, al arribar notaron que Eriol los esperaba fuera del lugar

-que bueno que llegaron, comenzamos a preocuparnos al darnos cuenta qué los hombres de Tian Ming se dirigían hacia allá-

-¿enserio?, menos mal que llegamos a tiempo- anuncio Syaoran abriendo la puerta para que Takumi entrara con Ryu

-¿donde esta tu primo?- cuentiono el hechicero ingles

-hubo un pequeño problema, se quedo para resolverlo, volverá pronto, no te preocupes- Sakura, quien se encontraba en la sala con Kero, Meiling, Tomoyo y Yukito, se acercaron a ellos cuando los escucharon entrar asustándose al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Ryu

-Syaoran, que bueno que estas bien- dijo la castaña acercándose a el -Ryu no se ve muy bien-

-tenemos que atenderlo ya- recomendo Yukito yendo con Takumi

-lo llevare a mi habitación, ahí podrás atenderlo mejor- respondió el japones antes de dirigirse a su cuarto seguido del guardián de la luna, los demás se quedaron en la sala esperando por las buenas noticias

-¿qué ocurrió exactamente?- preguntó la maestra de las cartas, Syaoran tomó asiento comenzando a relatar lo que había ocurrido

-entonces, ¿tu primo si mató al tal Tao?- dijo Kero mirándolo

-así es, no tardo mucho aunque Lian resulto herido en la pelea- respondió el hechicero chino

-¿donde esta Lian?- el joven miro a su prima quien había formulado esa pregunta

-cometí un error y no noquee a uno de los guardias, al distraerme con la pelea de Lian el aprovecho para escapar, por lo que mi primo fue a buscarlo para evitar que hable- en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió, entrando por ella el mayor de los Li sujetándose la herida que tenia en el hombro para evitar que siguiera sangrando, Meiling se acerco a el para ayudarlo

-¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupada

-sigue sangrando, pero no es grave, no moriré por esto- respondió tranquilamente, después miro a su primo con seriedad -no pude encontrarlo, el sujeto parece que se esfumo-

-no puede ser, eso significa que es cuestión de tiempo para que Tian Ming sepa que estamos aqui- mencionó Syaoran completamente preocupado

-tenemos que irnos de aquí, no podemos dejar que nos encuentre- dijo la joven china, Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron a sus palabras

-no, creo que ya fue suficiente de esconderme, tengo que enfrentarlos y vencerlos- la maestra de las cartas miro a su con un poco de temor, pero sabia qué lo qué decía era cierto, no podían vivir lo que resta de sus vidas escondiéndose, tenían que salir y terminar con todo eso

-tienes razón Syaoran, pero no lo digas como si solo tu fueras contra ellos, después de todo nosotros también estamos involucrados en esto- aclaro tomando su mano

-tu linda novia habla con la verdad, nos guste o no todos tenemos algo que ver en eso- mencionó Lian mirándolo

-si supongo, eso quiere decir que tendremos que seguir entrenando duro para cuando ellos vengan- respondió Syaoran con un poco mas de animo, después de un rato Yukito y Takumi bajaron despues de terminar de curar a Ryu, el medico miro la herida de Lian, por lo que se dirigió a ayudarlo

-¿como esta el mocoso?- preguntó Kero

-no voy a mentirles y decir que esta bien, pero sobrevivirá al menos, para haber estado solo día y medio con ese sujeto le fue bastante mal, lo peor fue una herida en su rostro, parece que fue un objeto bastante filoso el que lo causo- contestó el hombre mientras cosía la herida del chino

-pobre sujeto- se compadeció Eriol, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras, Sakura, por su parte, se sentía completamente culpable debido a que por querer protegerla le había ocurrido todo eso, una vez Yukito termino con Lian se retiró a su casa para descansar un poco ya que tendría qué ir al hospital en algunas horas, Tomoyo junto con Meiling se fueron a la habitación que esta ultima compartía con Sakura, Eriol y Kero habían bajado a la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil contra el enemigo, Lian, por su parte se retiro a su cuarto para descansar un poco, dejando a Sakura y Syaoran solos en la sala

-Syaoran, ¿tu no estas herido verdad?- preguntó la joven mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-claro que no, estos golpes me los hizo Takumi porque tuvo que hacer parecer que me entregaba contra mi voluntad-

-gracias por haber ido a salvar a Ryu, a pesar de que no te agrada- dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos

-tenia que hacerlo, ahora es nuestro aliado, eso quiere decir qué debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros- respondió besando su frente, en ese momento tuvo la sensación que debería decir lo que hace tiempo quería decirle, por lo que respiro profundo para agarrar un poco de valor -Sakura, cuando esto termine, si llego a sobrevivir…-

-no digas eso Syaoran, claro que sobrevivirás- aclaró no queriendo pensar en que seria de ella si el hombre que mas quiere no estuviera nunca mas en su vida

-tienes razón, debemos pensar en que lograremos ganar, como decía, cuando esto termine quisiera saber si tu… bueno, si quieras que…- el hechicero chino

se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios

-¿qué sucede Syaoran?- la joven lo miraba expectante a lo que diria

-pues que si tu quisieras que tu y yo… terminando esto… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- soltó mirando a la maestra de las cartas, quien se había quedado de piedra al escuchar eso, acto seguido abrazo a Syaoran con tanto entusiasmo causando que ambos cayeran al suelo -¿eso es un si?-

-claro que si Syaoran, yo jamas dudaría en casarme contigo-

-lamento pedírtelo en estas circunstancias, pero no te preocupes, cuando nuestras vidas regresen a la normalidad volveré a pedírtelo y esta vez con un anillo de compromiso- dijo el joven con una sonrisa, Sakura solo atino a besarlo mientras algunas lagrimas de felicidad escapaban de sus ojos

Eriol se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo con avidez los libros que estaban ahí con la ayuda de Kero, quien era el que llevaba y traía los manuscritos

-esto es fascinante, todos estos hechizos son muy poderosos, desgraciadamente son del tipo que tienes que dar parte, si no es que toda tu vida para poder usarlos-

-¿crees que el tal Tian Ming sepa acerca de estos hechizos?, por como lo describe el mocoso parece ser alguien al qué no le importaría arriesgar su vida para terminar con quien quiera- mencionó el pequeño guardián posado en el hombro del hechicero ingles

-eso creo, a pesar de ser libros difíciles de encontrar, recuerdo haber visto uno igual a este en Inglaterra, si esta ahí, fácilmente estará en Hong Kong- respondió leyendo mas a prisa, de pronto sus ojos captaron algo qué llamo por completo su atención, por lo que se detuvo para leer con mas detenimiento

-¿qué ocurre?, ¿encontraste algo interesante?-

-lo que esta escrito aqui, recuerdo haber escuchado de esto cuando era Clow, si es lo que creo que es, definitivamente Tian Ming lo hará, debemos decirle a Syaoran, vamos- dijo tomando el libro para dirigirse arriba seguido de Kero, al llegar a la sala miraron con sorpresa a Sakura y Syaoran quienes se encontraban en el suelo

-¿qué rayos hacen en el piso?- cuestiono Kero mirándolos, los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron levantándose deprisa

-nada, me caí y por accidente también tire a Syaoran- se excuso la maestra de las cartas sin mirar al pequeño guardián, el joven chino asintió a lo qué dijo para después mirar a Eriol

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó curioso

-encontré algo, por desgracia no es a nuestro favor, sino al de nuestro enemigo ya qué si se entera de esto, definitivamente lo hará- respondió el inglés colocando el libro sobre la mesa para que lo vieran, Sakura comenzó a leer lo que les señalaba, con algo de dificultad debido a qué la tinta del libro se encontraba algo emborronada, no entendía muy bien que era, pero le daba una muy mala espina

-¿qué es esto?- Syaoran también se veía confuso al leer el texto

-recuerdo haber oído de esto cuando era Clow, esta es una especie de carta, como las que usas Sakura, pero en una forma mas macabra, esta es la carta de resurrección, fue creada por un hechicero francés y como su nombre lo dice, tiene la habilidad de traer a una persona de la muerte- explicó dejando a los jóvenes completamente atónitos

-eso no puede ser, no existe nada que pueda resucitar a los muertos- exclamo el jefe del clan Li

-si lo hay, Clow vio funcionar esa carta al menos dos veces antes de apoderarse de ella y destruirla-

-si la destruyo, ya no hay que preocuparse, ¿o si?- dijo Sakura

-este libro explica como crearla, hay al menos otros dos libros en Inglaterra y en Hong Kong, por lo que Tian Ming fácilmente podría hacer una igual-

-pero si lo hace y llega a morir, ¿como la usara?- preguntó Syaoran

-quien usa la carta no es quien muere, para qué funcione otra persona debe hacer como un intercambio, vida por vida, existen condiciones claro, por ejemplo, la persona a quien van a revivir no tiene que llevar mucho tiempo muerta y que quien la usa debe hacerlo por voluntad propia- Eriol explicaba lentamente lo que sabia mientras qué los jóvenes y el guardián escuchaban con atención

-es por eso que tiene tantos aliados, no porque confíe en ellos, sino que, una vez logre hacer esa maldita carta, usara sus vidas cuantas veces quiera, Tian Ming es un maldito loco- mencionó Syaoran

-pero no todos sus aliados usan la magia, eso reduce bastante el número de quien puede ayudarlo- dijo Kero quien se encontraba en los brazos de Sakura

-no estaría tan seguro, no siempre puedes tener a algún hechicero cerca de ti, por lo que creo que para usar esto no es necesario que la persona posea magia- aclaro el hechicero inglés

-ojala nadie de los que están de su lado quieran prestarse a ser sacrificios solo para el- la maestra de las cartas se encontraba en extremo preocupada por este nuevo descubrimiento

-por lo pronto hay que creer que el aun no sabe nada de esto, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca, tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude a nosotros- sugirió Syaoran, en ese momento los jóvenes bajaron con la esperanza de encontrar algo que los hiciera tener, aunque sea un poco de ventaja ante su enemigo

Hong Kong

Tian Ming se encontraba en la sala principal del concilio mirando atentamente un mapa mundial el cual tenia marcados varios lugares en los que se podría encontrar Syaoran o integrantes de su familia

-vamos Syaoran, ¿donde podrías estar?- susurro recorriendo el mapa con su mano, en ese momento entro al lugar Zhou Yang

-¿Tao aún no vuelve?- preguntó el hombre cuando llego a su lado

-no, pero no te desesperes, sabíamos de antemano que encontrar a Sakura Kinomoto seria complicado-

-lo se, solo espero que ese tonto este tomándose esa tarea en serio y no ande perdiendo el tiempo por ahí-

-el sabe qué tiene que probar su valia, quiero creer que esta haciendo lo que puede, después de todo le dimos al chico que esta relacionado a ella para que la búsqueda sea mas ágil- dijo Tian con bastante confianza, después de todo Tao le debía un gran favor luego de que le ayudara a encubrir el asesinato de su padre haciéndolo pasar por un accidente

-supongo que tienes razón, cambiando de tema, ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo qué buscas con tanto afán en la biblioteca?- mencionó Zhou debido a que su cómplice había comenzado a gastar demasiado tiempo dentro de ese lugar

-un libro-

-¿solo un libro?-

-no es tan simple, tanto tu como yo sabemos que si peleamos con Syaoran puede que terminemos muertos, el y sus pocos aliados son demasiado fuertes-

-eso lo se, es por eso qué deberíamos enfocarnos en aumentar nuestras fuerzas en lugar de leer-

-¿qué dirías si te dijera que hay una forma de volver a la vida si llegas a morir?- cuestionó Tian desconcentando a Zhou quien lo miro como si se estuviera volviendo loco

-te diría qué mientes, no se puede revivir a los muertos, va contra la naturaleza-

-en eso te equivocas amigo, hay una forma y una vez que encuentre ese libro te lo probaré- dijo regresando su mirada al mapa frente a ellos, en ese instante entro a la sala un subordinado de Zhou Yang y acercándose a este comenzó a decirle algo al oído

-¿qué?, ¿es verdad lo que dices?- el guardia asintió con la cabeza causando que se dibujara una gran sonrisa en el hombre chino -muy bien, vayan preparándose, iré en unos momentos-

-¿qué ocurre?- quiso saber el líder del clan Ming

-encontramos a uno de los Li- respondió orgulloso -mis hombre y yo iremos a su encuentro-

-esa es una excelente noticia, felicidades Zhou, ¿puedo saber de quien se trata?- dijo palmeando el hombro de su compañero

-aun no lo sabemos con exactitud, cuando estemos ahí lo sabremos, ¿lo capturamos o lo matamos?-

-Syaoran Li tiene que saber de lo que somos capaces, asi que sea quien sea, lo quiero muerto-

-de acuerdo, así lo haremos, volveremos en un par de días con la buena noticia- dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia y retirándose del lugar, una vez que la puerta se cerró Tian Ming soltó una gran carcacajada qué resonó por todo el lugar

-esto es maravilloso, Syaoran, ¿me pregunto como reaccionaras al escuchar que alguien de tu familia fue asesinado?, tal vez ahora si salgas de tu escondite- mencionó el hombre saliendo de ahí con dirección a la biblioteca, ahora que sabia que ellos darían el primer golpe a su enemigo, buscaría el libro que le dará la inmortalidad con mucho mas entusiasmo.


	12. El guerrero caido

Capítulo 12

Italia

Shang Li se encontraba en la sala de la cabaña en la qué se escondía mirando las llamas de la chimenea mientras recordaba los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, primero su familia había sido traicionada, forzada a huir lejos de su hogar y esconderse, solo el se había quedado liderando la prisión debido a que su orgullo aun no aceptaba lo que había sucedido, después, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos fue derrotado, forzado a irse de su ciudad natal, a esconderse como un cobarde, tenia que hacer algo para cambiar eso, al fin había decidido olvidar los problemas que sostenía con su propia familia desde que Hien los había traicionado, era tiempo de unirse para vencer a ese enemigo en común

-Shang, ¿al fin has decidido nuestro siguiente movimiento?- preguntó su amigo, el único superviviente junto a el del ataque a la prisión, acercándose

-si, aunque no me guste es la única opción, quiero que consigas un vuelo-

-considerado hecho, ¿a dónde iremos?-

-a Japón- respondió sorprendiendo al hombre quien inmediatamente comenzó a reír

-finalmente lo has decidido, comenzaba a preguntarme cuando dejarías tu orgullo de lado, incluso ya estaba pensando en amarrarte y llevarte ahí por la fuerza- mencionó burlón causando que Shang lo mirara con molestia, su llamado amigo siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas

-deja de molestar y ve a hacer eso, rápido-

-claro, como ordene señor- dijo riéndose mientras salia del lugar, el Li soltó un bufido de molestia dejándose caer en su lugar con cierto alivio, ya qué al reunirse con Syaoran, Lian e incluso su hermana Meiling garantizaba que podría volver a su vida normal muy pronto

Tomoeda

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Kero continuaban buscando entre los libros de la biblioteca algo que los ayudara en la pelea que estaba por llegar, desafortunadamente aun no descubrían algo bueno para ellos, aun así seguían buscando no queriendo darse por vencidos tan rápido

-jamas creí qué esto fuera tan complicado, hasta ahora nada de lo que hemos visto se ve de ayuda- dijo Sakura dejándose caer en una de las sillas del lugar, lucía agitada, después de todo llevaban muchas horas ahí dentro, incluso ya comenzaba a amanecer

-lo se, es frustrante, la mayoría de hechizos descritos en estos libros han sido prohibidos por considerarse demasiado peligrosos y no sería bueno usarlos- mencionó Syaoran regresando varios escritos a su estantería

-es por eso que desde hace un rato estoy leyendo algo diferente- Eriol se encontraba sentado leyendo atentamente

-pude darme cuenta de eso, ¿qué puede ser más importante que lo que hacemos?- cuestionó el chino acercándose a el, la reencarnación de Clow coloco el libro frente a el mostrando que era acerca de familias mágicas en Japón

-estaba pensando en que podríamos pedir ayuda a alguna de estas familias, para así aumentar el numero de aliados, aunque sea un poco-

-no funcionará, muchas veces las familias de este país nos han dejado claro que no les interesan los conflictos del extranjero, cuando ocurrió todo el problema de Hien les pedí ayuda al saber que el podría estar en el país, todos se negaron alegando qué no era su problema, fue por eso que tuve que venir aquí para pedir la ayuda de Sakura- explicó el castaño seriamente

-entiendo, al parecer los japoneses son bastante egoístas, no todos por supuesto y yo que pensé que al fin había encontrado algo útil- Eriol quiso cerrar el libro cuando Sakura vio algo ahí que llamo su atencion

-espera, este apellido lo he escuchado antes- dijo tomando el libro

-"Rokujo", ¿no es ese el mismo apellido del sujeto que escribió el texto acerca de las cartas Clow?- mencionó Kero yendo por el libro para mostrárselo a los otros dos jóvenes

-este apellido no me suena para nada, ¿como es que este sujeto sabe tanto acerca de las cartas?- preguntó Eriol a nadie en particular

-yo si lo he escuchado antes, fue en una reunión que se llevo a cabo con familias japonesas, lo ultimo que recuerdo de ellos es que fueron asesinados- respondió Syaoran

-¿mataron a toda la familia?- cuestionó el pequeño guardián

-creo que si, ese incidente causo bastante revuelo cuando ocurrió, lo peor es que nunca se atrapó al asesino-

-vaya, eso es bastante extraño, parece ser que tenían algunos enemigos que nadie conocia- mencionó Eriol escudriñando en las estanterías, Sakura seguía mirando el libro con mucha atención

-¿qué ocurre Sakura?- Syaoran se acerco a ella quien le señalo hacia el emblema de esa familia

-este emblema lo vi el día que Ryu se fue encontré a Takumi en la sala, pude ver en su brazo un tatuaje extraño, pero ahora al ver esto, estoy segura que ese tatuaje es este emblema- explicó la maestra de las cartas

-¿en serio?, ¿por qué Takumi tendría esto en su brazo?-

-he escuchado que las familias japonesas en ocaciones se tatúan algo respectivo a su familia, para que jamas olviden sus origenes- dijo Eriol acercándose con un par de libros

-si ese sujeto es un Rokujo, ¿por qué jamas pidió ayuda por lo que ocurrio?- Kero hizo esta pregunta mientras veía ese libro

-no lo se, tal vez debamos preguntárselo, aunque dudo qué quiera decirnos, ese sujeto guarda demasiados secretos- Syaoran recordó lo que le había dicho cuando llevaban a Ryu de vuelta acerca de cambiar su actitud antes de que lo obligarán a ser diferente

-Syaoran, ¿alguna vez aprendiste a invocar criaturas mágicas?- preguntó Eriol cambiando el tema

-¿qué?, no, nadie de mí familia sabia hacer eso, así que nunca aprendí-

-pues es tu día de suerte, encontré esto arrumbado en un rincón de las estanterías, te enseña como hacerlo, no es mucho, pero una ayuda extra no te vendría mal- el joven ingles se encogió de hombros entregándole el libro

-esto me servirá de mucho, que bien que lo encontraste, comezare a leerlo ahora mismo- dicho esto comenzó a leer con avidez bajo la mirada de los dos jóvenes y del pequeño guardián

-eso le tomara, al menos, un par de días, afortunadamente nosotros no necesitamos aprende eso, tu tienes las cartas, así como a Yue y Kerberos- mencionó el ingles con una ligera sonrisa

-¿qué hay de ti?, les dijiste a Nakuru y a Spinel que no se inmiscuyeran en este problema- preguntó Sakura mirándolo

-no te preocupes por mí, aun tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga- la joven quiso saber qué era, pero antes de preguntar no pudo evitar soltar y bostezo, después de todo llevaban toda la noche leyendo libros

-Sakura, deberías ir a dormir aunque sea un par de horas, tienes que entrenar con Kero y debes estar descansada para eso- sugirió Syaoran apenas levantando la mirada del libro

-creo que tienes razón, ¿ustedes no lo harán?-

-estaremos bien, no te preocupes, tu ve primero- la joven asintió a lo que dijo su pareja por lo qué se despidió de los chicos y junto a Kero subió hacia su habitación, recordando que estaba ocupada por sus dos amigas, así qué decidió entrar a la de Syaoran, junto a su guardián se tiro a la cama quedando dormida casi inmediatamente

Poco tiempo después Meiling salio de su habitación para dirigirse al jardín debido a que tenia que reanudar el entrenamiento de Takumi, el llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver que el joven ya la esperaba

-llegas tarde- fue lo único qué dijo mientras le lanzaba la vara con la que entrenaban

-me sorprendes, siempre creí que no te gustaba madrugar- respondió la joven atrapando rapidamente lo que le lanzo

-no me gusta, pero por alguna razón tenia ganas de entrenar contigo hoy- mencionó con una ligera sonrisa colocándose la venda negra sobre sus ojos, Meiling sonrió con ternura al verlo y se acerco a el

-de acuerdo, hay que empezar, pero te advierto que no seré buena contigo solo por que llegaste antes que yo- la joven china comenzó a arremeter contra el japones quien cada vez reaccionaba mas rápido a sus embates, pero aun no lograba darle algún golpe, continuaron así por un rato hasta que decidieron tomarse un descanso

-estas mejorando mas rápido de lo que esperaba-

-es porque eres una buena maestra, honestamente si yo solo estuviera haciendo esto no lo lograría, así que gracias por estar ayudándome a pesar de que lo haces contra tu voluntad- comento el joven mirándola

-nunca dije que no quería hacerlo, es solo que me resultaba extraño hacerlo después de lo que paso-

-ya veo, entiendo por que te sientes así, a mí me pasa lo mismo-

-Takumi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestiono la chica algo temerosa

-supongo, pero es probable que no quiera contestarte- respondió cerrando sus ojos, Meiling tomo aire antes de formular su pregunta

-¿por qué salvaste mí vida hace tres años?, estábamos en bandos distintos, pudiste haber dejado que ese sujeto me matara- el japones abrió su ojo y se acerco a ella hasta qué sus rostros quedaron muy cerca

-creo habértelo dicho antes, ¿no lo recuerdas?, lo hice porque no quería perderte, no resistiría ver morir a alguien importante otra vez-

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó la joven china, pero antes de que Takumi respondiera, el desvío su mirada hacia el interior de la casa sólo para ver a Ryu quien caminaba con dificultad mientras se sujetaba de la pared, por lo que el mayor ignoro la pregunta entrando a la casa con la chica tras el

-me puedes decir, ¿qué diablos haces de pie?, el doctor dijo que no te levantaras por un par de dias- dijo tomándolo de los hombros y tumbándolo en el sofá

-tenia sed y tu te veías ocupado hablando con tu amor imposible- respondió lentamente con un gesto de dolor debido al movimiento, Takumi solo negó con la cabeza para después irse a la cocina

-¿como te sientes?- preguntó Meiling acercándose a el

-como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima-

-me lo imagino, nos asustaste mucho al ver el estado en el que te encontrabas ayer-

-lamento haberlos preocupado- respondió Ryu inclinando su cabeza en señal de disculpa

-esta bien, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, Sakura es quien al parecer sigue molesta, a ella no le gusta que las personas arriesguen su vida solo por ayudarla-

-lo se, aun así lo volvería a hacer las veces que sea necesario- declaró con firmeza, la joven china lo miro sonriendole

-la amas demasiado, ¿verdad?-

-si, pero ya no hay lugar para mí en su vida-

-¿quien habla de amor imposible ahora?- dijo Takumi regresando a la sala con un vaso de agua tendiendoselo a su amigo

-la diferencia es que yo si acepto mis sentimientos, no como tu- mencionó con tono de burla provocando que el mayor carraspeara incomodo y que Meiling desviara la vista

-de...debemos seguir con el entrenamiento- anuncio la chica saliendo rápidamente del lugar, Takumi la siguió, no sin antes de propinarle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al menor quien soltó una risa que se transformó en un quejido de dolor

Caía la tarde cuando Sakura termino de entrenar junto a Kero, esta vez Yukito también los había podido acompañar, por lo que la chica había tenido que pelear contra ambos guardianes, lo cual la había dejado bastante agotada, pero satisfecha del resultado, había logrado vencerlos a ambos

-eres increible Sakura, no cabe duda que eres la mejor hechicera que ha habido en mucho tiempo- declaró Yukito quitando su forma de Yue

-se lo hemos dicho muchas veces y cada día se refuerza- Kero apoyo lo que dijo el guardián de la luna

-gracias por sus palabras chicos, me alegra estar mejorando, así tendremos mas posibilidades de ganar- agradeció la joven

-no te preocupes, ganaremos- aseguro el pequeño guardián

-Kerberos tiene razón- secundo el mayor con una sonrisa

-cuando esto acabe al fin podre ir a la pastelería que esta cerca del parque a comer muchos pasteles sin tener que andarme escondiendo- todos rieron al escuchar eso

-Kero ya tiene sus planes, ¿tu tienes algún plan Yukito?- preguntó Sakura a su amigo

-seguire en el hospital, además pronto seré ascendido, seré el jefe del departamento de pediatría-

-eso es genial Yukito, felicidades- declaro la joven con una gran sonrisa

-¿qué hay de ti?, ¿ya tienes planes?-

\- pues terminare la universidad, además quiero qué mí padre al fin regrese, hemos estado manteniéndolo alejado por mucho tiempo- respondió recordando qué ella junto a Touya se las estaban arreglando para mantener a su progenitor lejos de Tomoeda, aunque últimamente se les estaban acabando las excusas

-¿y has pensado en casarte con el joven Li?- soltó la falsa identidad de Yue causando que los otros dos lo miraran completamente sorprendidos

-¡¿qué?!- grito Kero cuando recuperó el habla -¡¿como se te ocurre decir eso!?-

-¿qué tiene de malo?, sabes que Sakura y el se quieren mucho y no es nada raro que comiencen a pensar en eso- dijo tranquilamente

-pe...pero aún asi, el sigue sin agradarme por completo, además, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para qué Sakurita piense en eso?-

-bueno, ese asunto solo les concierne a ellos, si llega ese momento nosotros tenemos que darle todo nuestro apoyo- finalizó el doctor dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa a Sakura

-gracias por tus palabras Yukito, Kero espero que si ese día llega, puedas apoyarme con todo tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió la maestra de las cartas a su pequeño guardián, a quien no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar su peticion, ella sonrió tomándolo en sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo, todo esto bajo la vista de Ryu quien se encontraba en el balcón de las casa descansando, no había sido su intención escuchar toda la conversación, pero ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Sakura se casaría, algún día, con el sujeto Li

-supongo que eso tendrá que pasar algún día, no se porque me sorprendo, solo debo pensar en que ella es feliz- dijo el joven mirando hacia el cielo con el ojo que no se encontraba hinchado mientras disimuladamente limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Italia

Shang y su compañero iban abordo de un automóvil con destino al aeropuerto, habian logrado conseguir un vuelo, el cual saldría en un par de horas, por lo que tenían que darse prisa, transitaban por una carretera solitaria mientras que el mayor de los Li miraba el cielo nocturno por la ventana

-llegaremos al aeropuerto en 15 minutos- anuncio su compañero mirando su reloj

-bien, una vez allá nos comunicaremos con el asistente de Syaoran, el nos llevara a donde se esconde- dijo sin apartar su mirada del cielo

-cada vez estamos mas cerca de obtener nuestra venganza contra esos traidores-

-tienes razón, aun si no podemos devolverle la vida a tu padre, al menos sacaremos a tu hermano del lugar donde esta encerrado y así devolverle su poder a la familia Ling-

-estoy ansioso de volver a verlo, pero antes eliminaremos a nuestros enemigos- declaro con furia el compañero de Shang, de pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo proveniente de la carretera por donde transitaban lo qué causo qué perdieran el control del auto, el cual dio varias volteretas hasta quedar con los neumáticos apuntando al cielo.

Shang Li quedo aturdido por los golpes, volteo a su lado solo para ver qué su amigo no estaba ahí, al parecer había salido disparado del vehículo, así que trato de salir ver donde estaba, una vez afuera quiso levantarse, pero un dolor agudo en la pierna derecha se lo impidio dándose cuenta que la tenia rota, arrastrándose rodeo el auto viendo al hijo menor de la familia Ling inconsciente en el suelo

-hey despierta, tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo sacudiéndolos con fuerza, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre lo que había pasado, el joven respiraba con dificultad, pero aun estaba vivo

-qué mala suerte, creí que esto era suficiente para matarlos a ambos- el Li escucho la voz del hombre reconociéndolo enseguida, lo cual le hizo soltar una risa

-tanto miedo tenias de enfrentarte cara a cara conmigo Zhou Yang- declaró el joven volteando, el hombre no venia solo, lo acompañaban al menos 10 hombres

-claro que no, solo no quería ensuciarme las manos con tu sucia sangre de traidor-

-¿traidor?, no soy yo quien se vendió a Tian Ming por promesas vagas de grandeza-

-no sabes lo que dices imbécil, debería matarte ya- respondió Zhou acercándose blandiendo un par de dagas

-lo dices como si fuera a ser muy facil- aclaró Shang, apareciendo de la nada la empuñadura de un arma, de ella salieron un par de hojas de acero de los extremos y poniendo todo su empeño se puso de pie, aun así todas las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo le hicieron tambalearse, por lo que se vio obligado a usar su arma como bastón, eso causo que su oponente soltara una gran risa

\- ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie, no podrás hacerme ni un rasguño- se burlo el hombre listo para apuñalarlo con una de sus dagas cuando de la nada salio un puma quien clavo sus colmillos en el brazo de Zhou Yang

-maldito, no sabia que podías invocar animales- dijo una vez pudo quitarse al animal de encima, el cual se coloco frente al Li -ustedes idiotas no se metan, puedo hacer esto solo- grito al ver que sus hombres querían acercarse

-¿qué pasa?, ¿te asusto mí mascota?- Shang lo miro con una sonrisa burlona, pero sabia qué su invocación no duraria mucho contra Zhou

-no negare que me sorprendió, primero me encargare de este animal, después te esperara lo mismo- declaró volviendo a atacar, esta vez esquivando con mas eficacia los ataque del puma, el primo mayor de Syaoran veía el enfrentamiento sintiéndose cada vez mas débil, debido a qué esa invocación necesitaba del uso de una gran cantidad de magia, el animal le causo heridas leves a su oponente antes de que este clavara una de sus dagas en uno de sus ojos, haciendolo caer herido y sin darle tiempo de levantarse clavó la otra en su cuello matándolo

-ahora sigues tu Shang Li- señalo el aliado de Tian Ming acercándose rápidamente, el hermano de Meiling puso toda su energía restante en tratar de defenderse, pero las heridas qué había sufrido por la volcadura del auto, aunado a su gasto de poder mágico lo hacían bastante complicado

-aun...que ganes hoy… jamas vencerán a los Li, so...somos mas fuertes de lo que creen- soltó Shang

-antes de que te mate dime una cosa, ¿a donde ibas con tanta prisa?, ¿podria ser que fueras a encontrarte con Syaoran?- cuestiono su enemigo cuando logro herirlo en la mano haciendo que soltara su arma

-como si fuera a decírtelo, hace tiempo que no hablo con traidores- respondió el Li enfureciendo a Zhou quien lo apuñalo en el estomago con ambas dagas

-¿traidor yo?, nosotros te ofrecimos la oportunidad de estar en nuestro lado, tu aceptaste y después nos traicionaste- Shang le propinó un fuerte cabezazo a su oponente haciendo que cayera de espaldas

\- de...debieron haber sa...bido que yo nun...nunca traicionaría a mí familia, fueron in...ingenuos por confiar en mi- escupió Shang con la boca llena de sangre tratando de mantenerse en pie, el hombre se levanto volviendo a apuñalarlo con ambas dagas, el primo de Syaoran ya no pudo mantenerse en pie cayendo pesadamente en el suelo mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia con sus manos

-tu eres el ingenuo, mira a donde te llevará tu lealtad, a la tumba, espero me saludes al idiota de tu padre- dijo Zhou Yang antes de irse seguido de todos sus guardias, el mayor de los Li quedó ahí tendido solo sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban

-mí padre siempre ha sido un descuidado, ni siquiera comprobó si estabas muerto, aguanta, te llevare a un hospital- dijo un hombre cerca de el, Shang abrió los ojos con dificultad viendo al hijo de Zhou Yang, un muy buen amigo suyo -lamento no haber hecho nada para ayudarte-

-no… fue tu cul...pa, no podías arries...garte a ser des...descubierto-

-no hables, tengo que llevarte al hospital-

-ya es tar...de, no lo lo...lograre, mejor llevate al Ling, el si...gue vivo, tu padre no lo descubrió- el hijo de Zhou Yang lo miro con una profunda tristeza antes de asentir

-de acuerdo, lo haré, ¿necesitas que haga algo mas?-

-si, ve a Japón, ha...bla con el asis…asistente de Syaoran, dile lo que paso y que tu es...estas de nuestro lado-

-claro, juro que vengare tu muerte, seré yo quien termine con la vida de mí padre, te lo juro amigo, adiós- aseguro el Yang antes de tomar a su compañero desapareciendo del lugar de inmediato, Shang se qué do ahí tendido recordando, sin quererlo, cuando su familia estaba completa antes de la muerte de su padre y su tío, pronto se quedo sin fuerza, el brazo que sujetaba la herida cayo al suelo y cerrando los ojos murió en ese lugar.


	13. Reencuentros y malas noticias

Capítulo 13

Hong Kong

Tian Ming se encontraba en la biblioteca del concilio de hechiceros, continuaba buscando arduamente el libro, pero debido a la gran cantidad de textos qué había en el lugar dificultaba mucho encontrar el que queria, además esperaba la llegada de su cómplice, quería saber si había logrado matar al Li que habían encontrado, de pronto, como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Zhou Yang entro en la habitación

-sabia que te encontraria aquí, fui al salón principal y no estabas- señalo acercándose

-te dije qué encontrar ese libro es prioridad, pero mejor dime como te fue en tu cacería- dijo suspendiendo su búsqueda mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del lugar

-fue muy satisfactoria y estoy seguro que te sorprenderá saber quien era-

-por tu tono supongo que ya esta muerto, ¿quien era?-

-Shang Li- reveló con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, Tian Ming lo miro sorprendido para después soltar una gran carcajada

-¿en serio?, eso es maravilloso, hubiera querido terminar con ese malnacido yo mismo, pero me alegra saber que ya esta muerto, es lo menos que se merece por habernos traicionado- mencionó recordando como Shang les había hecho creer que estaba de su lado para que le dieran el manejo de la prisión a cambio de entregar a su familia para que fuera mas fácil atacar al concilio, al final todo había sido una treta para que los Li no perdieran todo el control del país y para que pudieran escapar fácilmente

-así es, me muero de ganas de ir a los calabozos para darle la buena noticia a sus aliados y a su prometida- dijo Zhou recordando a quienes se encontraban encerrados por traición, entre ellos se encontraba la novia de Shang, a a quien, este último, había tratado de rescatar varias veces sin éxito

-eres un hombre muy malvado, pero que mejor que el asesino de Shang para darle la noticia- señalo Tian entre risas -ahora solo falta deshacernos de Syaoran y Lian para terminar con los mas fuertes del clan Li, cuando ellos mueran no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos-

-si, incluso mí hijo ha externado sus deseos de terminar con la vida de sus enemigos, quisiera que cumpliera con eso-

-¿tu hijo presencio el asesinato te Shang?- cuestiono el Ming dudoso debido a que el siempre había notado la gran amistad que había entre el y el Li

-claro, lo disfruto tanto como yo, al fin dejo atrás esa estupida amistad que tenian, aunque sigue siendo el mismo lobo solitario de siempre, desde que volvimos no he sabido donde esta- respondió Zhou, el líder del clan Ming lo miro con seriedad no queriendo externa sus dudas, el aun creía que el hijo de su cómplice guardaba muchos secretos y, obviamente, sospechaba de su lealtad, era el porqué lo mantenía vigilado

Tomoeda

Sakura se encontraba hablando con Tomoyo y Meiling en el jardín mientras descansaba de su entrenamiento, las dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar dar un grito de emoción cuando la maestra de las cartas les contó acerca de el plan de casarse con Syaoran cuando todos sus problemas terminaran

-chicas, bajen la voz- pidió mirando hacia el balcón de la casa, había visto que ahí se encontraba Ryu junto a Takumi hablando y aun no quería que el primero se enterara de sus planes

-lo sentimos, pero es que la noticia fue muy sorpresiva- se defendió Tomoyo

-tienes razón, nunca creí que Syaoran te propusiera matrimonio por voluntad propia, siempre creí que serias tu quien se lo pidiera- dijo Meiling sin dejar de sonreír, realmente estaba feliz por su primo y su amiga

-honestamente pensaba lo mismo, estoy muy feliz por ti Sakura, después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo menos que se merecen es vivir felices- Tomoyo miro a su amiga de la infancia ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa, en ese momento Syaoran salio de la casa y se acerco a ellas

-hola chicas, ¿de qué hablan?- preguntó con curiosidad sentandose al lado de Sakura

-Sakura no ha dado la noticia de que planean casarse, así que estábamos felicitandola- respondió Meiling mirando a su primo con una sonrisa, el aludido se sonrojo asintiendo a las palabras de su prima

-sera cuando esto termine, es por eso que estoy entrenando duro-

-¿como vas con eso Syaoran?, Eriol me conto acerca de lo que quieres hacer- Tomoyo miro a su amigo con curiosidad, cualquier asunto relacionado con la magia le interesaba mucho y mas cuando el tema involucraba a sus amigos

-esta tomando mas tiempo del que pensé, pero creo que lo lograre en par de días mas, para hacer eso el consumo de energia mágica es bastante elevado, así que estoy tratando de moderar su uso- explicó el hechicero chino, los cuatro jóvenes continuaron hablando sin reparar en que Takumi los veía desde el balcón

-una boda, eso si que me ha sorprendido, aunque parece que tu ya lo sabias- mencionó mirando a Ryu quien estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-hace un par de días la escuche hablando de eso con el doctor y el peluche- dijo quedamente sin mirarlo mientras su mano recorría la cicatriz que Tao le había hecho en el rostro

-ya veo, y ¿como te sientes?- el mayor miraba a su amigo con algo de lástima

-supongo que me debería sentir feliz por ella, pero la verdad es que estoy bastante enojado conmigo mismo, con Sakura y con Li-

-eso es bastante normal, todos sienten lo mismo cuando eso pasa, no queda mas que aceptarlo y seguir tu camino- Takumi trato de animar a Ryu quien solo pudo responderle con una ligera sonrisa, en eso se escucho que alguien abría la puerta de la entrada, los dos vieron a Yamazaki salia al jardín para reunirse con sus amigos

-Yamazaki que sorpresa, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Syaoran

-uno de los contactos de Shang se comunico conmigo, dijo que tiene que hablar conmigo acerca de algo importante, así que iré a Tokio para reunirme con el- mencionó el joven de cabello negro seriamente, en ese momento Meiling tuvo un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que no fuera algo grave

-¿es seguro ir?, no se tratara de una trampa, ¿o si?- Sakura externo sus dudas acerca de la seguridad de su amigo

-no hay nada de que preocuparse, es seguro, ya lo verifique y si resulta una trampa, tengo con que defenderme- respondió mostrándoles un arma que llevaba en su costado

-esta bien, estaremos esperando las noticias, ten cuidado Yamazaki- dijo Syaoran palmendo el hombro de su amigo, este les dirigio una sonrisa antes de salir del lugar para ir al encuentro del informante, los demás reanudaron sus entrenamientos, cuando terminaron Sakura y Kero entraron a la sala donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes que en el pasado habían sido sus enemigos quienes dejaron de hablar al verla

-Kinomoto dejame decirte que eres muy buena con tu magia, si estuviera en buena forma me hubiera gustado ayudarte- Takumi felicitó a la joven

-muchas gracias Takumi-

-seria muy bueno que la ayudaras, pero eso tendrá que ser hasta que te recuperes por completo- señalo Kero mirando la cicatriz que atravesaba el ojo izquierdo del hombre

-en serio lamento lo que te hice Takumi- dijo Ryu con pesadez

-te vuelves a disculpar y te dejo el otro ojo morado, ya te dije que lo olvidaras, además ahora tu también tienes una cicatriz en la cara así que ya estamos a mano- respondió el mayor mirándolo con molestia, el joven solo asintió sin decir nada, Sakura soltó una paqueña risa al verlos a ambos, en ese momento entraron en la sala Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol

-¿donde estaban?- preguntó la dueña de Kero debido a que no las había visto desde que hablaron por la mañana en el jardín

-solo hablábamos en el piso de arriba, pero nos ha entrado hambre, así que bajamos para ver que hacemos- respondió Tomoyo sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga

-le pedire a Lian que haga la cena, puede que no lo parezca pero el cocina de maravilla, ahora vuelvo- señalo la Li subiendo de nuevo al segundo piso

-¿convencera a Lian de que cocine?, suena bien, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que comí algo preparado por el- mencionó Syaoran entrando al lugar, se veía bastante agotado por lo que Sakura lo miro preocupada

-¿estas bien Syaoran?, te ves cansado, no estará exigiéndole mas de la cuenta, ¿o si?- la joven le cuestiono con algo de dureza

-claro que no, es solo que aun no se como evitar que ese hechizo gaste la mayor parte de mí energía, pero no te preocupes lograre averiguarlo antes de que tengamos que pelear- Syaoran la miro ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa, ella le sonrió de vuelta tomando sus manos, ese intercambio de miradas causo que Ryu desviara la vista mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza, volvió a su postura normal al ver baja a la joven china seguida de su primo mayor

-lo he convencido- dijo satisfecha

-aunque han pasado tantos años que no se si lo haré bien, pero vale la pena intentarlo- al mismo tiempo que Lian pronunciaba estas palabras se escucho que llamaba a la puerta principal por lo que todos se miraron confundidos

-¿sera Yamazaki?- preguntó Tomoyo a nadie en particular

-no creo, el suele entrar sin avisar- respondió Syaoran

-estando aquí parados no lo sabremos, iré a ver- dijo Takumi saliendo de la estancia , poco después regreso sonriendo ligeramente, alguien venia atrás de el

-¿quien era?- Ryu se levanto del sillón mirándolo confundido, Takumi se aparto dejando ver a una chica bastante mas joven que ellos, de caballo negro con algunos mechones azules quien no dejaba de mirar a Ryu, el japones la miro extrañado, al reconocerla de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos

-¿quien es esta niña?- Lian la miraba, podía sentir un poder mágico viniendo de ella, pero ni sabía nada más

-Haru- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de que la chica se le acercara y lo abrazara como nunca antes lo habían abrazado, las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de ambos empapaban sus camisas

-te extrañe mucho hermanito- mencionó entre sollozos la chica

-¿Haru?, ¿su hermana?- preguntó Syaoran a su novia quien solo asintió miraba la escena enternecida

-es la niña que estaba con Hien cuando nos ataco- mencionó Eriol

-pero ella no les hizo nada, ella es quien mantiene esta casa oculta- sentencio Takumi, los demás miraron a Haru sorprendidos, los hermanos se separaron y Ryu se dirigió a ellos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-chicos, ella es mí hermana y la razón por la que hice todo lo que hice, Haru- presento el japones, la chica les sonrió inclinándose en forma de saludo, no parecía tenerles rencor por haber encarcelado a su hermano, antes de poder presentarse por ella misma la puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella paso Yamazaki quien miro la escena antes de acercarse

-lamento interrumpir este bonito momento chicos- se disculpó con una mirada sombría

-Yamazaki, ¿paso algo?- cuestiono el líder del clan Li

-¿les suena el nombre de Lado Yang?-

-es el hijo Zhou, solía ser el mejor amigo de Shang antes de que su padre nos traicionara- respondió Meiling tomando sus manos con nerviosismo

-fue el quien pidió reunirse conmigo-

-¿qué?, ¿no te hizo nada o trató de herirte?- Sakura soltó todas esas preguntas a su amigo

-no, el esta de nuestro lado, fue Shang quien lo envió a verme antes de…- las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del joven, en ese momento Syaoran y Lian tuvieron la misma mala sensación que Meiling llevaba teniendo desde la mañana

-¿antes de qué?- el hechicero chino se acerco a el sujetándole por los hombros

-Syaoran, Zhou Yang mato a Shang- soltó su mejor amigo, los tres Li sintieron como si un balde de agua helada les cayera encima, Takumi miro a Meiling quien se encontraba al lado de Tomoyo con la mirada gacha, Syaoran soltó a Yamazaki y sin decir nada regreso al lado de Sakura pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros

-¿como lo mato?- preguntó Lian fríamente, el japones comenzó a relatar lo que Lao Yang le había contado, cuando termino el silencio se apoderó de la sala, siendo el primero en romperlo el líder del clan Li

-¿qué hacia Shang fuera de su escondite?- si bien no le guardaba mucho cariño a su primo, aun así era parte de su familia

-el se dirigía al aeropuerto, tomaría un avión a Tokio, al parecer había decidido unirse a nosotros para pelear- explicó Yamazaki, Lian seguía con su expresión neutra, aun así Eriol noto como en sus ojos brillaba un odio profundo

\- ese bastardo, siempre haciendo las cosas por su cuenta y cuando decide trabajar en equipo un idiota lo mata de forma cobarde- escupe el mayor de los Li, Meiling continua con la mirada gacha, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de su rostro

-Lao Yang estuvo ahí, ¿no trato de ayudarlo?- cuestiono el líder del clan Li

-trato, pero tu primo le prohibió ayudar debido a qué tenia que seguir manteniendo la fachada de que estaba del lado de su padre-

-ese tipo, ¿qué más te dijo?-

-lo ultimo que dijo fue "diles que no se preocupen, yo me encargare de que mí padre se arrepienta de lo que hizo hasta desear no haber nacido"- finalizo Yamazaki tendiéndole una pequeña nota a Meiling -esto esta dirigido a ti, al parecer lo escribió Shang antes de morir- la joven tomo la nota con manos temblorosas guardándola en sus bolsillos

-eso quiere decir que solo quedamos nosotros tres para proteger a nuestra familia- señalo Lian

-eso no es verdad, nos tienen a nosotros, tengan por seguro que los ayudaremos- Takumi alzo la voz causando que lo miraran sorprendidos

-el tiene razón, nosotros les ayudaremos a pesar de todo- mencionó Sakura completamente seria mientras Kero hacia un gesto de afirmación a su lado, incluso la hermana de Ryu asentía con ganas, no conocía a esos chicos, aun así algo en su mente le decía que tenia que ayudarlos, los tres Li los miraron agradecidos de tener unos amigos tan buenos

Hong Kong

-lo encontré, el fin esta en mis manos- dijo Tian Ming sosteniendo un libro bastante viejo, Zhou Yang dejo de leer para acercarse a el

-¿en serio crees que eso funcionara?- cuestionó escéptico, seguía creyendo que su cómplice mentía acerca de la carta de la vida, el Ming lo miro y sintiéndole le tendió el libro

-descubrelo por ti mismo- Zhou tomo el escrito comenzando a leer lo que decia, a cada palabra que leia sus ojos se iban abriendo mas mostrando sorpresa, tendría que tragarse sus palabras, esa carta era real y podría crearse en poco tiempo, en verdad podrían ser resucitados si llegaba a morir

-es increíble, podríamos ser inmortales con esto- declaro soltando una risa de satisfacción

-te lo dije, ahora solo es cuestión de crearla y la historia sera nuestra-

-aquí dice que solo puede haber una carta existiendo en este plano temporal, ¿podemos estar seguros que no hay otra?-

-claro, no hay muchos ejemplares de este libro en el mundo, además no creo que quien sepa de esto se atreva a hacerlo, necesita bastantes sacrificios humanos, lo bueno es que nosotros no nos importa eso, estamos dispuestos a sacrificar lo que sea con tal de lograr nuestros objetivos- declaró Tian Ming con una sonrisa macabra, su cómplice solo asintió riendo antes de comenzar a preparar todo para poder conseguir su pase a la inmortalidad


	14. Revelaciones

Capítulo 14

—esta casa se siente bastante sombría, todos parecen no tener ánimos de nada— mencionó Eriol dirigiéndose a Tomoyo

—¿qué esperabas después de la noticia de ayer?, tal vez no se llevaban bien con él, pero aún así era alguien de su familia, enterarse de su muerte no fue fácil para ellos— respondió la chica con algo de lastima en su voz, ambos jóvenes se encontraban charlando en la sala mientras observaban el entrenamiento de Sakura y Kero, el resto de la casa estaba bastante silenciosa, sabían que Takumi se encontraba en su habitación junto a Ryu y su hermana, Syaoran seguía en el sótano, continuaba aprendiendo nueva magia, del mayor de los Li no sabían nada desde la noche anterior, no se había aparecido en el desayuno ni la comida, suponían que se encontraba en su habitación

—supongo que tienes razón, aún así, este ambiente es bastante deprimente—

—si, por otra parte, estoy preocupada por Meiling, toda la mañana ha estado actuando frente a nosotros como si no hubiera pasado nada malo—

—tal vez esa es su forma de lidiar con el dolor— sugirió el hechicero inglés

—eso no es bueno, las personas necesitan sacar el dolor, no me gusta que actúe de esa forma, podría ser peor después— dijo Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga

—entiendo como te sientes cariño, no podemos obligarla a eso, puedes darle tu apoyo, pero es ella quien tiene que resolverlo por sí misma— la reencarnación de Clow abrazo a su pareja para reconfortarla, aunque no no expresara, el también se encontraba preocupado por su amiga.

La joven china se encontraba en el balcón de la casa, llevaba ahí desde que su entrenamiento con Takumi había terminado, trataba de no pensar en la noticia que le habían dado la noche anterior, sin embargo cada vez que cerraba sus ojos el rostros de su hermano aparecía en su mente, no sabia por que pensaba en él, nunca había sido un buen hermano con ella, aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal por su muerte, sus manos jugaban con la nota que el hombre le había dejado, pero aún no había encontrado el valor para leerla

—¿qué haces aquí sola?— cuestionó una voz que ella reconoció a la perfección

—no es de tu incumbencia— respondió ella con tono hostil, en ese momento no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Takumi

—escucha, sé por lo que estás pasando— dijo el joven japonés ignorando el tono con el que le había hablado y tomando asiento a su lado

—no, no lo sabes— la chica apretaba sus puños tratando de calmarse

—me temo que sí, y muy bien por desgracia— mencionó extendiéndole una fotografía, Meiling la miro confundida para después tomarla

—¿quienes son ellos?—

—mi familia, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar de mí, yo tuve familia alguna vez— los ojos de la joven paseaban por la imagen que sostenía en sus manos, miraba a un Takumi adolescente junto a una niña, detrás de ellos, un hombre bastante parecido al chico y a una mujer con una gran sonrisa

—¿dónde están ahora?— preguntó la joven china temiendo la respuesta

—muertos, mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mí cuando tenía 19 años, nunca pude atrapar al culpable, aunque yo también tengo parte de la culpa— respondió Takumi sonando tranquilo, sin embargo, Meiling se pudo dar cuenta del dolor que llevaban sus palabras

—¿por qué dices eso?—

—estuve ahí, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, al ver cómo los mataban me quede congelado y solo huí como un cobarde, no pude resistir ver morir a mis seres queridos por segunda vez—

—¿segunda vez?, ¿tu hermana también murió frente a ti?—

—no, afortunadamente mi hermana sigue viva, la persona de la que hablo es de mi prometida— confesó el japonés sorprendiendo a la joven

—¿estuviste comprometido?— Meiling no podía creer en lo que había escuchado

—difícil de creer ¿cierto?, cuando era niño mis padres me comprometieron con ella, acepte a regañadientes, pero pasando los años me acostumbre hasta llegar a enamorarme de ella, las pesadillas que suelo tener son por su causa— al escuchar eso Meiling recordó cuando lo escucho decir "yo la mate" entre sueños

—¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿porque te culpas por ello?—

—un mes antes de la muerte de mis padres ambos fuimos secuestrados, ¿recuerdas que te dije que mis dedos los perdí en un accidente?, te mentí, los secuestradores me los cortaron para obligar a mis padres a pagar el rescate— reveló el japonés, Meiling solo lo miraba fijamente preguntándose porque la vida había sido tan cruel con él —pagaron, pero el día del rescate los malnacidos trataron de propasarse con ella, trato de defenderse, debido a eso la golpearon repetidas veces en la cabeza, intenté ayudarla, pero estaba muy asustado, no hice nada para evitarlo, por mí cobardía ella murió frente a mí, igual que mis padres, por eso huí e incluso trate de ponerle fin a mí vida, la culpa era demasiado grande para resistir— su relato fue interrumpido debido a que Meiling lo abrazó con fuerza, abrazo que él correspondió de la misma manera

—lo lamento tanto Takumi, no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso—

—no te sientes mal, no te conté esto para que me darte lástima, lo que quiero es que no hagas lo mismo que yo, no seas cobarde, lo que paso tienes que afrontarlo con valentía, yo estaré siempre a tu lado, lo prometo— aconsejo el joven separándose de ella y tomándola por los hombros, Meiling lo miro por unos instantes antes de desviar su mirada hacia el cielo

—Shang fue todo lo que yo no quería en un hermano, tal vez fue por nuestra diferencia de edad (13 años mayor que yo), él nunca cruzó más de dos palabras conmigo, cuando lo hacía era solo para reprenderme por cualquier cosa, jamás jugó conmigo o me ayudo con mis tareas— comenzó a relatar mientras Takumi escuchaba atentamente —aun así, él siempre trabajó muy duro por mí madre y por mi, sacrificó sus horas de dormir por más trabajo, después de que muriera mi padre, él adoptó su rol para asegurar nuestro bienestar, es por eso que, a pesar de la relación que llevábamos, estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo y siento que no merecía morir, no de esa manera, él merecía más que ser asesinado por un idiota cobarde como Zhou Yang— la joven ya no podía contener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos

—tengo que confesarte otra cosa, cuando desperté en el hospital en el que me tenían en Hong Kong, tu hermano fue a hablar conmigo acerca de lo que iban a hacer conmigo, después me cuestiono acerca de cómo había terminado herido, así que le conté lo que sucedió, una vez termine, el solo dijo "Meiling siempre siendo un estorbo hasta para un asesino", después camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me dijo "gracias por salvarla", cuando tuve la fuerza para levantarme y acudir a mi juicio descubrí que mi sentencia había cambiado, creo que el lo hizo en agradecimiento por salvarte— Takumi tomaba a la chica de las manos mirándola fijamente

—siempre creí que quien había cambiado la condena había sido Syaoran, ese idiota, siempre le gusto hacer las cosas solo— mencionó la chica quien aún sostenía la nota de Shang entre sus manos

—esa nota la escribió para ti, deberías leerla— dijo el japones, ella asintió desdoblando la nota y tomando un gran respiro antes de comenzar a leer

"Meiling

Pedí que te entregaran esta carta solo si me pasaba algo, así que si estas leyéndola es porque no volveré a verte, ni a nuestra madre, nunca fui bueno expresandome, aun asi espero poder plasmar aquí lo que quiero decir, sé que nunca fui un buen hermano y quiero que me disculpes por eso, no me gustaría que te quedaras con la creencia de que te odio, cuando murió nuestro padre no supe como reaccionar, por lo que todo el enojo y tristeza lo solté contigo sin poder controlarlo, yo te quiero Meiling, lamento no ser capaz de decírtelo en persona además, lo que me paso no se lo digas a mí madre, no hasta que hayan terminado con Tian Ming por favor

Shang"

Cuando Meiling termino de leer volvió a doblar la nota y la guardó en su bolsillo con una ligera sonrisa

—quiero suponer que lo que leíste fue bueno — dijo Takumi al ver la sonrisa de la joven

—lo fue, leí lo que siempre quise saber de él, pero eso solo hace que me sienta peor por su muerte—

—es normal sentirse triste, solo tienes que dejar salir tus sentimientos— la joven china lo miró por un momento antes de comenzar a llorar de manera copiosa recargando su rostros en el hombro del joven, y dándole rienda suelta a su tristeza

Fue hasta la hora de cenar que todos se reunieron en la planta baja, a excepción de Lian Li quien seguía recluido en su habitación, los demás jóvenes se encontraban comiendo cuando este se apareció entre ellos con una expresión preocupada

—Lian,hasta que te apareces, estaba preocupado por ti, ¿por qué no habías bajado?— mencionó Syaoran mirándolo ceñudo

—tenía mucho en que pensar, fue una noche dura para nosotros, y me temo que esta será mucho más difícil— respondió el hombre sin tomar asiento

—¿por qué dices eso?— Meiling lo veía confusa, Lian dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la sala antes de detenerse para respirar profundamente, todo esto bajo la mirada de todo los que se encontraban ahí

—tengo algo que contarles, algo que he callado casi toda mi vida, pero creo que es hora de revelarlo— mencionó con la mirada fija en sus primos

—por tu tono no auguro nada bueno— dijo el hechicero chino

—es acerca de sus padres, acerca de su muerte—

—¿qué hay con eso?, fue un accidente—

—eso creía, después me enteré de la verdad, fueron asesinados— reveló Lian causando que todos se quedaran sin palabras, Syaoran fue el primero en reaccionar acercándose a Lian

—¿de qué hablas?, fue un accidente, mi madre me lo dijo—

—porque ella también cree eso, incluso yo lo creía, después me enteré de la verdad, escuche a los que lo habían hecho—

-¿Pe...pero quién fue?, ¿quien lo hizo?— cuestionó Meiling, no podía, o más bien no quería creer en lo que escuchaba

—no es difícil saberlo— esto fue lo único que dijo el mayor, lo suficiente para que los dos Li supieran de quien se trataba

—Tian Ming— musitó entre dientes el joven chino apretando los puños para, acto seguido tomar a su primo de la solapa de su camisa con furia —si tu sabias lo que paso, ¿porque no dijiste o hiciste algo?—

—Syaoran, trata de tranquilizante, ni ganas nada alterandote— pidió Sakura tomándolo del brazo

—¿tranquilizarme?, este idiota acaba de contarme que mi padre fue asesinado, el sabia todo, y no hizo nada, ¿esperas que me quede tranquilo?— gritó el líder de la familia Li

—Syaoran entiendo lo que sientes, pero insultándolo no resolverás nada— dijo Meiling tratando de sonar tranquila, estaba igual de molesta que él, aun así trataba de mantener la calma, el muchacho chino resopló con enojo antes de soltarlo

—entiendo el enojo de ambos, merecen una explicación, preguntas por qué no hice nada, eso es sencillo, no tenía pruebas, no podía solo ir y acusarlo sin eso, yo saldría perdiendo junto a nuestra familia, sin embargo me enfrente a él, le pedí explicaciones, Tian solo se burló de mí, dijo que no podía hacer nada, después de eso se encargó de que pasara el menor tiempo posible en china para no poder probar su culpabilidad— relato Lian mientras todos permanecían en silencio, Sakura solo pensaba en Tian Ming, no podía creer que una persona pudiera ser capaz de tanta maldad

—¿porque lo hizo?, ¿qué beneficio obtendría por eso?— cuestiono Syaoran un poco más calmado

—lo que siempre ha buscado, el liderazgo del concilio, creyó que con la muerte de ambos Li podría lograrlo, no contó con la elección de tu madre temporalmente—

—por eso espero tanto tiempo para volver a tratar de conseguir el puesto— señaló el cabeza de la familia Li, la expresión de Lian se volvió sombría antes de volver a hablar

—también creí eso, pero lo volvió a intentar hace algunos años—

—¿de qué hablas?, ¿cuando intento hacerlo?— preguntó Eriol quien había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, como respuesta Lian le extendió un cuaderno a Syaoran, el diario de Bien

—¿porque tienes eso?— cuestionó Syaoran tomándolo entre sus manos

—¿qué es eso?— Meiling veía el objeto con extrañeza

—un cuaderno en el que Hien escribió varias cosas—

—pero ese cuaderno estaba cerrado, nosotros no pudimos abrirlo— mencionó Sakura confusa

—no se porque, pero yo pude abrirlo, y siendo honesto, no me esperaba lo que está ahí escrito— comentó el mayor de los Li, Syaoran miró el cuaderno con algo de temor, tenía una mala sensación acerca de lo que leería, lo abrió encontrándose con una letra similar a la suya, prueba de que Hien había escrito eso, así que comenzó a leer en voz alta

"Hoy es el día, en un par de horas me convertiré en un traidor para mi familia, he tratado de retrasar este momento, pero el ha llegado a su límite, me encuentro escribiendo esto con la esperanza de algún día poder limpiar mi nombre, he sido forzado a tomar una dura decisión, mí hermano gemelo o mi familia…"

—¿qué rayos es esto?— cuestionó el jefe del clan Li interrumpiendo su lectura

—continua leyendo— aconsejo su primo, el menor lo miro con molestia retomando la lectura

"...todo por ese malnacido de Tian Ming, está loco, me confesó que fue él quien mató a mí padre y a mí tío, dijo que mi familia correrá la misma suerte si no hago lo que él diga, tengo que matar a Syaoran, así el podrá subir a la cima del concilio sin levantar sospechas, no quiero hacerlo, sin embargo no tengo otra opción, quiero salvar a mi familia, he tratado de pensar en otra alternativa, Tian Ming se ha encargado de que eso no exista, espero me perdonen por esto"

—fue Tian Ming, el causante de todo nuestro sufrimiento fue ese imbécil, Hien fue solo una marioneta de sus planes, yo lo maté, él no se lo merecía, y yo le quite la vida— Syaoran cayó de rodillas al suelo, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas provocadas por el dolor al enterarse de la verdad, Sakura se agachó a su lado para abrazarlo

—Syaoran no fue tu culpa, no sabías lo qué ocurría— trató de consolarlo, ella también lloraba, no podía evitar ver al amor de su vida sufriendo

—quiero matarlo, que sufra por todo lo que hizo, que se retuerza de dolor, pagará por lo que le hizo a mí familia, lo juro— sentenció Syaoran sintiendo gran dolor y furia en su interior, mataría a Tian Ming de una forma lenta y dolorosa


	15. El principio del final

Capítulo 15

 **Hong Kong**

—la tenemos, al fin hemos logrado crearla— anunció Tian Ming sosteniendo una especie de carta entre sus manos, era negra con algunos detalles plateados, en el frente se mostraba la imagen de un esqueleto sosteniendo una guadaña sobre la palabra vida, al verla su compañero Zhou Yang se acercó a él con escepticismo en su mirada

—no luce muy impactante, ¿Cómo estaremos seguros que funciona? —

—será sencillo de probar, trae a tu hijo junto a uno de mis subordinados— soltó Tian sin darle importancia, el rostro de su cómplice perdió su color al escuchar esas palabras

—¿m…mi hijo?, ¿Por qué quieres hacerle eso?, ¿Qué pasara si la carta falla? —

—no te preocupes, no fallará, usando a mi subordinado, tu hijo volverá a la vida, no te preocupes, confía en mí y tráelo— Zhou Yang titubeo un momento antes de salir de la habitación, minutos después regreso acompañado de su primogénito Lao y otro sujeto

—señor Ming, mi padre dice que tiene algo que hablar conmigo— se acercó el hombre sin notar la cara de preocupación de su progenitor

—Lao, necesito que me hagas un favor, pero antes necesito hacerte una pregunta— dijo el autoproclamado líder del concilio acercándose a el —estuviste en el momento que tu padre asesino a Shang Li y tengo entendido que tu solías ser un muy buen amigo suyo, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste al verlo morir? —

—lo único que sentí al verlo morir fue lastima, ustedes le dieron una oportunidad de unirse a nosotros, él fue un idiota al negarse, tuvo bien merecido lo que le ocurrió— respondió el aludido sin titubear, no podía dejar que su tapadera se descubriera, a pesar del odio que sentía por esos dos hombres

—¿lo ves?, te dije que mi hijo ya no sentía nada de afecto por ese sujeto— señalo Zhou tomando a su hijo por los hombros con firmeza, Tian sonrió acercándose un poco mas

—tienes razón, fui un tonto al desconfiar de tan leal joven, eso por eso que eres el indicado para esta tarea, necesito que hagas algo por mi— Tao miro al hombre algo confundido, pero asintiendo al final

—claro señor, ¿Qué es lo que necesita? —

—necesito que mueras Lao— antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar a lo que escucho, Tian Ming le clavo una daga en la garganta, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, trato de decir algo, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue sangre, una vez Ming retiro el arma de su cuerpo, el hombre cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, y dando una última mirada a su padre antes de morir en ese lugar, Zhou Yang miro con horror a su cómplice, para después tomarlo por los hombros

—usa la carta, no quiero que mi único hijo muera, apresúrate—

—tranquilo, ya voy, tu, coloca esta carta en el pecho de su hijo, y no te muevas no importa que suceda, rápido— ordeno el líder de la familia Ming con calma dirigiéndose el asustado subordinado quien se había quedado de piedra al ver esa escena, asintió asustado, se acercó al hombre fallecido e hizo lo que le ordenaron, segundos después el hijo de Zhou Yang abrió los ojos llevando su mano inmediatamente a su garganta, sorprendiéndose al no notar ninguna herida

—esto es increíble, funciono, la carta de la vida funciono— exclamo Yang con sorpresa, su hijo lo miro confundido hasta ver el cuerpo de quien había intercambiado su vida por la de él, junto a una carta de color negro, quiso tomarla, pero Tian Ming fue más rápido arrebatándosela de los dedos

—te lo dije, con esto en nuestro poder, junto a nuestros subordinados seremos invencibles— afirmo el líder del concilio con superioridad, para después comenzar, a reír como un maniaco, risa a la que se unió Zhou Yang, gracias a que se encontraban distraídos no repararon en la mirada de odio que les dirigía el hombre que seguía en el suelo, comenzaba a comprender lo que había sucedido, por lo que una parte de él se estaba preocupando por ese suceso, mientras pensaba en cómo hacerle llegar esa noticia a sus aliados en Japón

 **Tomoeda, Japón**

Después de lo que Lian les había revelado, los presentes se habían quedado en silencio, necesitaban procesar esa cruda verdad, Sakura sostenía la mano de Syaoran, gracias a eso podía notar como el joven temblaba de rabia

—tengo que ir a Hong Kong, iré a matar a esos bastardos— menciono el chino soltándose del agarre de su pareja

—esa es una excelente idea Syaoran, si lo que quieres es morir como idiota— menciono Lian con sarcasmo

—no lo comprendes Lian, ellos han matado a personas importantes para mí, e incluso hicieron que asesinara a mi propio hermano, ¿quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? — grito tomando a su primo por el cuello

—tu eres quien no lo entiende, por años he estado igual de furioso que tú, ¿crees que no hubo un momento en que yo quisiera matarlos con mis propias manos?, hubo infinidad de momentos en los que quise hacerlo, solo me detenía porque sabía que yo solo no tendría posibilidad de ganar, créeme que te mataran si vas con esa actitud, tienes que calmarte— explico el mayor de los Li con dificultad para respirar conservando la calma, Syaoran continuo con el agarre hasta que sintió como unas manos suaves tomaban las suyas, lentamente la joven logro hacer que lo soltara y la mirara

—escucha Syaoran, no puedo entender lo que estas sintiendo en este momento, pero quiero pedirte que te calmes, tu primo tiene razón, ellos son peligrosos, tienes que estar tranquilo cuando los enfrentes, además no lo harás solo, sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado— la joven japonesa hablo con calma posando sus manos en las mejillas del chico

—creo que tienes razón, necesito meditar acerca de todo esto, iré a mi habitación—dijo con resignación dando media vuelta con rumbo a su cuarto

—deberías ir con el Sakura, en estos momentos lo peor que puedes hacer es dejarlo solo— sugirió Ryu seriamente, ella lo miro con sorpresa para después asentir a sus palabras e ir detrás de Syaoran, los demás permanecieron en la sala en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir o que hacer después de lo que les habían revelado —no puedo creer en eso, el Hien que conocimos no parecía hacer lo que hizo gracias a amenazas—

—entonces, ¿ustedes no sabían lo que en realidad pasaba? — pregunto Eriol mirando a los antiguos compañeros del chino

—no, él nunca nos dijo nada, nosotros tampoco sospechábamos nada de eso, si lo hubiéramos sabido, habríamos hecho todo lo posible para evitar lo que ocurrió— respondió Takumi con los brazos cruzados, miraba con atención a Meiling quien derramaba algunas lágrimas en silencio, al verla así no podía evitar que su corazón doliera

—yo si sabía lo que le ocurría— revelo la pequeña hermana de Ryu, los presentes la miraron con sorpresa

—¿tú lo sabias?, ¿él te lo dijo? — cuestiono su hermano con incredulidad

—algo así, una vez yo vi el cuaderno que le diste a su gemelo, lo leí por curiosidad, Hien me descubrió, pero en lugar de enojarse me conto la verdad de lo que le ocurría, yo quería decírtelo Takumi, pero él me hizo prometer nunca decir nada de eso— relato la chica con tristeza, ella habría querido hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a ese chico que siempre la trato bien

—Hien era como Shang, siempre queriendo hacer todo solos, nunca entendieron que es mejor confiar y trabajar junto a más personas— Meiling ya no pudo seguir hablando debido a que las lágrimas continuaron saliendo de sus ojos, el descubrir que su padre y hermano fueron asesinados por ambición había terminado con su tranquilidad, se sentía enojada y triste al mismo tiempo, al verla en ese estado, Tomoyo la tomo por los hombros abrazándola fuertemente

—Meiling, en serio lamento haber callado lo de tu padre todos estos años, créeme cuando digo que sufrí todo ese tiempo por ello—dijo Lian cabizbajo, la muchacha china se separó de Tomoyo para acercarse y abrazar a su primo

—no es culpa tuya Lian, entiendo por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, y estoy segura que Syaoran tambien, solo que ahora se encuentra muy enojado—

—eso espero— dijo fortaleciendo más el abrazo de su prima, esperaba que Syaoran no cometiera una locura y quisiera huir para ir a Hong Kong

Una vez la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras los dos jóvenes, Syaoran no pudo evitar caer de rodillas dejando salir las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos desde hace varios minutos, Sakura se colocó a su altura recargando la cabeza del chico en sus hombros abrazándolo, ella tambien derramaba lágrimas, no soportaba ver al hombre que amaba sufriendo de esa manera, se quedaron en esa posición por un largo tiempo hasta que el joven chino se levantó secando sus lagrimas

—gracias por estar a mi lado Sakura, la verdad es que todo esto es bastante difícil de digerir para mí, perdí el control de mis emociones por un momento, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir— ayudo a la chica a levantarse para abrazarla con fuerza, ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de alivio, el Syaoran de siempre había regresado

—esto es lo que las parejas hacen, se protegen los unos a los otros— Syaoran asintió a sus palabras y soltando un suspiro tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, la chica lo imito colocándose a su lado

—sé que es verdad lo que está escrito en ese diario, la letra de Hien siempre fue idéntica a la mía, aun así, una parte de mi quiere creer que todo eso es mentira, que en realidad mi hermano si era la mala persona que nos hizo creer, pero ahora con todo esto, no puedo dejar de culparme por lo que hice—

—Syaoran, tienes que comenzar a dejar de sentirte culpable, ambos fueron víctimas de otra persona, todo lo que ha ocurrido con tu familia, ha sido por causa de Tian Ming y su ambición desmedida, el pagara con creces lo ha causado— la joven japonesa coloco su mano en el hombro de su pareja en señal de apoyo, el joven poso su mano sobre la de ella apretándola con algo de fuerza

—tienes razón, yo no seré como Hien o como Shang, no os enfrentare solo, sé que cuento con el apoyo de todos en este lugar, es por eso que estoy seguro que los venceremos— trato de sonreír ante ese pensamiento optimista, sin embargo, el dolor de la verdad aún seguía calando en su interior, por lo que fue imposible hacerlo, cansado recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, y en esa posición se quedaron por un par de horas, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

 **Hong Kong**

Lao Yang aún se encontraba dentro de la gran mansión de Tian Ming, por su mente aun vagaba el recuerdo de lo sucedido hace un par de horas en la oficina del hombre, continuaba sin poder creer que había estado muerto por unos minutos, su mano seguía paseando por su garganta, en el lugar donde la daga de Ming se había alojado

—tengo que encontrar como fue que hizo eso, lo único que vi fue ese papel sobre mi— dicho papel se le hacía parecido a las cartas Clow que se encontraban en Japón con la chica que había logrado capturarlas, tenía que saber de donde consiguió eso, si quería poder enfrentarlo, mientras iba sumido en sus cavilaciones llego a la puerta de la entrada, por la cual pasaba un hombre que se veía algo maltrecho

—oye, ¿Dónde se encuentra Tian Ming? — pregunto el hombre llamando su atención

—oh, tu eres uno de los ayudantes de Tao, ¿vienes solo?, ¿Dónde está ese tipo? — cuestiono al reconocerlo y verlo caminar solo, sabía que Tao había salido fuera del país, pero jamás le dijeron a donde y para que

—es urgente que vea a Tian Ming— dijo el hombre sin responder a su pregunta, no parecía confiar en él, ya que lo veía con recelo

—tranquilo, te llevare con él, puedes confiar en mí, soy el hijo de Zhou— al escuchar eso las facciones del hombre se relajaron, cosa que Lao aprovecharía a su favor

—es acerca del señor Tao, está muerto— anuncio sorprendiendo al hombre

—¿muerto?, ¿Dónde rayos estaban? —

—fuimos a Japón por órdenes de Tian Ming, quería que el señor Tao secuestrara a la novia de Syaoran Li, pero todo salió mal, es por eso que tengo que decirle lo que ocurrió— reveló apresuradamente, mientras Lao pensaba que a lo mejor quien lo había matado había sido Syaoran ó Lian Li, eso significaba que el hombre con el que hablaba sabía dónde estaban los Li, eso era lo que él había venido a decir

—¿puedo preguntar quién fue quien lo mató? — cuestionó tratado de sonar despreocupado

—fue Lian Li, es por eso que vengo, se dónde están, vi a Syaoran Li con mis propios ojos, él fue quien me hirió, pero afortunadamente no me mato, pude escapar— el subordinado de Tao continúo hablando acerca de lo que había ocurrido sin darse cuenta que Lao no lo llevaba a la oficina de Tian Ming, sino lejos de esta

—"tengo que deshacerme de este sujeto, si lo que me dijo a mi llega a oídos de Ming, comenzara la guerra" — miraba al sujeto de reojo ideando una manera de eliminarlo sin que nadie en esa casa se diera cuenta, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que todo el lugar se encontraba repleto de guardias

—Lao, creí que ya te habías ido— una voz a su espalda lo hizo detenerse en seco y maldecir la suerte que tenía, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su padre quien, para acentuar su mala suerte venía acompañado de Tian Ming

—señor Ming, lo estaba buscando— dijo el hombre antes de que el hijo de Zhou abriera la boca

—tu eres uno de los subordinados de Tao, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿el tambien volvió? —ocurrió algo señor, mi jefe Tao fue asesinado— soltó dejando a los dos hombres sin palabras, mientras que Lao veía, como la situación se le escapaba de las manos

—¿asesinado?, ¿fue la chica? — cuestionó Tian cuando pudo recuperar el habla

—no señor, esto es algo por lo que vine, fue Lian Li, él y Syaoran se encuentran en Tomoeda, los vi con mis propios ojos, ellos han estado en ese pueblo todo este tiempo, no sé si mis compañeros sobrevivieron, pero, fuimos nosotros quienes nos enfrentamos a Syaoran Li— Tian Ming ya no escuchaba lo que decía el hombre, el solo había procesado la ubicación real de sus enemigos, habían estado en ese país todo este tiempo, eso puso una gran sonrisa a su rostro

—así que Syaoran se encuentra en Japón, esto es perfecto, Zhou llama a todos, es hora de que nos movilicemos y vayamos contra ese estúpido Li— ordeno con voz firme, el hombre asintió con una sonrisa y fue a cumplir con su cometido —eres un hombre muy fiel, si lo deseas puedes quedarte aquí, o puedes acompañarme de vuelta a Japón y cuando regresemos serás cubierto de más honor que los demás— ofreció a quien había traído la noticia

—señor, nada me complacería más que acompañarlo a la batalla, puede contar conmigo—

—muy bien, ¿tú piensas lo mismo Lao? — Ming miro al hijo de Zhou, quien trato de disimular su descontento con esa situación

—claro señor, nada me complacería más que ver el fin de los Li en persona, ahora si me disculpan, iré a ayudar a mi padre— dijo para poder zafarse de ahí, encontraría una forma de hacerles llegar la noticia a sus aliados de Japón

 **Tomoeda**

Cuando Syaoran se calmó un poco, decidió bajar a entrenar al sótano, quería ganar y hacer que Tian Ming se arrepintiera de todo, llevaba ahí algunas horas, Sakura miraba desde una distancia segura, había suspendido su entrenamiento para observar el del muchacho, quería ver su forma de pelea, si quería acoplarse a él cuándo pelearan, sostenía entre sus manos el diario de Hien ya que Syaoran no lo había querido soltar hasta ese momento, por lo que por momentos le daba rápidas miradas a lo que se encontraba escrito ahí

—Syaoran, no has descansado en un rato, debes hacerlo si quieres estar descansado, ven a tomar un poco de agua— pidió ella yendo haca una jarra de agua que estaba cerca de ella, el chico asintió acercándose a ella, cuando se encontraban en su descanso, Lian entro al sótano acercándose a ellos

—quiero ver de lo que eres capaz Syaoran, peleemos— dijo señalándolo con su brazo izquierdo el cual ya se encontraba vuelto gris, lo que significaba que ya era de hierro

—de acuerdo Lian, prepárate que no seré nada blando— acepto levantándose del suelo, y con su espada se preparó para atacarlo, el mayor de los Li hizo lo mismo, comenzando con ese enfrentamiento, ambos eran bastante buenos, ninguno había querido ceder, brazo y espada chocaban continuamente el uno con el otro, sin detenerse ni un segundo, el líder de la familia Li atacaba con ferocidad, veía a su primo como una amenaza, aun no le perdonaba haber callado lo de su padre por tanto tiempo, por lo que usaba el enojo como detonante para pelear y debido a eso sus golpes no tenían la puntería que deberían, por lo que Lian fácilmente pudo desarmarlo y tumbarlo

—concéntrate Syaoran, debes dominar el enojo, así no eres certero, si yo fuera Tian Ming ya te hubiera asesinado— dijo su primo mirándolo desde arriba, Syaoran lo miro enojado, quería calmarse, pero en su mente solo estaba la verdad que le habían revelado, eso lo hacía complicado, respiro profundo levantándose, Lian le tendió su espada y ambos reanudaron el enfrentamiento, Sakura veía desde un extremo, sabía que su pareja no estaba concentrada, por lo que pedía que el chico pusiera su mente en orden

—es toda tu culpa Lian, si no hubieras callado por tanto tiempo esto no estaría pasando— reclamó Syaoran acercándose lentamente a su primo, comenzó a atacarlo, pero esta vez con más calma, junto golpes más certeros

—lo estás haciendo bien, entiendo que estés molesto, usa ese enojo con moderación, no dejes que se apodere de ti, tiene que ganar tu razón contra tu furia— decía Lian mientras continuaban luchando, Sakura se había dado cuenta de lo que el mayor de los Li pretendía, quería que el castaño usara el odio hacia él, para hacerlo pelear con más fuerza, pero tambien con más inteligencia.

Los hombres continuaban entrenando, ahora el enfrentamiento estaba más igualado, ambos atacaban y contratacaban con todas sus fuerzas, Lian sabía que su primo era más fuerte que él, por lo había sido buena idea usar su enojo como detonante, no le importaba ganarse el odio del joven si así lograba vencer a Tian Ming, de pronto en un rápido movimiento Syaoran logro superar la defensa de su primo colocando su espada en la garganta de este para lograr su rendición

—vamos Syaoran, hazlo— dijo Lian seriamente sin asustarse por sentir la afilada arma en su garganta, su primo y la chica que estaba junto a ellos lo miraron con desconcierto

—¿de que hablas Lian? — cuestionó el joven sin bajar el arma

—se que me odias por lo que dije, estamos en esta posición porque buscaste hacerme daño, me culpas por guardar en secreto la verdad de tu padre, tal vez tambien me odies por no detener a Hien cuando pude hacerlo, no me gusta vivir en un mundo donde mi familia me odia, así que eres libre de hacerlo, solo mueve esa espada un poco más y termina con esto— sentenció con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos, Syaoran pudo darse cuenta que no era ninguna treta de parte de él, en serio le pedía terminar con su vida, el joven chino sabía que no podía hacer eso, pero sus manos continuaban sujetando con firmeza la espada, sin dar señales de titubeo

—Syaoran piensa racionalmente, él es parte de tu familia, no puedes hacerle eso, ya se disculpó por lo que paso e hizo, no puedes seguir culpándolo para siempre, por favor, solo te pido eso— mencionó Sakura con precaución, no quería que su novio cometiera un error por dejarse llevar por el odio, en ella estaba la tarea de ayudarlo a sobreponerse y superar juntos todo por lo que habían pasado, Syaoran pensó en lo que había escuchado por parte de Sakura, ella tenía razón, por lo que comenzó a bajar lentamente el arma hasta arrojarla al suelo, después se acercó a su primo y lo abrazo fuertemente

—Lian lamento no haber bajado el arma de inmediato, ese era el odio actuando por mí, no te culpo de nada, en serio— el mayor no pudo decirle nada debido a las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, por lo que su respuesta fue abrazarlo con fuerza, Sakura miraba la escena enternecida, estaba aliviada por lo que había pasado, no era la única que había visto lo que pasaba, Ryu junto a su pequeña hermana estaban en un rincón observando

—me alegra que no muriera, ¿Quién lo hará Haru?, dijiste que habías predicho que alguien de los que vivimos en esta casa morirá pronto— el joven miro a la chica con curiosidad, ella solo le regreso la mirada antes de hablar

—ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo, aunque lo supieras no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, es su destino hacerlo— respondió con solemnidad, Ryu solo la miro con pena, imaginaba lo difícil que era para ella soñar con esas cosas y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo

—estoy seguro que podremos evitarlo, nadie tiene porque morir— trató de animarla con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió —vamos, subamos antes de que se den cuenta de que estuvimos aquí— cuando el mayor le dio la espalda, la sonrisa de Haru desapareció, no había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitar lo que pasaría, siempre había sido así, había soñado que su hermano se separaría de ella hace tres años y ocurrió, al igual que la muerte de Hien Li.

Había caído la noche en Tomoeda, la mayoría de los habitantes de esa vivienda se encontraban dormidos a excepción de algunos que aún no lograban conciliar el sueño, la quietud de la casa se vio interrumpida cuando alguien irrumpió rápidamente en la casa

—Syaoran, ¿Dónde estás? — dijo la figura subiendo al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, después de un momento salió el aludido de su cuarto junto a Sakura

—¿Qué ocurre Yamazaki?, ¿Por qué esta violencia? — preguntó tallándose los ojos para despertar, en eso las demás puertas se abrieron revelando a los demás habitantes

—acaba de llamarme Lao Yang, Tian Ming y sus cómplices están en Tokio— reveló tomando por sorpresa a todos —no solo eso, Tian intento matar a Kinomoto junto a los guardianes de Eriol—

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿mi hermano está bien? — cuestionó la maestra de las cartas atropelladamente y completamente asustada

—resultaron con heridas, pero ninguna de gravedad, lograron escapar, Tian Ming viene hacia Tomoeda, sabe que estas aquí Syaoran—

—¿Por qué Lao lo dice hasta ahora? — preguntó Lian desde la entrada de su cuarto

—no había podido deshacerse de la vigilancia de su padre hasta hace pocos minutos, la noticia le llego de sorpresa tambien, al parecer quien le dijo a Ming donde te encontrabas fue el subordinado de Tao que logró escapar— contó mirando al joven chino quien se dio un golpe en la cabeza recordando su descuido

—maldición, todo esto es mi culpa, si lo hubiera matado o incapacitado esto no estaría pasando— mencionó Syaoran sintiéndose culpable

—no ganas nada culpándote, lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora es momento de enfrentarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho— mencionó Takumi listo para ponerse en marcha y pelear, aunque aún no estuviera completamente recuperado, haria todo lo posible para no resultar una carga

—tienes razón Takumi, ya fue mucho tiempo de estar oculto, es hora de hacerlo pagar por lo que ha hecho— dijo el líder del clan Li con decisión, había llegado el momento de ponerle fin a Tian Ming, los demás chicos le dieron la razón

—tenemos la ventaja de que no sabe exactamente donde estamos, eso no da un margen de ventaja para sorprenderlo con la guardia baja— Eriol mencionó el detalle con claridad, por lo que los demás fueron a preparase para la batalla, quedando en el pasillo solo Yamazaki y Lian

—hay algo más, según Lao, Tian Ming ha creado una especie de carta que permite resucitar a los muertos— soltó el japonés tomando por sorpresa al chino

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando estábamos todos? —

—no quería preocupar a mi mejor amigo mas de lo que ya está, quiero cuidar de él, es por eso que trabajo como su asistente— señaló Yamazaki con una ligera sonrisa, Lian se sintió aliviado, mucha gente quería a su primo, ahora tendría que pensar en una forma de apoderarse de esa carta y evitar que Ming la use

Ryu entro a la habitación que compartía con Takumi y Haru, se dirigió a sus armas, que yacían junto a la funda que se colocaba en el brazo, se lo comenzó a poner cuando su hermana entro a la habitación

—si te digo que no vayas, ¿lo harías? — preguntó la muchacha acercándose, el joven interrumpió su tarea para mirarla

—sabes que no lo haría, quiero hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos, tengo que proteger a Sakura—

—¿Por qué lo haces Ryu?, ella decidió amar a otra persona y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo— Haru lo miraba con tristeza, en verdad la amaba demasiado

—lo sé, podría morir, sin embargo, tengo que ir, ¿sabes por qué?, por que si algo le pasa no podría seguir viviendo y se que Li tampoco— respondió el joven abrazándola, la muchacha lo abrazo de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas

—entonces iremos, yo te ayudare— Ryu se separo de ella negando con la cabeza

—claro que no, tu eres mi hermana pequeña, no puedo ponerte en esa clase de peligro, si te pasara algo no sé qué haría—

—eso es injusto, no quieres que me pase nada, pero tu si iras a poner en peligro tu vida— exclamó molesta

—se que sueno injusto, pero no puedo permitir que te pase algo, tienes que hacerme caso, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió el japonés con clama, Haru lo miro con los ojos llorosos asintiendo con la cabeza —gracias Haru, no quiero que este preocupada, así que te prometo que no me pasara nada, esta cicatriz que ves en mi rostro será la única que tenga— dijo extendiendo el meñique de su mano derecha

—esta bien, espero mantengas tu promesa— menciono finalmente entrelazando su meñique sellando así la promesa

En el balcón de la casa se encontraba Meiling junto a Takumi, ninguno había hablado desde que habían llegado ahí, solo estar en silencio les parecía cómodo, después de un rato la joven china decidió hablar

—¿estas seguro de poder pelear? — pregunto sin tratar de sonar preocupada

—eso creo, has sido una buena maestra, ahora es hora de ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento— respondió despreocupado, después la miro con seriedad tomándola de las manos —¿tambien iras verdad? —

—claro, es mi familia a la que ha dañado, tenemos que hacerlo pagar como dijo Syaoran, no te preocupes, a pesar de no poseer poderes mágicos soy lo bastante fuerte— mencionó con firmeza, al igual que su primo veía eso como una oportunidad de vengarse por lo que le hizo a su padre

—estaré junto a ti a todo momento, pelearemos los dos juntos, si llega a pasar volveré a poner en riesgo mi vida si es que debo proteger la tuya— declaró sin dudar el hombre japonés, Meiling lo miro con miedo, no quería que el suceso de hace 3 años se volviera a repetir

—no lo harás, no volverás a hacer eso, porque no me distraeré ni un momento— ambos jóvenes se miraron por un segundo antes de unir sus labios en un beso, el cual era el primero entre ellos, antes de juntarse en un abrazo

—mi decisión ya está tomada Tomoyo, no iras, no puedo permitir que te pongas en riesgo innecesariamente y se que Sakura piensa lo mismo— exclamó decidido el hechicero inglés mientras se encontraban en la sala, habían discutido ese tema por mucho tiempo antes de esa noche, ella aun quería unirse

—no puedes esperar que me quede aquí sin hacer nada— respondió de la misma manera la joven

—tendrás que hacerlo, si te resistes me veré obligado a usar un hechizo sobre ti, te juro que todos volveremos, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo— Tomoyo miro a su pareja a los ojos antes de asentir derrotada

—de acuerdo, lo hare, esperare aquí, Eriol si no vuelves juro que te matare, ¿entiendes? — el inglés soltó una risa antes de besarla, esa sonaba como la Tomoyo de siempre, así podría irse tranquilo, sin preocuparse de que ella vaya a seguirlos

—entiendo, prometo que volveré completo hacia ti— la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse entrando por ella Yukito quien se veía agitado

—falta poco para que lleguen, necesitamos movilizarnos ahora— señaló mirando a los dos jóvenes

—ya estamos casi listos Yue, será nuestro deber proteger a Sakura— dijo Kero acercándose, quien lo miro para luego asentir

—claro, esa es la principal razón por la que fuimos creados, lo haremos— sentenció el medico cruzándose de brazos, pensando en su amiga Sakura, tenia que protegerla, Touya y su padre nunca se lo perdonarían si dejara que le pasara algo

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Syaoran junto a él joven, habían estado abrazados desde que regresaron a la habitación, sin hablar, fue ella quien rompió el silencio

—todo estará bien Syaoran, eres fuerte y nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte, veras como terminaremos con esto y volveremos a nuestras vidas normales pronto, recuerda que un me debes un anillo de compromiso— señaló con un pequeño sonrojo, el joven la miro asintiendo

—tienes razón, todo saldrá bien, regresaremos y tendrás ese anillo— prometió el chino igualmente sonrojado, se tomaron de las manos saliendo hacia la sala donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos, al verlos llegar Yamazaki se acercó a Syaoran

—estaré esperándote jefe, aun no quiero quedarme sin trabajo— mencionó con una sonrisa —recuerda lo que pasaba en la antigüedad, si el jefe de una persona llegaba a morir, su asistente era enterrado vivo junto a el—

—¿en serio?, entonces seguramente volveré, no me gustaría que eso te pasara— respondió seriamente, lo que le había revelado su amigo lo comenzó a preocupar

—sigues siendo el mismo Syaoran de siempre— dijo dándole un abrazo, los demás sabían que las cosa que decía Yamazaki no siempre eran verdad, pero sus dos amigos aún seguían cayendo en sus mentiras

—no te preocupes, volveremos, ahora es hora de salir y ponerle fin Tian Ming y sus compañeros— declaró con firmeza el líder del clan Li, los demás asintieron y juntos salieron de la casa camino a encontrar a su enemigo, juntos pelearían como nunca y ganarían como siempre.


	16. Furia

**Capítulo 16**

—entonces es en este pueblo donde Syaoran Li se esconde, era tan obvio— menciono Tian Ming dando una mirada por el lugar, iba acompañado de cinco de sus mejores hombres, al igual que Zhou quien, aparte de llevar a su hijo, llevaba tambien el mismo número de subordinados

—así es señor, el problema es que jamás supimos donde se escondían exactamente, habrá que buscar por todo el lugar— dijo el anterior sirviente de Tao, quien se encontraba a su lado

—no hará falta, me asegurare que Syaoran se presente frente a mi rápidamente, seguramente no vendrá solo, así que cuando llegue quiero que se encarguen de los demás, el maldito Li debe pelear solo contra mí— ordenó con tranquilidad, sus subordinados junto con Yang asintieron a sus órdenes, el hombre levanto una de sus manos, materializo un báculo, el cual había pertenecido a su familia desde siempre, lo apuntó hacia un par de edificios que se veían deshabitados y en ese momento una explosión ocurrió dentro de ellos llamando la atención de varias personas que trasnochaban y obviamente la del grupo que los buscaba —ya está con eso, vendrán en cualquier momento así que los esperaremos—

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando cerca de ellos se comenzaron a ver las siluetas de los jóvenes que se acercaban rápidamente a ellos

—finalmente, ya vienen— dijo Zhou Yang, su hijo miro a quienes se acercaban, necesitaba que Tian Ming perdiera la concentración por un momento así que se posiciono detrás de su padre sin levantar ninguna sospecha y comenzó a desenfundar un cuchillo que colgaba de su cintura, cuando llegara el momento lo clavaria en la garganta de su progenitor, como habían hecho con él, con la diferencia de que se aseguraría que no volviera a levantarse

—por fin te vuelvo a ver Syaoran, te estaba echando de menos, espero que tu tambien a mi— mencionó con una sonrisa Tian Ming, el joven junto con sus compañeros caminaron hacia el

—claro, estaba ansioso por terminar contigo y hacerte pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a mi familia— dijo Syaoran empuñando su espada y mirando al hombre con furia

—estas equivocado Li, seré yo quien termine contigo y con esa apestosa familia que tienes, así como ya lo he hecho antes con tu padre y tu tío— declaró enfureciendo a los integrantes de la familia Li, Syaoran quiso arremeter de inmediato contra él, pero fue detenido por su primo quien lo sujeto de los brazos

—tranquilízate Syaoran, no ganaras nada perdiendo el control— sugirió el hombre, a su lado Takumi había detenido a Meiling quien quería hacer lo mismo

—¿Por qué el enojo?, hemos dicho la verdad, si hemos terminado con cuatro integrantes de su familia, ¿Qué les hace dudar que no haremos lo mismo con ustedes?, ¿sabes una cosa chica Li?, el haber matado a tu hermano fue lo más satisfactorio de mi vida, debiste estar ahí para verlo— dijo Zhou Yang con una gran sonrisa, la joven china quiso soltarse del agarre de Takumi para correr hacia el hombre y terminar con el con sus propias manos, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia él, Zhou abrió los ojos con sorpresa, trato de hablar, sin embargo lo único que salió de su boca fue sangre, llevo su mirada detrás de el para ver a su propio hijo quien sostenía el cuchillo que se encontraba clavado en su garganta, Tian Ming se sorprendió por unos instantes, aun así, no hizo ninguna señal de querer ir en su ayuda

—cállate maldito asesino, no mereces presumir de una victoria tan cobarde como la tuya, te diré algo antes de que mueras, yo nunca estuve de tu lado, el día que te vi matar a mi mejor amigo en lo único que pensaba era en la forma en que te haría pagar por eso, afortunadamente no tuve que esperar mucho para esto— señalo Lao Yang sujetando a su padre por el rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos, le hombre lo miro con horror para después cerrar los ojos y morir

—sabía que eras un traidor, pero tu padre continuaba insistiendo en tu inocencia y ahora mira a donde lo llevo esa confianza— Tian Ming se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Lao junto al cuerpo de su padre, el hombre hizo un ademan de querer atacarlo, pero antes de poder moverse se dio cuenta que lo estaban sujetando algunos de los subordinados de su padre —que bien, estos saben quién manda ahora, son inteligentes, no como tu—

—vamos, haz lo mismo que me hicieron, usa esa carta extraña, si es tu aliado es tu deber ayudarlo y así poder matarlo de nuevo— escupió Lao mirando al hombre con odio, los demás chicos solo se habían mantenido algo apartados mirando la confrontación, sin darse cuenta que Lian había desaparecido de su lado

—cierto, tengo en mi poder la carta de la vida, podría revivir a tu padre, pero sabes una cosa, no lo hare, debido a que ha probado ser un completo estorbo para mis planes, de hecho, me has ahorrado el trabajo, era evidente que cuando yo asumiera el poder del concilio, una vez eliminados los Li, el querría arrebatarme el puesto, así que iba a matarlo de todas formas—

—eres un ser despreciable Ming, tanta es tu sed de poder que no te importa sacrificar a inocentes para alcanzar tus fines— mencionó Syaoran acercándose lentamente al hombre, sus subordinados trataron de ponerse frente a él, pero Tian Ming los detuvo con una seña de su mano, sería el quien se enfrentara cara a cara con Syaoran

—si lo dices por el joven que esta junto a la maestra de las cartas, claro, el no da ningún beneficio al bando para el que este peleando— respondió mirando a Ryu con burla —oh, ya entiendo, lo dices por el pequeño bastardo de Hien—

—no digas su nombre de esa manera— dijo el joven chino cada vez más molesto

—¿sabes?, me hubiera gustado que vieras como me suplico para que no dañara a tu familia, fue suya la idea de que fueran sus propias manos la que terminaran contigo, estaba tan desesperado por que aceptara su plan— comenzó a burlarse haciendo que el odio dentro de Syaoran creciera más, Eriol comenzó a ir tras su amigo para tratar de calmarlo por si perdía el control, no fue necesario ya que el chino se detuvo a pocos metros de Tian Ming, aun así, el hombre continuaba provocándolo, sabía que si lo hacía pelear en ese estado sería fácil para el ganarle —te diré otra cosa, el ataque hacia el consejo de Inglaterra solo fue una diversión mía, quería verlo morir por dentro poco a poco, debo admitir que dentro de mi quería que el chico disfrutara lo que hacía, tener una mascota para asesinar cuando yo quisiera, lástima que resulto un inútil, mírame aquí me tienes haciendo el trabajo que Hien debería de haber hecho— continuó mirando burlescamente, Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, no sabía cómo una persona podrá llegar a ser tan malvada hasta el punto de usar a alguien inocente para su trabajo sucio, por otro lado Syaoran ya no podía evitar su furia por lo que se separó de Eriol rápidamente y arremetió contra el hombre con su espada, Tian Ming alcanzo a reaccionar interponiendo su báculo entre él y la espada del joven, al ver eso, los subordinados del hombre quisieron acercarse a ayudarlo, pero este los detuvo con su mano libre, ellos recordaron sus órdenes por lo que se acercaron a los demás jóvenes listos para atacar

—¡no permitiré que digas su nombre de esta manera!, mi hermano fue muy valiente al aceptar hacer eso contra su voluntad, esto demuestra cuanto quería proteger a su familia, ahora hare lo que es correcto y te eliminare, para que así, podremos vivir en paz sin la existencia de tu traidora familia— rugió el muchacho chino sujetando su espada con fuerza, llevo sus ojos al cadáver de Zhou Yang y al hombre que era sujetado por un par de guardias mientras un tercero se acercaba a él decidido a matarlo, hubiera logrado su objetivo de no ser por un brazo que le atravesó el pecho, Lian se deshizo de ese hombre y, aprovechando la distracción que había creado, Lao golpeo a quienes lo sujetaban logrando soltarse, pronto se vieron rodeados por cinco de los mejores hombres de Tian Ming, por lo que se prepararon para pelear

—esto es extraño, jamás pensé que pelearía a tu lado en una batalla— dijo Lian mirando a su nuevo compañero

—yo solo esperaba pelear junto a un Li, jamás creí que lo cumpliera a lado de Lian Li, siempre esperé que fuera junto a Shang, después de todo el siempre será mi mejor amigo— mencionó materializando un arma larga de doble filo

—vaya por la forma en que hablas de Shang podría creer que estabas enamorado de el— trato de burlarse le mayor de los Li, el otro sujeto solo lo miro con molestia, sin decir nada en contra —oh por dios, ¿en serio? —

—deja de hablar y comienza a pelear— fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a arremeter contra sus oponentes, el Li solo lo miro con una sonrisa triste y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que él, ahora entendía las ansias de venganza del Yang.

Los agentes de Tian Ming que se encontraban en la ciudad desde antes comenzaron a acudir al lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el enfrentamiento por lo que ahora los compañeros de Sakura eran superados por número, eran el doble que ellos, más experimentados en la batalla, y más sanguinarios

—no te preocupes Sakura, no importa que sean más que nosotros, los vamos a vencer— dijo Eriol para tratar de calmarla, había notado que estaba asustada, pero no estaría sola, el, junto a Kero y Yue pelearían a su lado

—tienes razón Eriol, vamos a lograrlo— menciono con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la verdad es que no estaba preocupada por ella, el joven chino que ya había comenzado a luchar era la principal causa de ese sentimiento, sabía que lo que Tian Ming buscaba era distraerlo, lastimarlo con sus palabras, para que Syaoran perdiera la concentración y así poder matarlo, solo esperaba que su novio no cayera en esa trampa, esperaba que terminara con esto antes de que fuera muy tarde

—¿estás seguro que tu ojo está bien Takumi? — cuestionó Meiling mirando al joven que se encontraba a su lado, el, junto a Ryu la voltearon a ver

—estoy bien, puedo hacerlo— respondió el aludido, aun sentía malestar, pero no era momento de sentirse débil, no podía dejar a la chica sola, materializo su katana, la cual continuaba igual que en la pelea de hace tres años, con la excepción de que la hoja había cambiado de color, ya no era negra, ahora era rojo sangre, detalle que no pasó desapercibido de Ryu

—oye, ¿es un arma nueva?, el color es distinto—

—es la misma, esto es solo la prueba que del ataque de Louis que casi me mata— mencionó con ligereza, no era el tiempo de ponerse a platicar sobre cambios sin importancia, pero así había sido siempre su amigo Ryu pregunta o habla acerca de cosas irrelevantes antes de una pelea, cuando atacaron el consejo en Inglaterra comenzó a hablarle acerca de lo maravillosa que era su novia, el japonés suponía que era una especie de auto control para evitar salir corriendo por el miedo

—¿y que tiene que ver eso? — continuó Ryu con su cuestionamiento por lo que Meiling se vio obligada a golpearlo en un brazo —oye, ¿Qué te pasa? —

—no es tiempo de esas preguntas, cuando esto termine te contare todo acerca de la espada, ¿de acuerdo?, incluso te contare a cerca de mi pasado, como siempre quisiste saber— prometió Takumi comenzando a atacar a un par de hombres que quisieron atacarlos por sorpresa

—eso será genial, ahora si estoy inspirado— exclamó el menor, siempre había cuestionado a su mejor amigo de su pasado, pero este nunca le habló de ello

—Sakura, recuerda todo nuestro entrenamiento, estos sujetos no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros— mencionó Kero en su forma de león, el junto con Yue se encontraban peleando con un par de hombres que tambien usaban magia, por lo que la pelea estaba algo igualada, Sakura estaba rodeada por cuatro hechiceros, aun así, ni todos juntos lograban hacer que cediera ni un centímetro

—no te preocupes Kero, los venceremos— respondió la chica mientras usaba sus cartas de ataque contra uno de los hombres, mientras que el mismo tiempo se defendía de los ataques de los otros tres, Yue y Kero la miraban con orgullo, todos los años de entrenamiento habían valido la pena, sin ninguna duda Sakura era la hechicera más poderosa de Japón, incluso se atrevían a creer que de todo el mundo.

Syaoran continuaba arremetiendo rápidamente contra Tian Ming quien, hacia todo su esfuerzo por defenderse a pesar de comenzar a cansarse, lo cual hacia más notorio la diferencia de edad entre ambos hombres, aun así, Ming hacia todo lo posible por no dejarse amedrentar por el joven, sabía cuál era su debilidad por lo que comenzaría a usarla

—¿sabes una cosa Li?, me molesto mucho la muerte de Hien, honestamente esperaba ser yo quien terminara con él, pero cuando supe que habías sido tu quien lo había hecho, no pude evitar alegrarme tanto, un hermano matando a otro, era perfecto, eso eliminaba los pequeños atisbos de sospecha que tenían hacia nosotros, el que tu lo hicieras nos dejaba como los buenos y al estúpido de tu hermano como el malo de la historia— mencionó el hombre, al escuchar esas palabras Syaoran se enfureció poniendo mas fuerza en sus ataques, pero tambien dejando de lado su defensa, cosa que Ming aprovecho para convocar una ráfaga de aire y lanzar al joven contra el suelo dejándolo sin aire

—maldito, no dejare que hables así de el— dijo con dificultad levantándose para lanzarse al ataque otra vez, el hombre chino sonreía debido a que su estrategia estaba funcionando

—no te enfades conmigo, enójate con Hien por ser tan estúpido e intentar hacer todo solo, al igual que Shang, y no olvidemos a tu padre, el gran Hien Li tambien intento hacer todo solo, bueno el inútil de su hermano trato de ayudarlo, pero claro, al no poseer magia era mas una carga que una ayuda, por eso murieron tan fácilmente—

—¡retráctate!, mi padre y mi tío no eran estúpidos, ellos eran hombres maravillosos, querían hacer de Hong Kong un lugar mejor, y tu los asesinaste de esa forma tan cobarde— explotó Syaoran tratando de dañar al hombre con ataques descuidados, lo cual fue aprovechado por el chino quien volvió a lanzarlo lejos, esta vez con una ráfaga más poderosa ya que le causo varios cortes en el cuerpo

—Syaoran, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?, no dejes que ese estúpido te distraiga, recuerda mantener la calma— gritó Lian al ver como su primo caía al suelo

—lo sé, preocúpate por ti mismo Lian, puedo arreglármelas contra el— respondió el aludido levantándose del suelo y volviendo a atacar a su oponente, sabia que tenia que controlarse, pero todo lo que decía Tian Ming hacia eso más complicado, Lian decía eso con bastante calma, pero el chino creía que era porque él no había sido quien había perdido a su padre y a su hermano en manos del hombre frente a él, debido a estar pensando en eso, no se dio cuenta que el hombre contra el que peleaba había desaparecido de su vista

—detrás de ti estúpido— escucho una voz sus espaldas, antes de poder reaccionar sintió una fuerte golpe en su espalda el cual lo mando de vuelta al suelo provocando que su rostro golpeara el suelo, por lo que comenzó a sangrar de la nariz copiosamente, trato de reaccionar sin embargo el hombre fue más rápido por lo que lo tomo del cuello apretando con fuerza —deberías aprender de los errores de tu familia Li, no podrás vencerme— Syaoran trataba de zafarse del agarre mientras sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.


	17. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 17**

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el campo de batalla, pero igual de preocupados estaban Yamazaki, Tomoyo y la hermana de Ryu mientras se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Takumi, Tomoyo caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, el joven solo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, su nerviosismo se veía por el hecho de estar moviendo su pierna rápidamente, mientras que Haru solo miraba la puerta de la entrada, luchando contra las ganas de salir corriendo en ayuda de los jóvenes, aunque sabía que lo que había soñado no podía cambiarse, quería tener una pequeña esperanza de hacerlo, el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos les había tomado cariño y no quería que sufrieran por lo que sucedería

—estoy harta, iré a ayudarles— soltó Tomoyo caminando hacia la puerta, sin embargo, fue detenida por Yamazaki

—espera, a Eriol no le gustaría verte en peligro, por más difícil que sea tenemos que quedarnos aquí, y confiar en que regresaran todos pronto— dijo el joven, sabía lo que ella sentía, él se sentía de la misma manera, pero no podía arriesgar a su amiga

—supongo que tienes razón, es solo que no puedo evitar estar preocupada por ellos, no me gustaría que les pasara algo— mencionó Daidouji sonando algo derrotada

—uno de ellos no regresara— reveló Haru haciendo que los mayores la miraran confundidos

—¿de qué hablas Haru? — preguntó la joven japonesa mirando a la menor

—desde que tengo memoria puedo ver el futuro en mis sueños, todo lo que he visto se ha cumplido sin excepción, un par de días antes de volver a esta casa, soñé con este día—

—eso no puede ser, ¿hay alguna forma de evitarlo? — cuestionó Yamazaki preocupado, no podía ser que alguien muera, debía de haber alguna forma de evitarlo

—por desgracia no la hay, ya había visto algo así anteriormente, trate de advertir a Hien lo que sucedería si se enfrentaba cara a cara con su hermano y, a pesar de que trate de hacer muchas cosas para evitarlo, termino muriendo ese día, también soñé que mi hermano se apartaba de mi lado, sin importar todo lo que le dije se quedó aquí, fue arrestado y enviado a prisión— rememoró todos eso con su mirada triste, si había una habilidad que quisiera borrar de ella, seria esas visiones

—no puedes estar hablando en serio, nadie puede morir, Yamazaki iré al campo de batalla y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo— exclamó Tomoyo mirando a su amigo, el joven le devolvió la mirada para después soltar un suspiro cansado

—supongo que tienes razón, pero no iras sola, yo también iré— respondió rebuscando en una mochila que traía consigo, de ella saco un par de armas de fuego tendiéndole una a la joven —no tenemos magia, aun así, espero que esto nos sirva un poco, ¿has disparado una antes? —

—solo las de aire comprimido, pero supongo que no son muy diferentes de estas— dijo tomando la que el joven le ofrecía

—es similar, solo intenta no fallar—

—no lo hare, vamos, necesitan toda la ayuda posible— Yamazaki junto a Haru asintieron a las palabras de Tomoyo, así los tres dejaron atrás la seguridad de la vivienda dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo

Mientras tanto Tian Ming aun sujetaba a Syaoran del cuello, al muchacho chino cada vez le constaba más trabajo respirar, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, de pronto el agarre del hombre se hizo más débil hasta soltarlo completamente, tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras comprendía lo que había ocurrido, Ryu había encajado una de sus dagas en un costado del hombre chino forzando a este a soltar a su oponente y retroceder un poco

— se supone que eres el más fuerte de nosotros dos, espabílate Li, no me hagas salvarte el trasero de nuevo— señaló el joven japonés tomándolo por los hombros

—patético sujeto, te atreves a levantar tu brazo contra mi sin medir las consecuencias— gritó Tian Ming lanzando algunas ráfagas de fuego contra el japonés que se encontraba de espaldas a él, cuando el ataque estuvo a punto de chocar con Ryu fue desviado hacia arriba

—no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano mayor— dijo Haru con su mano estirada hacia donde se encontraba Ryu junto con Syaoran, al parecer había llegado a tiempo para lograr desviar el ataque

—Haru, ¿Qué rayos crees que haces aquí? — cuestionó el joven molesto, no quería que su hermana menor se arriesgara de esa forma en esa batalla

—¿en serio creías que lograrías hacerme quedar en casa sin hacer nada?, he crecido Ryu, he decidido no hacerte caso esta vez— respondió acercándose a el

—vaya, han llegado mas ratas, no importa me desharé de todos— mencionó Tian Ming acercándose a donde estaban

—aléjense de aquí, Ishitaru te agradezco tu ayuda, pero ahora debes alejarte, me encargare de este sujeto yo mismo— dijo Syaoran preparándose para atacar

—de acuerdo, pero si vuelves a cometer el error de darle ventaja, no volveré a salvarte— respondió Ryu yéndose junto con su hermana y los otros dos chicos para pelear con otros de los subordinados de Ming

—tuviste suerte de que ese maldito te salvara el trasero esta vez Li, pero la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte— exclamó Tian volviendo a atacar al joven quien se defendió rápidamente, el hombre estaba atacando un poco más despacio debido a la puñalada que había recibido de parte de Ryu, aun así, parecía no inmutarse por ello

—claro que no, la próxima vez, tu serás quien pida ayuda— el joven chino invocó rayos de electricidad hacia su oponente quien los desvió con facilidad, al mismo tiempo el hombre soltó un par de llamas las cuales alcanzaron a herir a Syaoran en la pierna derecha lo cual lo hizo trastabillar a causa del dolor

—será tan sencillo deshacerme de ti Syaoran, una vez que lo haga será un placer darle la noticia personalmente a tu madre, será una gran satisfacción ver su rostro de desolación antes de terminar con su miserable vida— soltó Tian Ming disfrutando la reacción del líder del clan Li a sus palabras, sacarlo de quicio estaba funcionando bastante bien, a ese paso, podría eliminarlo sin mucho esfuerzo y sin siquiera usar su as bajo la manga, Syaoran lo miro con furia arremetiendo contra el para continuar atacando, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Sakura peleando junto a sus guardianes, al igual que Ryu y su hermana

—muchas gracias por haber ido a ayudar a Syaoran— dijo la maestra de las cartas mirando de reojo a Ryu

—no es nada, te veías bastante ocupada así que decidí hacerlo yo mismo, aunque no lo hare dos veces, por lo que es mejor que tu novio pelee mejor— respondió el joven mientras apuñalaba a uno de los subordinados en el cuello

—ese hombre sabe lo que esta haciendo, busca desconcentrar al joven Li para así poder matarlo sin mucho riesgo para el— señaló Yue mientras una de sus flechas se impactaba en el pecho de uno de los atacantes

—pues mas le vale que no muera, no puede romper la promesa que te hizo, debe casarse contigo sin importar nada— dijo el joven japonés, esas palabras casi hicieron que Sakura cayera al suelo, por fortuna pudo mantener el equilibrio mientras continuaba atacando, ambos guardianes miraron al chico mientras se preguntaban la razón para mencionar eso en un momento como ese

—¿Cómo sabes de eso Ryu? — preguntó la chica atravesando con la carta espada a uno de los oponentes en el hombro mientras encerraba a otro con otra de las cartas al mismo tiempo

—te escuche hablar con Daidouji y la chica Li en el patio, debo admitir que me molesto un poco, creí que como exnovio que soy, merecía saber acerca de eso antes que ellas— reclamó en un fingido tono de indignación, aun le dolía, pero sabia que el no era a quien Sakura había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida, ya era tiempo de aceptarlo

—no creo que este sea un buen momento para hablar sobre ello, ¿no crees? — respondió Sakura mirándolo de reojo, desde que Syaoran le había propuesto matrimonio había intentado hablar con Ryu, pero jamás se dio la oportunidad, no hubiera querido que el chico se enterara de esa manera

—supongo que tienes razón, dejaremos esta conversación pendiente, solo quiero que sepas si tu eres feliz, yo tambien lo soy, sin importar si es lejos de mi— Ryu le mostro una cálida sonrisa, Sakura le correspondió antes de continuar peleando espalda con espalda

—Tomoyo creí que te había dicho que te quedaras en casa a salvo— reclamó Eriol acercándose a la joven después de haberse deshecho de un par de oponentes

—lo lamento Hiragizawa, intente detenerla, pero es bastante cabeza dura y al final termine viniendo con ella— respondió Yamazaki disparando su arma en la pierna de uno de los subordinados de Tian Ming

—Eriol sabes que jamás me hubiera podido quedar quieta en casa mientras ustedes arriesgan sus vidas aquí— mencionó la japonesa, el hechicero inglés solo la miro para después sonreír ligeramente

—supongo que tienes razón, pero una parte de mi confiaba en que te quedarías a salvo, si te soy honesto estoy aterrado de verte, cualquier cosa puede pasar hoy, no sé qué haría si te perdiera por no haberte quedado a salvo— uno de los hechizos de Eriol acertó en el rostro de su oponente haciéndolo caer al suelo

—¿y crees que yo no siento lo mismo?, es por eso que estoy aquí, el solo hecho de pensar que podrías morir me llena de horror— respondió Tomoyo recordando las palabras de Haru acerca de su predicción, negó con su cabeza, el solo hecho de que alguien de sus amigos podría morir en esa batalla, le hacía querer sacarlos a todos de ahí y encerrarlos en un lugar donde estuvieran seguros, Eriol la miro con admiración, el hecho de que ella, alguien que no poseía ningún poder mágico, quisiera pelear junto a ellos, le hacia llenarse de orgullo, solo por eso no dejaría que ninguno de esos sujetos la lastimaran ni una vez.

Syaoran se encontraba atacando sin parar a su oponente, se encontraba furioso por todas las palabras que ese sujeto había soltado, pero se había dado cuenta que no debía distraerse con ello, pelearía con todo lo que tenía y terminaría con su vida lo antes posible

—vamos Syaoran, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? — preguntó Tian Ming mirándolo con burla, ambos presentaban heridas superficiales por todo su cuerpo, aun así, Ming se veía mas agotado que el joven, por lo que debería pensar en un modo para poder acabar con su vida de inmediato

—eso debería preguntártelo a ti, no se ve que puedas seguir con esto, mejor acepta tu muerte rápidamente— respondió el muchacho chino arremetiendo contra el hombre, quien pudo bloquear el ataque a tiempo, este contraataco lanzado algunas llamaradas hacia Syaoran, logro evitar el golpe, sin embargo, no pudo esquivarlo por completo, por lo que ahora su mano izquierda se había quemado con el ataque

—¿Qué decías Li?, deberías ser tu quien se rinda ante mí, deberías rendir y unirte a tu estúpida familia en el infierno— Tian Ming maquilaba un plan en su cabeza, por lo que tomo la carta que llevaba escondida en sus ropas, aprovechando que Syaoran se encontraba algo distraído, tomo a uno de sus subordinados por los hombros extendiéndole la carta de la vida —ve hacia el cadáver de Zhou y sujeta esta carta sobre su pecho, rápido, haz lo que te ordeno— el subordinado tomo la carta justo a tiempo para apartarse de un lobo, el cual mordió a Tian en el brazo, el hombre trato de zafarse de la mordedura, mientras tanto llevo su mirada hacia Syaoran que corría hacia él, logro quitarse de encima al animal justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, ahora eran dos contra uno

—no eres el único que aprendió nuevos trucos Ming— dijo el líder de la familia Li posicionándose frente a su oponente, el lobo hizo lo mismo colocándose al lado de su invocador, Tian Ming al ver esa escena soltó una gran risa mientras miraba de reojo al subordinado que se alejaba de ellos

—¿un lobo?, de tal palo tal astilla, pero te diré una cosa, tu padre sabía hacer lo mismo y aun así murió gracias bajo mi mano, al igual que Shang, según Zhou, el también hizo esto en sus últimos momentos, ¿sabes lo que significa?, es algo bueno para mí y lo peor para ti— Ming ataco rápidamente a ambos oponentes, tenía que ganar tiempo para que su ayudante reviviera a su aliado, por mucho que le desagradara tenerlo de vuelta

—no estarías en esta posición si no fuera por tus ansias de poder, mejor ríndete, si lo haces, me asegurare que tu juicio se lleve de la manera más justa posible— al escuchar esas palabras Tian Ming soltó una gran risa, después comenzó arremeter contra ambos oponentes, Syaoran contraataco con todas sus fuerzas, por desgracia estas disminuían con cada ataque, no había encontrado una forma de limitar el uso de poder mágico que usaba la invocación, debía terminar con eso lo antes posible, sería fatal quedarse sin energía justo en media pelea

—debemos impedir que se sujeto llegue al cadáver de mi padre, estoy seguro que sabes porque, ¿no es así? — mencionó Lao mientras peleaba contra un par de sujetos bastante poderosos, los cuales no le habían dejado ni un par de minutos de descanso

—entiendo, tratare de zafarme de estos estúpidos— Lian peleaba con tres a la vez lo cual dificultaba sus movimientos, con algo de trabajo pudo ver a Ryu quien solo peleaba con un oponente, por lo que tuvo una idea —hey flaquito, tengo un favor que pedirte, ¿ves a ese sujeto que va hacia el cadáver de ese bastardo?, no debe llegar a él— Ryu lo miro confundido mientras su mirada se desplazaba hacia donde el mayor señalaba, estrello su puño en el rostro de su oponente y comenzó a correr hacia el otro sujeto esquivando todos los enfrentamientos con rapidez, el subordinado con la carta vida había llegado a su destino, se arrodillo junto al hombre y coloco lo que Tian Ming le había dado en el pecho del cuerpo, pero antes de que la carta comenzara a funcionar fue empujado a un lado por Ryu quien aprovechando su distracción tomo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo

—¿ibas a algún lado? — preguntó burlón hacia su nuevo oponente, quien le dio una gran mirada de odio antes de comenzar a atacarlo, ambos se vieron enfrascados en una gran pelea, pero al menos Tian Ming no podría poner en marcha su plan fácilmente, cosa de la que el hombre se dio cuenta lanzando un gran grito de odio, lo que causo que comenzara a atacar a Syaoran con más fuerza que antes

—tus amigos entrometidos pagaran caro meterse entre mis planes, primero me desharé de ti, después cada uno de ellos sufrirá lentamente el haber decidido ayudarte— exclamó lanzando un ataque tras otro, ataques que el joven chino trataba con todas sus fuerzas esquivar, Syaoran decidió deshacer su invocación debido a gasto de energía que le había costado

—no tengo idea de lo que ibas a hacer, pero me alegra tener compañeros que ayuden a frustrar tus planes— ambos oponentes continuaron atacándose con fuerza

—no lo harán por mucho tiempo, seré yo quien saldrá victorioso— mencionó el hombre con una sonrisa sádica, Syaoran sintió una presencia extraña a sus espaldas, giro rápidamente justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque, de pronto Syaoran se vio rodeado por 4 clones de Tian Ming, los cuales comenzaron a atacarlo, su fuerza era igual a la del original, por lo que ahora Syaoran se encontraba en una gran desventaja —¿Qué te sucede?, ya no te veo tan confiado como antes—

—Ming esto es magia negra, no puedo creer que tus ansias de poder sean tan grandes como para sacrificar tu propia alma en el progreso— dijo el joven chino, en ese momento uno de los clones logro apuñalarlo en su hombro, Syaoran giro rápidamente clavando su espada en el pecho del clon haciéndolo desaparecer y logrando herir un poco a Tian Ming, era el castigo por usar esos encantamientos, el portador se debilitaba rápidamente si el clon era herido

—si el resultado será terminar contigo, no me interesa que mi alma se consuma por completo— señaló Tian Ming uniéndose al ataque, Syaoran continuaba sangrando del hombro, por lo que ahora solo podía utilizar su brazo derecho para atacar y defenderse, sus compañeros veían eso sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, sus propios oponentes estaban atacando sin darles un solo respiro, Sakura hacia todo lo posible, sin embargo ella era quien se encontraba más ocupada peleando, debido a que sus oponentes eran los más fuertes del grupo de Ming, asesinos profesionales que no dudaban en atacar mortalmente

—demonios, alguien debe ayudar al mocoso, se ve en una mala situación— dijo Kero sin dejar de pelear, Yue golpeo a su oponente para después voltear a donde se encontraba el muchacho chino y con su arco y flecha, logro eliminar a uno de los clones de Tian dejando así a Syaoran con solo tres oponentes, quiso ayudar de nuevo, pero su oponente se había puesto de pie por lo que se vio obligado a volver al combate

—gracias Yue— agradeció Sakura, ahora solo esperaba que el joven chino pudiera vencer a los tres restantes

—al parecer necesitas la ayuda de tus malditos compañeros para tener una oportunidad contra mí, pero solo te han dado un pequeño respiro— Tian Ming continúo atacando junto a sus clones

—eso es lo que significa tener compañeros a los que les importas, pero supongo que tu jamás has pasado por algo como eso— dijo Syaoran agradeciéndole mentalmente a Yue por la ayuda

—en eso te equivocas Li, hubo una vez alguien que se preocupaba por mí, alguien a quien llame amigo una vez, no voy a mentirte, tu padre Hien era una buena persona, siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo propio— reveló el hombre haciendo que el joven lo mirara con extrañeza, lo cual fue ventaja para que otro de los clones lograra herirlo en la pierna, provocando que cayera al suelo, Syaoran se puso de pie rápidamente, tratando de resistir el dolor de la herida

—¿entonces porque lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué lo mataste si era tu amigo? — cuestionó el muchacho chino viéndose rodeado por los clones quienes continuaban atacando sin descanso, por lo que Syaoran se vio obligado a poner toda su fuerza, en un rápido movimiento logro deshacerse de otro clon, aprovechando el hueco en el círculo que lo rodeaba llego hasta Ming y dejando caer la espada con todas sus fuerzas cerceno el brazo izquierdo del hombre quien soltó un gran grito de dolor, pero se vio obligado a calmarse a pesar de la gran herida

—no te creí capaz de hacer esto Li, pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo fuiste capaz de matar a tu propio hermano, debiste haberlo disfrutado, eliminar a las amenazas de tu familia siempre fue tu prioridad, por lo que debiste haberte sentido satisfecho con lo que hiciste— Tian Ming luchaba por controlar la hemorragia de su brazo cercenado, de su mano salieron llamas negras que cubrieron la herida, cuando el hombre retiro la mano Syaoran miro sorprendido como había dejado de sangrar —Li, te mostrare que no necesito dos brazos para matarte, así que vamos, lucha como si fuera aquel hermano al que asesinaste—

—te arrepentirás de todo lo que dijiste Ming, todo lo que ha ocurrido con mi familia ha sido tu culpa— exclamó Syaoran volviendo al ataque, se movía más lentamente debido a la herida en su pierna, además su hombro continuaba sangrando por lo que se le dificultaba más mover su espada, esto, y el hecho de que se encontraba furiosos por las palabras de Tian Ming le ponían en gran desventaja, una que el hombre chino comenzaba a aprovechar

—no intentes culparme de tus errores, déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quien mato Hien, fue esa espada que sujetas en tu mano la que termino con su vida— Ming se acercó a él y con un rápido movimiento logro desarmar al chico, mientras uno de los clones lo apuñalaba en un costado, los ojos del joven comenzaron a nublarse por el dolor, pero no podía darse por vencido, no teniendo al culpable de todas sus desgracias frente a el

—no lograras salirte con la tuya Tian Ming— señalo Syaoran tratando de juntar sus fuerzas restantes, había caído en el juego del chino, había dejado que todo lo que él dijo se le metiera en la cabeza distrayéndolo

—Syaoran, de hecho, ya lo hice— dijo el hombre con voz suave antes materializar una espada atravesando el pecho del joven, lo último que Syaoran pudo escuchar antes de caer muerto al suelo fue la voz de Sakura llamándolo desesperadamente.


	18. Del otro lado

**Capítulo 18**

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio después de ver como el cuerpo de Syaoran caía el suelo, silencio que fue roto por la risa histérica de Tian Ming, Sakura, ignorando a sus oponentes corrió hacia donde se encontraba el asesino de su pareja, sus enemigos intentaron ir tras ella, pero fueron detenidos por Yue y Kero quienes comenzaron a enfrentarse a ellos, las peleas a su alrededor se habían reanudado, sin embargo, ella no tenía ojos más que para Syaoran quien yacía boca arriba en el suelo

—he ganado, ahora sigues tu maestra de las cartas Clow— señaló el hombre chino apuntando su dedo índice hacia ella, de él salió un extraño rayo rojo disparado hacia la joven, quien no hizo ningún ademan de esquivarlo, sus ojos solo estaban fijos en el chico que le había dicho que saldría de esto sin ningún daño, el rayo estaba a punto de tocarla cuando se vio arrojada hacia un lado cayendo al suelo junto a la persona que la había salvado

—¿Qué rayos haces Sakura?, ¿crees que a Li le hubiera gustado que murieras sin presentar batalla? — cuestionó molesto Ryu tomándola por los hombros mientras la sacudía suavemente

—Ryu, Syaoran…Syaoran esta…— solo esas palabras pudieron salir de su boca sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo de quien había sido el amor de su vida

—lo sé, pero no es momento de actuar como lo estás haciendo, a él no le gustaría que tu tambien murieras de esa forma, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿entiendes? — dijo tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos forzándola a desviar su mirada hacia la suya, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, aun así, los poso en el rostro del chico, se veía cansado, pero la miraba con gran determinación, su mirada bajo hacia el torso de Ryu

—estas sangrando— fue lo único que salió de su boca, el joven siguió su mirada viendo como la mancha de sangre se hacía más grande, Ryu se vio forzado a cubrirla con la chamarra que vestía

—no es nada, fue solo un rasguño, no te preocupes, no hemos perdido aun, tú debes detener a ese sujeto y así poder vengarte por lo que hizo a Li, ¿estás de acuerdo? — la mirada de Sakura cambio a una de determinación y asintiendo se puso de pie separándose del chico y acercándose a su nuevo oponente, Ryu la miro una última vez antes de unirse a la lucha junto a Meiling y Takumi

—¿estás bien Ryu? — preguntó el mayor cuando lo vio llegar con ellos, este parecía estar pasando un duro momento, debido a que trataba de detener a Meiling quine parecía querer correr hacia Tian Ming completamente furiosa

—sí, tu pareces estar lidiando con algo más peligroso que los sujetos frente nuestro— respondió sin detenerse y comenzando a atacar a los subordinados de Ming, mientras tanto Takumi lidiaba con la muchacha china

—tienes que tranquilizarte Meiling, entiendo muy bien por lo que estás pasando, pero actuando de esta forma solo lograras que ese sujeto te haga daño— exclamó tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

—no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, ese maldito asesino a mi primo, debe pagarlo— gritó Meiling

—y lo hará, sé que quieres hacerlo pagar, sin embargo, debes entender que ese sujeto te haría lo mismo y yo no quisiera perderte—

—no me interesa lo que tú quieres Takumi, ahora mismo lo único que me importa es obtener venganza— la chica continuaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del joven, uno de sus oponentes se acercó de prisa, aprovechando que se encontraban distraídos trato de atacarlos, pero Takumi reacciono con más rapidez materializando su katana con una mano mientras sujetaba a la chica con el otro, Meiling se percató de lo que hizo y lanzo una gran patada a quien trato de herirlos haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente, el joven japonés la miro con atención dándose cuenta que la joven se encontraba llorando

—lo lamento, ver morir frente a ti a las personas que más te importan nunca es fácil, pero lo que nos hace fuertes es poder mantener el control en esas situaciones, sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de eso, pero quiero que tú lo entiendas, por favor— pidió el hombre, ambos cruzaron miradas por un momento antes de que la chica asintiera

—tienes razón, estoy actuando como una inmadura, es solo que…. Syaoran era mi primo favorito, crecimos juntos, es por eso que verlo morir me hace enfurecer y perder el control— Meiling seco sus lágrimas para después mirar a Takumi de manera decidida —es hora de terminar con estos sujetos, además, estoy segura que Sakura podrá detener a Tian Ming— después de decir eso, ambos jóvenes retomaron su combate con sus oponentes

Por otro lado, Eriol se encontraba lidiando con 5 oponentes al mismo tiempo, ellos tambien usaban magia por lo que era complicado para Tomoyo y Yamazaki, quienes se encontraban junto al hechicero inglés, atacarlos sin herir a alguien de su equipo, eso dejaba a la reencarnación de Clow solo contra los sujetos

—esto se está complicando, tenemos que hacer un plan si queremos deshacernos es ellos— mencionó Eriol a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que ponía todas sus fuerzas en contraatacar

—tengo una idea, pero primero necesito poder perderme de vista de estos sujetos— sugirió Yamazaki, al ver que uno de los oponentes dejaba de moverse, disparo su arma impactándole en el pecho, a su lado uno de sus compañeros quiso atacar al japonés, pero tambien recibió un disparo en el brazo cortesía de Tomoyo

—bueno, ahora solo quedan tres, pero supongo que son los más fuertes— contó Tomoyo tratando de cubrirse debido a que, cuando los tres restantes vieron caer a sus compañeros comenzaron a atacar con más fiereza, poniendo en aprietos a Eriol junto son sus amigos

—así es, aun necesito ese plan que estabas maquilando Yamazaki— pidió el inglés sin dejar de defenderlos

—bien, pero primero necesitamos que Tomoyo y yo dejemos de estorbarte— anunció el japonés

—nunca me estorbarían, pero mentiría si no digo que haría esto más rápido sin ustedes aquí— Eriol se colocó frente a sus amigos al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una gran ráfaga de viento hacia sus oponentes, estos se vieron forzados a cubrirse dándoles a los dos japoneses el tiempo necesario para salir de ahí, una vez Eriol se vio libre de la obligación de proteger a ambos chicos comenzó a atacar con más ferocidad, sin poderles dar tiempo de contraatacar, por otro lado ambos jóvenes salieron de la zona de peligro

—y bien, ¿Cuál es tu plan? — cuestionó Tomoyo cuando se detuvieron

—el plan es mantenerte alejada del peligro, cortesía de Eriol— respondió el aludido, al escuchar eso la mirada de la chica cambio a una de confusión

—¿de qué hablas Yamazaki? —

—Eriol me pidió sacarte del peligro y esta vez pienso hacerle caso— la joven lo miro con enojo antes de dar media vuelta y tratar de volver con su pareja, sin embargo, fue detenida por el japonés —escucha, entiendo que quieras ir ahí y ayudar en lo que puedas, siento lo mismo, pero tenemos una gran desventaja y estando ahí somos más un estorbo que una ayuda—

—pero no quiero quedarme aquí solo sin hacer nada, no después de lo que ocurrió— mencionó Tomoyo recordando a Syaoran

—lo sé, pero estando ahí solo aumentaría las posibilidades de que se incrementen las bajas de nuestro lado, créeme que me siento horrible por lo que ocurrió, cuando comencé a trabajar para Syaoran le prometí que lo cuidaría siempre, ahora siento que he fallado con todo— dijo Yamazaki agachando la mirada, Syaoran siempre fue su mejor amigo y haberlo visto morir fue el golpe más duro que sufrió en toda su vida

—de acuerdo, comprendo todo esto, pero, aun así, me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos— declaro la joven sin quitar la mirada de la zona donde se encontraban sus amigos combatiendo con sus enemigos

Lian se encontraba rodeado por subordinados de Tian Ming sin darle un solo segundo de descanso, sentía como una gran rabia salía de su cuerpo contra el mismo, no había podido proteger a su primo, sentía que le había fallado a su familia en todo, ahora tenía que terminar con esa locura y esperar que ellos comprendieran que no había podido hacer nada para impedir la muerte del joven, debido a estar metido en sus cavilaciones, uno de sus oponentes pudo herirlo en una pierna, el dolor le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero Lao llego a tiempo para impedir su caída

—¿quieres estar concentrado en esto?, entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero ahora no es momento de distracciones— dijo el hombre al sostenerlo por los hombros al mismo tiempo que atacaba a sus oponentes, Lian sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar todos esos pensamientos que hacían que perdiera el foco de lo que estaba haciendo

—tienes razón, le repetí lo mismo a Syaoran muchas veces, no veo justo que caiga tambien por ello— el mayor de los Li se separó de su compañero continuando con los ataques e ignorando el dolor punzante en su pierna comenzó atacar con más fuerza que antes sin dejar que su mente se nublara por pensamientos negativos.

Después deber como el joven japonés se alejaba de ella, Sakura emprendió rumbo hacia Tian Ming, esta vez no dejaría que a tristeza que la invadía tomara control de sus acciones, tenía que terminar con toda esa violencia, una vez lo hiciera podría llorar todo lo que quisiera

—vaya, ahora viene hacia mí la maestra de las cartas, ¿estas preparada para hacerle compañía a Syaoran Li en el infierno? — cuestionó Ming al verla acercarse a él —pude haber terminado contigo antes, pero ese estúpido chico se metió en mi camino, en fin, creo que será más satisfactorio terminar contigo con mis propias manos—

—yo no quiero terminar contigo, aunque lo que hiciste te hace merecerlo, aun así, yo nunca he asesinado a alguien y, por supuesto, tu no serás el primero— respondió la joven llena de calma, no perdería el control por mucho que la provocara

—eso lo veremos, pero no te preocupes, procurare que tu muerte sea lo menos dolorosa posible por respeto a tu gran poder— Tian Ming extendió su mano y los clones restantes se agruparon alrededor de la chica comenzando a atacarla, Sakura comenzó a repeler sus ataques sin precipitarse, lo cual hizo enfurecer al hombre chino quien se sumó al ataque haciendo que la japonesa comenzara a poner más empeño en sus ataques, usaba una carta tras otra, sin embargo, no parecía tener ningún efecto contra la magia oscura de Ming, ambos continuaron peleando tratando de encontrar un punto débil en su respectivo oponente.

Primero sintió un dolor punzante, poco después solo vio oscuridad, ahora se encontraba tirado en un lugar que no podía llegar a reconocer debido a que era completamente blanco, Syaoran Li se puso de pie mientras sus ojos se paseaban por sus alrededores, su mente aun no procesaba donde se encontraba o como había llegado ahí, solo quería encontrar una manera de volver y continuar con la batalla contra Tian Ming, comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar una salida o al menos una pista de su paradero, pero parecía inútil

—parece que estar algo perdido Syaoran— esa voz le hizo detenerse en seco y mirar hacia atrás, Hien lo miraba con una sonrisa en rostro, el aludido se acercó rápidamente a él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, esa acción tomo a su hermano menor por sorpresa quien se quedó quieto por un momento antes de corresponderle el abrazo

—Hien, te extrañe hermano— dijo sin soltar el abrazo

—al igual que yo, aunque no me alegra mucho verte aquí— mencionó separándose de su hermano, Syaoran recordó lo que había sucedido, eso le hizo llenarse de tristeza

—lo lamento Hien, quería hacer pagar a Tian Ming por lo que te hizo, pero falle, me falle a mí mismo, a mi familia y a todos mis amigos— dijo el líder del clan Li agachando la mirada

—todo esto es culpa mía, si no hubiera mantenido la amenaza de ese sujeto en secreto, tal vez la historia sería diferente—intervino el menor tomando a su hermano por los hombros —no te preocupes, tus amigos son fuertes, ellos podrán terminar con esto sin ninguna duda—

—aun así, me hubiera gustado estar con ellos para cuando eso pasara—

—lo estarás, ellos puede que ellos no te vean, pero tú puedes verlos y sentirte orgulloso de ellos— dijo Hien con una ligera sonrisa

—ojalá yo haya sido como tu Hien, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, yo soy todo lo contrario, incluso ahora hablando contigo de esta manera no puedo dejar de pensar en Sakura y en cómo se estará sintiendo en estos momentos, le hice una promesa, sin embargo, no pude cumplirla— mencionó Syaoran bajando la cabeza dejando que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, su hermano volvió a acercarse a él para darle un fuerte abrazo

—se lo que sientes, cuando aparecí aquí después de lo que nos ocurrió desee regresar, sin embargo, eso no fue posible y estuve, no sé cuánto tiempo, lamentando todos mis errores, hasta que alguien vino para ayudarme— relató el menor de los Li soltándose de su hermano y mirando detrás de él, Syaoran siguió su mirada hasta encontrar a otra persona que se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, lo miro con extrañeza hasta que pudo reconocerlo, fue entonces cuando sus ojos volvieron al soltar lágrimas, el hombre frente a él, a pesar de ser más alto que ambos jóvenes, era bastante parecido a ellos y los miraba con una cálida sonrisa, Syaoran se acercó rápidamente al hombre rodando su cuerpo con sus brazos

—has crecido mucho Syaoran— dijo el hombre abrazando al líder de la familia Li, el aludido no podía pronunciar palabra alguna debido al gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta

—hasta en reaccionar somos idénticos, hice lo mismo que estas haciendo cuando lo vi— señaló Hien acercándose mirando la escena con una sonrisa

—está bien Hien, yo tambien los extrañaba, a todos claro, a tu madre, tus hermanas y por supuesto, a ustedes dos, a pesar de llenarme de tristeza por verlos aquí, me siento aliviado de que crecieron bien, hijos míos— escuchar la voz del hombre hacia que el corazón de Syaoran se llenara de felicidad, incluso lo hacía olvidar que no podría volver a ver a sus mejores amigos o incluso al amor de su vida Sakura.


	19. El final de la guerra

**Capítulo 19**

Syaoran aún no quería separarse de su padre, aun así, junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo y mirarlo con más detenimiento, las fotos que tenían de él en casa no parecían hacerle justicia, su madre siempre les había dicho que eran idénticos a su padre, ahora se daba cuenta que ella tenían razón, sin embargo, su progenitor era bastante más alto que los gemelos, tambien lucía una ligera barba, su hermana mayor solía decirles que era debido a que quería lucir mayor y más maduro, cosa que, a opinión de Syaoran, funcionaba bastante bien

—¿Cómo es que ustedes dos están aquí? — preguntó el líder de la familia Li cuando pudo articular palabra, sus ojos paseaban sin descansar entre ambos integrantes de su familia

—no lo sé, supongo que tiene algo que ver el ser de la misma familia, pero aun no me queda claro— respondió Hien encogiéndose de hombros, Syaoran no pudo evitar soltar una risa, la forma tan despreocupada de hablar de su hermano le traía bastantes recuerdos —lo que sí es claro es que estamos muertos—

—todo esto es culpa mía hijos, si no hubiera perdido ese enfrentamiento contra Tian Ming hace 19 años, ustedes dos aun seguirían vivos, al igual que yo— mencionó anterior líder agachando la cabeza

—claro que no es tu culpa padre, creo que aquí yo soy el único al que se debe culpar, mi egoísmo al no hablar con Syaoran acerca de la amenaza de ese sujeto y provocarlo para que me odie— saltó Hien a la defensiva

—no es culpa de ninguno, nadie podía haber sospechado lo que planeaba, fue su sed de poder lo que causo todo esto, nada más— soltó Syaoran provocando que ambos Li lo miraran

—supongo que tienes razón Syaoran— dijo el menor de los gemelos encogiéndose de hombros —sin embargo, eso no elimina el hecho de que odie a ese sujeto, no le basto con asesinarlos a ustedes dos, tambien estuvo detrás de la muerte de Shang—

—Ming quiso eliminar a todo aquel Li que constituyera una amenaza, debo decir que está a nada de lograrlo, esperemos Lian no caiga en provocaciones que lo hagan perder el enfoque de la pelea—

—no lo hará, además creo que no será el quien lo venza, tu novia es una candidata para terminar con todo— señaló el padre de ambos chicos, esas palabras hicieron que Syaoran se preocupara

—no quiero que salga lastimada, si le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría—

—estará bien, por lo poco que vi cuando la conocí, ella es una hechicera muy fuerte— dijo Hien tratando de clamar a su hermano, este solo suspiro esperando que el menor tuviera razón.

Sakura se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente mientras sujetaba su brazo derecho el cual se encontraba sangrando copiosamente, frente a ella se encontraba Tian Ming bastante maltrecho, pero aún continuaba de pie junto al único clon que restaba, ambos se acercaron de nuevo rápidamente para retomar su enfrentamiento, el cual comenzaba a ser más complicado para el hombre debido a la diferencia de poderes entre ambos, aun así, no se dejaba vencer, debía terminar con la chica, una vez hiciera eso, asesinar a los demás seria tarea fácil, por lo que decidió crear a otro clon para que junto con el que quedaba en pie atacaran a la chica, quien al ver que ellos venían tras ella invoco con rapidez la carta escudo, mientras los clones intentaban atravesar la barrera, Sakura se encontraba pensando en su siguiente movimiento, desafortunadamente su energía se encontraba casi agotada por todos los enfrentamientos, si quería terminar con esa guerra tendría que enfrentarse a Tian Ming cuerpo a cuerpo

—¿Qué ocurre maestra de las cartas?, ¿ya estas cansada de lo que sucede?, deberías rendirte y reunirte con tu noviecito en el mas allá—dijo el hombre mirando con burla como la chica reunía sus últimas fuerzas para defenderse

—esto aún no termina, tal vez tu tengas la ventaja en este momento, pero eso no durara mucho, te venceré y me asegurare que termines en la cárcel— Sakura decidió que era tiempo de pelear en serio, deshizo su barrera eliminando con rapidez a uno de los clones con la carta espada, de inmediato comenzó a atacar al restante quien comenzaba a moverse con lentitud debido a la falta de fuerza del hombre, este, al ver que comenzaba a perder ventaja se unió al ataque junto a su clon con la esperanza de derrotar a la joven

—estas comenzando a hartarme, deberías dejar de pelar y rendirte, después de todo, el que me venzas no te devolverá a Syaoran— exclamó el hombre con furia, esas palabras hicieron que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Sakura, sabia eso, sin embargo, no veía justo dejarse derrotar por él, después de todo no solo peleaba por su propia paz, peleaba por la paz de sus amigos y compañeros

—tienes razón, vencerte no me devolverá a Syaoran, pero al menos, lograre que mi familia y amigos vivan en paz— declaró con una gran firmeza la maestra de las cartas e ignorando aquellas heridas que la hacían moverse más lento continúo atacando a sus dos oponentes, haciendo enfurecer a Tian Ming quien, contraatacó de inmediato continuando con su enzarzada pelea.

No muy lejos de ahí Eriol estaba terminando con su combate, ya solo restaban dos de sus oponentes y, a pesar de que el inglés no se encontraba ileso, pues su brazo izquierdo se encontraba doblado en un ángulo que solo podía significar que se encontraba roto, eso aunado a su energía, la cual estaba a punto de agotarse, hacía que el combate fuera más complicado, ambos oponentes lo atacaban con fiereza sin darle un momento de descanso, sin embargo, aún no era el momento de rendirse, por lo que junto sus fuerzas restantes para invocar a una gran criatura, al cual salió de la punta de su báculo y arremetió contra los dos sujetos que lo atacaban, estos comenzaron a defenderse de los embates de la criatura dejando al inglés sin vigilancia lo cual aprovecho para posicionarse a sus espaldas y comenzar a preparar un hechizo para derrotarlos

—esto debería bastar para terminar con ellos— dijo antes de soltar el hechizo contra sus oponentes, los cuales se dieron cuenta de que lo Eriol planeaba, sin embargo, no alcanzaron a defenderse del ataque quedando completamente calcinados, al ver su triunfo, por fin se dejó vencer por el cansancio tumbándose al suelo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de recobrar un poco de energía

—Eriol, ¿estas bien? — preguntó Tomoyo preocupada mientras corría hacia él seguida de Yamazaki

—lo estaré…por ahora solo necesito…descansar un poco y tratar de mover este brazo…lo menos posible— respondió con dificultad llevando su mirada al brazo roto

—lo lograste amigo, no te preocupes nosotros no aseguraremos de que nadie trate de atacarnos— tranquilizó el japonés mostrando su arma al igual que Tomoyo, le joven inglés mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco mientras sus compañeros paseaban su mirada por el campo de batalla, la joven japonesa miraba hacia donde su amiga Sakura se enfrentaba a Tian Ming deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella pudiera vencer a su oponente, su mirada se desvió de esa batalla al ver caer cerca de ellos a Takumi quien sacudió su cabeza intentando eliminar el aturdimiento a causa del golpe que había recibido, se levantó mostrando como la sangre corría por un costado de su cabeza

—Takumi, ¿estas bien? — preguntó Tomoyo sin despegarse del lado de Eriol

—sí, no es nada— respondió alejándose de ahí para continuar atacando a sus oponentes, era 4 hombres completamente ilesos y, al parecer, muy poderosos, Takumi se veía algo limitado debido a su falta de vista, eso junto el hecho que debía proteger a Meiling y Ryu hacia todo más complicado, afortunadamente Haru había llegado para ayudarle protegiendo a los dos jóvenes mientras el mayor peleaba

—Takumi, ¿necesitas ayuda? — preguntó Haru desde donde se encontraba

—sé que no parezco estar bien, pero puedo arreglármelas solo— respondió el joven continuando con sus ataques hacia sus oponentes sin haber un solo cambio

—debes dejarme ir a ayudarle, no esperas que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada— exclamó Ryu queriendo salir de la barrera que su hermana había invocado para ir en ayuda de su mejor amigo

—siento lo mismo que tu hermano, sin embargo, ahora mismo estorbarías mas estando ahí que aquí, al igual que la prima de Li, sin ofender— dijo la hermana menor del japonés mirando a ambos jóvenes

—comprendo la razón en hacer esto y te lo agradezco, si no estuviera esta barrera alrededor de nosotros hubiera corrido hacia Tian Ming y seguramente habría corrido el mismo destino que Syaoran y sé que eso no le gustaría nada— mencionó Meiling cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar para no volver a perder los estribos

—tal vez tu sientas eso Li, pero yo no quiero dejar que Sakura pelee sola contra ese sujeto— Ryu continuaba queriendo salir de la barrera a pesar que sabía que era inútil

—no saldrás de aquí Ryu, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que estas herido? — cuestionó Haru mirándola con severidad, las manos del joven se dirigieron hacia el lugar del cual continuaba brotando poca sangre negando con la cabeza

—es solo un rasguño, soy perfectamente capaz de ayudar—

—no me interesa hermano, prometimos cuidarnos mutuamente y eso es algo que pienso cumplir— gritó la menor con firmeza logrando que Ryu se calmara mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en su amigo Takumi quien continuaba mostrando bastante dificultad para pelear

—demonios, si esto continua así, seré el siguiente en seguir al chico Li, debo usar la habilidad que mi espada gano al detener un poco del ataque de Louis hace tres años, pero para eso… no debo pensar en eso, tengo que hacerlo— Takumi coloco ambas manos en la empuñadura de su katana, concentro la poca energía que le quedaba en su brazo derecho, notando como el tatuaje que llevaba ahí comenzaba a crecer alcanzando a mostrarse hasta su cuello y en su mano, una vez noto como su energía había aumentado se acercó a sus oponentes con una velocidad casi antinatural, estos al verlo acercarse levantaron sus armas para defenderse, sin embargo, antes de poder reaccionar dos de los oponentes se vieron atravesados por un potente rayo rojo el cual les abrió todo el pecho matándolos al instante, los dos peleadores restantes miraron a sus compañeros caer con incredulidad, aun así se vieron forzados a continuar atacando ahora que el joven japonés parecía haberse detenido

—jamás pensé que esta era la potencia del hechizo, si no lo hubiera detenido con su espada hace tres años, seguramente Takumi hubiera muerto— dijo Ryu mirando la pelea, Meiling solo miraba sin hablar, aunque tambien le sorprendía el hechizo, nunca había pensado que estuvo a punto de morir hace tres años si no hubiera sido por ese joven, Takumi continúo atacando a los dos oponentes restantes, quienes cada vez se movían con más lentitud por lo que pocos minutos después cayó el tercero

—espera, no me mates por favor, yo no quería hacer esto, Tian Ming me obligo— pidió el oponente restante cayendo de rodillas ante el japonés, quien solo lo miraba con indiferencia

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? — cuestiono acercándose más al hombre y colocando el filo de su katana en su garganta

—te juro que lo que digo es verdad, al principio estaba feliz de haber escapado de prisión, pero al ver para lo que ese sujeto nos necesitaba, solo quería huir, por favor perdóname, solo quiero volver a ver a mi familia— las palabras del hombre causaron que Takumi bajara el arma al mismo tiempo que su tatuaje volvía a su estado normal, aun así, el joven acerco su mano a su oponente causando que este perdiera el conocimiento

—ya está, no recordaras haber hecho esto, pero tendrás que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos— musitó Takumi soltando su arma y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Sakura continuaba enfrentándose a Tian Ming, sin embargo, cada segundo que pasaba la batalla parecía decantarse al lado de la maestra de las cartas, aun así, el hombre ponía todo su empeño en no hacerle saber que estaba perdiendo

—será mejor que te rindas, no hay necesidad de terminar con tu vida— declaró la joven sin cesar en sus ataques con su espada, moviéndose rápidamente logro apuñalar la pierna del hombre haciéndolo caer al suelo, este al verse en esa desventaja lanzo algunos rayos, los cuales fueron esquivados por Sakura a excepción de uno el cual fue a dar a su brazo izquierdo

—¿crees que me rendiré solo porque tú lo dices?, terminare con esto, sin embargo, no sere yo quien pierda—

—entre más lo dices, menos puedo creerlo, aún tengo energía para continuar luchando, tu, por otro lado, estas luchando por mantenerte en pie— señaló la joven sujetando su brazo izquierdo el cual comenzaba a sangrar, el hombre se acercó rápidamente a ella ara intentar atacarla, pero su ataque fue esquivado gracias a la carta salto, la cual fue usada en el momento justo que Tian Ming atacaría, al momento de aterrizar Sakura soltó una patada a la espalda del hombre haciéndolo caer de rodillas, este intento levantarse, sin embargo, se vio imposibilitado de hacer eso, debido a que Sakura clavo su espada en la pierna del hombre contra el suelo haciéndolo soltar un gran grito de dolor —esto termino, iras a prisión y pagaras por todo lo que has hecho—

—¿eso crees?, aún tengo amigo en el concilio, si llego a pisar ese lugar será cuestión de tiempo para que salga libre, ¿no preferirías emplear mi vida en algo que te favorezca? — dijo Tian Ming con tranquilidad esperando que su ultimo as bajo la manga funcionara, solo necesitaba que la chica se acercara mas

—¿de que estas hablando? — cuestionó Sakura encarándolo, el hombre sonrió mientras la única mano que le quedaba se movía lentamente hacia su saco

—tengo algo que puede ayudarte a volver a reunirte con tu amado Syaoran, ¿no te gustaría volver a hablar con él? — esas palabras hicieron que la mirada dura de la chica cambiara a una de dolor

—eso es una mentira, no hay nada que pueda hacer volver a Syaoran— respondió la chica recobrando la compostura

—claro, que lo hay, hace poco use la magia para crear algo que puede volver a los muertos a la vida, lo intente con el sujeto de allá y funciono— explicó señalando a Lao quien peleaba junto a Lian estando a punto de terminar con sus oponentes, la chica desvió su mirada hacia donde el hombre apuntaba lo que este aprovecho para acercar más su mano a su bolsillo del saco

—no puedo creerte, eso es antinatural, nadie puede volver de la muerte— exclamó la chica regresando su mirada al hombre quien se vio obligado a regresar su mano a donde estaba

—claro que es posible, solo requiere un pequeño pago, vida por vida— señaló con una sonrisa —piénsalo chica, usas mi vida para regresar a tu noviecito, solo debes llevarme a donde esta esa carta, creo que está cerca del cuerpo del padre de Lao, puedes llevarme ahí y te lo demostrare— el hombre esperaba que Sakura cayera en su trampa, una vez la chica se acercara a él para llevarlo este usaría el cuchillo que llevaba oculto para terminar con su vida, Sakura parecía estar sopesando las palabras del anciano, se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado sabía que lo que le decía el hombre era una mentira, sin embargo, una parte de ella quería creer que podría volver a Syaoran con vida y si para eso necesitaba… no, no podía dejar que su egoísmo de querer ver al chico con vida la hiciera usar la vida de alguien

—estas equivocado si crees que caeré por eso, sé que a Syaoran no le gustaría saber que la vida de la persona que más daño le ha causado a su familia, sirva para eso— terminó Sakura con firmeza, esa respuesta causa una gran furia en Tian Ming quien tomando desprevenida a la joven la tomo del cuello con su mano restante e ignorando su herida en la pierna la estampo su cuerpo en un árbol sin dejar de apretar su cuello

—eres una joven bastante ingenua, cuando se está peleando con un enemigo nunca se le perdona la vida, terminas con su vida sin importar nada— exclamó el hombre sin dejar de apretar su agarre, Sakura intentaba respirar, su báculo había caído al suelo por lo que usar las cartas no era una buena idea, llevo sus manos al agarre del hombre intentando soltarse, sin embargo, la chica sentía como sus fuerzas se iban agotando hasta que sus brazos cayeron inertes a su lado, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que cayó al suelo recuperando todo el aire, levanto la mirada solo para ver que Lian Li tenia al hombre sujeto con su brazo alrededor de su cuello

—él tiene razón chica Sakura, cuando peleas contra alguien lo mejor es no mostrar compasión, pero sé que terminar con la vida de alguien no es tu estilo, sé que estarás en contra de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que te aconsejo cerrar los ojos— declaró el mayor de los Li mirando con firmeza a la chica sin soltar el agarre que tenía sobre Tian Ming, Sakura alterno su mirada entre ambos hombres, llego a su memoria todo el mal que había hecho Ming en su sed por el poder de controlar el concilio de hechiceros de oriente, asesinar al padre de Syaoran, provocar que Hien Li traicionara a su familia y muriera debido a eso, incitar el asesinato del hermano de Meiling, terminar con la vida de la persona que más amaba en su vida, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del chico asintiendo a lo que Lian Li le había pedido, escucho el sonido de algo quebrándose junto a un golpe sordo, regreso su mirada hacia el cuerpo que yacía a sus pies, frente a ella Lian se dejaba caer en el suelo sujetando su pierna herida

—ha terminado todo, ¿verdad? — preguntó a nadie en particular despegando su mirada del cuerpo del hombre chino y mirando como sus amigos caminaban hacia ella, eso le hizo mostrar una ligera sonrisa levantando si mirada hacia el cielo —todo a terminado Syaoran, somos libres—


	20. Vida por vida

¡Aquí le dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia! ¡Disfrútenla!

 **Capítulo 20**

Mientras sus amigos se dirigían a ella, la mirada de Sakura se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Syaoran por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia este, una vez llego a él se arrodillo a su lado pasando ambas manos por el rostro del chico, la maestra de las cartas comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras hacía eso, el solo hecho de que ya no podría volver a escuchar su voz, su risa o que jamás volvería a sentir sus labios sobre los de ella le comenzaba a matar por dentro, una parte de ella solo quería seguirlo a donde sea que este estuviera ahora mismo, pero su lado razonable le continuaba repitiendo que a Syaoran no le gustaría verla de esa manera, que debía ser fuerte por ambos, sintió una manos en sus hombros que la obligaron a levantar la mirada del cuerpo encontrándose con el rostro de su mejor amiga, no solo Tomoyo estaba a su lado, todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, Kero se acercó a ella en su forma de muñeco tratando de abrazarla, todos sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese instante, ellos tambien se encontraban destrozados por lo que habían presenciado, Meiling lloraba en silencio mientras los brazos de Lian la envolvían, Yukito junto con Yamazaki se encontraban ayudando a Eriol a mantenerse de pie, Takumi, quien había despertado de su desmayo, tenía su brazo sobre el hombro libre de Meiling, Lao estaba apartado, al parecer haciéndose cargo de los cuerpos que habían quedado desperdigados después de la batalla, mientras Ryu y su hermana estaban algo apartados mirando la escena

—todo termino, pero a un gran precio, al menos terminamos con la amenaza, ahora la familia Li puede volver a donde pertenece— dijo Lian alzando la voz, la cual parecía querer quebrarse en cualquier momento, sin embargo, lo resistía, no podía mostrarse débil ante su prima, ya habría tiempo para desahogarse después —por cierto, Kinomoto, ¿puedo saber la razón por la que dejaste que Ming te sujetara del cuello? —

—me distrajo con palabras, me siento como una tonta por tan siquiera creer en lo que me dijo, aunque sea por un solo momento creí que había esperanza para Syaoran— respondió la chica sin quitar la mirada del chico que más amaba

—¿qué fue lo que te dijo? — el tono de pregunta de Tomoyo la hizo mirarla mientras sus ojos continuaban derramando lagrimas

—me dijo que había una manera de que Syaoran regresara, suena tan tonto, nada puede revivir a los muertos, incluso yo lo sé, no sé porque razón una parte de mi creyó en eso—

—hay una forma— las voces de Eriol y Lian sonaron al unísono haciendo qua los demás chicos los miraran, el Li miro al hechicero inglés para después pedirle que continuara

—Sakura, ¿recuerdas el libro que leímos en la biblioteca de Takumi?, ahí decía como se funcionaba esa magia, tal vez Tian Ming te dijo eso porque él tiene esa carta en su poder—

—lo tiene, o eso es lo que me dijo Lao, al parecer él fue asesinado por Ming y vuelto a la vida pocos minutos después, sin embargo, el precio es una vida por otra— explicó Lian sin soltar su agarre de su prima

—aunque eso funcionara, dudo mucho que Syaoran quisiera que usáramos a la vida de alguien más para traerlo de vuelta— señaló la maestra de las cartas con firmeza, la sola idea de usar la vida de alguien más le asustaba, además sabía que a Syaoran no le gustaría que hicieran eso, al escuchar lo que la carta podía hacer Ryu se retiró un poco de donde se encontraban para recargar su espalda en un árbol tratando de regular su respiración, comenzaba a sentirse cansado sin saber exactamente la razón, llevo su mano hacia la herida que había conseguido por salvar a Sakura del hechizo de Tian Ming solo para encontrarse con que continuaba sangrando cada vez más copiosamente, levanto su camisa asustándose al ver que la herida era más grave de lo que le había parecido

—hermano, ¿continuaras diciendo que no es nada? — cuestionó su hermana Haru mirándolo de frente, este solo soltó una risa amarga recargando su cabeza en el tronco

—claro, nada que el hospital no solucione— el joven intentaba mantener la calma sobre todo porque no quería que la chica se preocupara —no puedo creer que Li este muerto, ¿es por eso que no querías decírmelo Haru?, ¿temías que le dijera lo que pasaría? — la chica no le dijo nada, solo se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia donde se encontraban todos

—¿crees que esa carta que dijo Kinomoto sea verdad? — fue lo único que la chica pregunto sin mirarlo

—Sakura jamás ha mentido, aunque puede ser… que el sujeto fuera quien mintió— Ryu se sentía cada vez más débil, intentaba no mostrarlo frente a su hermana, sin embargo, esta parecía haberse percatado de su voz entrecortada, de pronto Ryu recordó lo que le había arrebatado a ese subordinado del hombre chino y la urgencia en la voz del primo de Syaoran al decirle que lo detuviera, llevo su mano a su bolsillo trasero encontrándose con la carta, la tomo entre sus manos y la miro fijamente, esa parecía ser la carta de la que hablaban, no podía quitar su mirada de ella, hasta que observo un par de gotas de sangre que caían en ella, llevo el dorso de su mano al rostro dándose cuenta que comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz, al igual que comenzaba a sentir un dolor punzante en la sien, paseo su mirada de la sangre en su mano hacia la carta, fue entonces que comprendió lo que sucedía, por lo que soltando una pequeña risa, miro a su hermana menor quien lo miraba con tristeza

—ahora lo entiendo, Haru, ¿si no uso esta carta, tengo alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir? —

—el hechizo que Tian Ming tiene un efecto degenerativo, empeora en cuestión de minutos y no puede ser tratado por medio de magia, menos aún, en un hospital— explicó la menor sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas, sabía lo que pasaría con su hermano desde antes de volver a verlo, esa fue la razón por la que volvió a ese lugar

—tú lo sabias, ¿verdad?, es por eso que siempre que te preguntaba por la persona que habías visto en tu sueño solías cambiar el tema— Ryu se acercó a su hermana rodeándola fuertemente con sus brazos, esta se permitió ser débil frente a él y comenzó a llorar —Haru, lamento ser yo quien te haga sentir tan triste—

—quise hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, cuando supe lo que pasaría, estaba tranquila debido a que estabas en prisión, esperaba que ahí ese destino no te siguiera, sin embargo, cuando Takumi me llamo diciéndome que estabas aquí, me di cuenta que sin importar lo que desee, el futuro ya está escrito— mencionó la chica entre sollozos, Ryu no podía pronunciar palabra al escuchar a su hermana, ella siempre era la que más había sufrido debido a sus habilidades, se apartó de ella lentamente llevando sus manos al rostro de la chica para limpiar sus lagrimas

—ya no llores Haru, piensa en que mi vida no se desperdiciara, si puedo hacer que Li vuelva y así, hacer a los demás felices, puedo darme por bien servido—

—siempre has sido así, anteponiendo la vida de los demás antes de la tuya, es por eso que estoy tan orgullosa de ti— la chica trato de mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a abrazarlo con fuerza, ambos se separaron para acercarse a los demás, Sakura al verlo acercarse levanto la mirada, miro a su rostro para después ver lo que estaba sosteniendo, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer se levantó para encararlo

—ni siquiera lo pienses Ryu, no dejare que avances más— declaró Sakura interponiéndose entre el joven y el cuerpo de Syaoran

—no lo entiendes Sakura, debo hacerlo, mejor morir para revivir a Li que morir en vano— declaró Ryu acercándose a la chica

—tu no vas a morir— dijo Sakura, el chico negó con la cabeza levantando su camisa para mostrarla herida que le había causado el hechizo de Tian Ming, la piel de su abdomen se encontraba ennegrecida y comenzaba a soltar un aroma de putrefacción —como vez con esta herida no sobreviviré mucho tiempo—

—estas herido por mi culpa Ryu, si yo no me hubiera quedado esperando que ese hechizo llegara a mí, tu no habrías tenido que recibirlo por mí, con más razón no debo dejar que hagas lo que estas planeando, si alguien debería intercambiar su vida por la de Syaoran, esa persona debo ser yo— señaló la maestra de las cartas intentando arrebatarle a Ryu la carta de sus manos, sin embargo, este fue más rápido manteniéndola fuera de su alcance

—claro que no, no dejare que hagas eso— el brusco movimiento hizo que el joven palideciera y casi cayera al suelo —escucha esto Sakura, debo hacerlo yo, no me queda mucho tiempo, si mi poca fuerza vital sirve para traer a este sujeto de vuelta es mi obligación hacerlo—

—¿Por qué?, no tienes que hacerlo—

—es bastante sencillo, sé que sin él no podrías vivir, pero sin mi puedes vivir e incluso ser feliz— mencionó el joven tomando a la chica por los hombros

—¿Qué hay de tu hermana?, ella merece vivir con su hermano vivo— intervino Tomoyo acercándose a los chicos, a pesar de lo que había pasado hace tres años, el tiempo en que se conocieron fueron buenos amigos, por lo que tambien le dolía la decisión que estaba tomando el muchacho

—es inevitable, créanme que lo que tiene que hacer me rompe el corazón, yo suelo soñar con cosas que terminan cumpliéndose sin importar que tanto intente evitarlo esta es una de esas cosas, si Ryu no lo hace la herida de su estómago lo matara pronto, esta es la mejor manera de hacer que su vida salve a alguien más— dijo Haru sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, Takumi se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente, sabia acerca de los sueños de la chica y, por mucho que eso le rompiera el corazón, eso era algo que debía hacerse

—comprendo, no debes preocuparte Ryu, yo cuidare de Haru, estoy vivo gracias a ustedes, es tiempo que devuelva el favor— señaló Takumi mirando a su amigo, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarlas correr, el aludido asintió con una sonrisa triste, quiso acercarse a ellos, sin embargo, se vio impedido por un repentino ataque de tos, llevo su mano a su boca para cubrirla, cuando la separo, se dio cuenta que esta estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, ya no había tiempo que perder, debía apresurarse, Sakura se acercó al joven rápidamente para sujetarlo de los hombros, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su herida, se sentía completamente culpable, debido a que esa herida fue producto del ataque de Tian Ming que ella no había planeado esquivar después de ver como ese hombre le había arrebatado la vida a quien más amaba, su acto de egoísmo ahora estaba a punto de cobrar la vida de alguien en quien se preocupaba en demasía, Ryu fue el chico que la saco de la depresión después de que Syaoran cortara comunicación con ella, fue quien la hizo volver a reír, incluso fue su primer beso, sin embargo, Ryu tenía razón, ella no podría volver a ser feliz sin el joven chino, debía aceptar lo que el japonés quería hacer aun si eso significaba su propia muerte

—ya no hay tiempo Sakura, aparte o yo tendré que hacerlo— advirtió Ryu después de limpiar los rastros de sangre de su boca, la joven no se movió, quería hacerlo, sin embargo, no fue capaz de mover un solo musculo, sintió una mano en su hombro por lo que levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Lian Li, este la hizo a un lado con suavidad dejando el paso libre para que Ryu pasara, este camino hasta que sus pies chocaron con el cuerpo del líder de la familia Li, se arrodillo frente al cuerpo y sostuvo en sus temblorosas manos la carta que haría todo el trabajo

—muchas gracias flaquito, tienes la gratitud de la familia Li por toda la eternidad— fue lo único que salió de la boca del primo de Syaoran, Ryu asintió a sus palabras y comenzó a acercar la carta al cuerpo

—espera— gritó Sakura haciendo que el joven se detuviera abruptamente y levantara la mirada para encontrarse directamente con los ojos castaños de la maestra de las cartas, esta solo se agacho a su altura para abrazarlo fuertemente, el joven se tensó al sentir su agarre —solo quiero disculparme por no haber podido amarte como tú lo hiciste, créeme que me hubiera encantado hacerlo, eres el chico más amable y desinteresado que conozco—

—no hay… necesidad de decir esto Sakura, lo hablamos cuando terminamos, ¿recuerdas?, no tienes la culpa de nada, no puedes elegir a quien amar, solo prométeme una cosa, prométeme que siempre vas a ser feliz con este sujeto, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió Ryu sin soltar el abrazo, una vez sintió como la chica asentía a lo que le había pedido se separó de ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos plantándole un ligero beso de despedida en sus labios, sin mirarla regreso a su tarea actual, respirando hondo deposito la carta sobre el pecho de Syaoran, esta comenzó inmediatamente a soltar un ligero brillo color rojo, Ryu soltó un último suspiro sintiendo como se quedaba sin fuerzas y cerrando los ojos su cuerpo inerte comenzó a caer siendo sujetado por Lian antes de que el cuerpo cayera al suelo, los sollozos de la hermana de Ryu se escucharon con más fuerza mientras Takumi la sujetaba fuertemente, Sakura continuaba derramando lágrimas al igual que todos, su mano continuaba alrededor de la de Syaoran, pasaron unos momentos los cuales parecieron una eternidad antes de sentir como la mano del líder de la familia Li comenzaba a apretar la suya, la chica dirigió su mirada con urgencia al rostro del muchacho el cual comenzaba a mostrar signos de que estaba respirando, de pronto el joven abrió los ojos respirando con dificultad y mirando hacia todos lados hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en los de Sakura quien llevo sus manos hacia su boca para cubrir el gesto de sorpresa antes de pasar sus brazos alrededor del muchacho quien continuaba algo desorientado, sin embargo al sentir los brazos de la chica rodeando su cuerpo, sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo y mostrando una ligera sonrisa correspondió al abrazo con más fuerza, a pesar de haber estado separados solo por no menos que media hora, ambos sentían que había sido una eternidad, pero al fin estaban juntos y continuarían así para siempre.


	21. El final de un ciclo

**Capítulo 21**

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes podría decir cuánto tiempo duraron fundidos en ese abrazo hasta que se separaron, Syaoran comenzó a recorrer el lugar con su mirada tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, no comprendía nada de ello, en un segundo estaba hablando con su padre y su hermano, y al siguiente estaba mirando a sus amigos con Sakura abrazada a él

—¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — preguntó mirándolos, se dio cuenta de que tanto Takumi como la hermana de Ryu continuando llorando —¿Cómo es que estoy aquí otra vez? —

—cálmate un poco Syaoran, te lo explicare, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en la biblioteca de Takumi y encontramos un texto que explicaba como devolver la vida a los muertos? — contó Eriol con calma mirando al joven chino, este asintió, esperando que no fuera lo que comenzaba a pensar, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, en el suelo junto a él, estaba esa misma carta, la tomo entre sus manos para después pasear su mirada con todos sus compañeros, cuando observo con más atención a su primo Lian, se dio cuenta que este sujetaba a un inconsciente Ryu, su mente comenzó a atar cabos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

—¡están locos!, ¡Cómo pudieron dejarlo hacer esto! — explotó finalmente Syaoran separándose un poco de ellos, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo, la hermana de Ryu tomo su reacción con calma y se acercó a él para hablar

—Ryu hizo esto por propia voluntad, mi hermano entendía las consecuencias de lo hizo, estoy segura que él no quería que te sintieras mal por ello, o que culparas a os demás— explicó la chica mirando directamente a los ojos del joven chino, este se clamo un poco, pero aún se sentía molesto

—intente detenerlo Syaoran, todos lo intentamos, sin embargo, Ryu estaba mortalmente herido, si no hubiera intercambiado su vida por la tuya, moriría— intervino Sakura con voz conciliadora tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas, este miro sus manos entrelazadas mientras su mente comenzaba a calmarse, comenzaba a pensar con mayor claridad lo ocurrido, pero aun no quería aceptarlo, le resultaba extraño pensar en que la vida de ese sujeto fuera ahora la suya, respiro profundo antes de clavar su mirada en Haru

—aun así, debieron detenerlo, yo sé lo que es vivir sin un hermano y no hubiera querido que ese dolor lo sufriera alguien más, seguramente debes odiarme por la decisión que tomo tu hermano—

—no hay nada que odiar, el hecho de que haya dado su vida para salvar la de alguien más hace que me sienta muy orgullosa de él— finalizó antes de desviar su mirada del grupo, Syaoran quiso continuar sin embargo de pronto se quedó sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo por lo que lo único que salió de su boca fue un quejido

—no te preocupes Syaoran la ambulancia ya está aquí, es hora de trasladarnos de este lugar— señaló Lian Li mirando llegar a los paramédicos quienes los llevaron al hospital para atender a los heridos, tiempo después llegaron a su destino, Sakura fue llevada a una camilla para atender las heridas que su pelea contra Tian Ming, fue forzada por las enfermeras a permanecer en la camilla a pesar de sus ganas de salir de ahí para ver a Syaoran quien estaba cerca del lugar siendo examinado por un doctor, después de haberlo visto morir frente a ella quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado

—debes permanecer aquí hasta que el doctor lo señale Sakura, se cuánto quieres salir de aquí, pero créeme que es mejor hacerle caso— aconsejo Yukito quien se encontraba con ella, estaba algo cansado por el gasto de energía mágica de Yue, sin embargo, se obligaba a estar despierto para su amiga, Kero tambien se encontraba con ellos, con la diferencia que el pequeño guardián si estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Sakura —debemos esperar que tus heridas sanen un poco—

—no duelen tanto como no estar al lado de Syaoran en este momento— replicó la joven maestra de las cartas

—lo entiendo, pero créeme que al joven Li no le gustaría que ignores tus heridas, él está bien, fui a verlo hace un par de minutos, todos están bien, aunque el muchacho llamado Takumi volvió a desmayarse— relató el guardián de la luna mostrando algo de preocupación por ese joven, desde que las ambulancias habían llegado, el hombre había perdido el conocimiento al menos tres veces en todo el trayecto, tenía a un par de doctores revisando su caso

—¿nadie sabe lo que le sucede? — preguntó la joven preocupada

—la reencarnación de Clow tiene un par de teorías, él piensa que se debe al gasto de energía mágica que uso en la pelea, la hermana de Ryu respalda su teoría, según sus palabras, el joven uso magia que jamás había puesto en práctica, eso debió debilitarlo en demasía—

—espero este bien, ya son demasiadas perdidas por toda mi vida— mencionó la chica apretando la sabana que la cubría mientras sus recuerdos regresaban hacia Ryu, nunca lo olvidaría eso estaba claro, él fue un gran amigo y haberlo perdido fue bastante doloroso para ella, de pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su hermano mayor Touya quien se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, detrás de él venía Nakuru junto con Spinel, los tres mostraban heridas producto del ataque que habían sufrido, su hermano llevaba un brazo vendado y parecía cojear de la pierna izquierda, la guardiana llevaba un parche en su frente junto con varios moretones en sus brazos, Spinel parecía el más herido de los tres, debido a que dos de sus pata estaban vendadas junto con una de sus alas

—Sakura, ¿estas bien? — preguntó el mayor rodeando a su hermana con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, esta cerro los ojos disfrutando de la muestra de afecto, necesitaba eso desde hace mucho

—yo debería preguntar eso Touya, Yamazaki nos dijo lo que trataron de hacerles—

—no fue mucho, no buscaban matarnos, pudimos defendernos hasta que tuvimos que huir, estuve totalmente preocupado por su seguridad, ¿Qué ocurrió? — Yukito comenzó a contarles todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, después de un largo momento termino de contarle —no puedo creer que eso ocurriera con el mocoso y menos aún, lo que hizo Ryu—

—todos nos negamos, pero no pudimos hacerlo cambiar de opinión, su herida estaba bastante avanzada como para poder salvar su vida— dijo el guardián de la luna, Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia donde recién estaba caminando la hermana de Ryu, desde que habían llegado ahí no se había acercado a ella, no la culpaba, seguramente los odiaba por la decisión de su hermano, aunque ella hubiera jurado que no sentía nada de eso

—esa chiquilla es la hermana de Ryu, ¿verdad? — cuestionó el Kinomoto mayor siguiendo la mirada de su hermana

—sí, ha estado todo el tiempo junto a Takumi, después de todo el tambien necesita ayuda— dijo Sakura sin dejar de quitar su mirada de la chica —tal vez puedas ir a ver lo que le sucede, ningún doctor sabe con exactitud porque se ha desmayado tantas veces— Touya la miro antes de asentir retirándose hacia donde se encontraba el otro joven, después de que se fuera los demás se retiraron un poco para dejar que Sakura descansara un poco, muy a su pesar sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el cansancio por lo que sucumbió al sueño, cuando despertó el lugar estaba en completo silencio, miro hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared más cercana, este marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, eso explicaba el silencio tan profundo del lugar, se levantó de su cama sin prestar atención al dolor punzante en su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Syaoran, se sorprendió al ver la luz de la habitación encendida por lo que entro, el susodicho se encontraba mirando por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que la chica se acercó tocando su hombro sobresaltándolo, Syaoran la miro con sorpresa por unos instantes antes de envolverla en sus brazos con fuerza

—Sakura, me alegra que estés bien— susurro al oído de la chica, esta asintió mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

—yo estoy aliviada de poder escuchar tu voz una vez más—

—hable con la hermana de Ryu hace un par de horas, lo único que dijo fue que no había nada por lo que pedir perdón y después se alejó para continuar cuidando de Takumi— dijo Syaoran separándose un poco de la chica, pero sin romper el abrazo

—seguramente lo está pasando mal, incluso yo no puedo dejar de pensar en Ryu— Sakura volvió a esconder su rostro en el hombro del chico

—yo tampoco, es solo que todo lo que ocurrió aun esta confuso en mi cabeza, el dando su vida por mí, suena tan irreal, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que nuestra relación jamás fue buena— Syaoran tomo el rostro de la chica para limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos, después la volvió a envolver entre sus brazos —¿sabes una cosa?, tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero cuando estuve murto, pude ver y hablar con Hien y con mi padre—

—¿en serio?, eso debió de haber sido muy lindo— Sakura sonrió al escuchar eso, sabía que el joven no mentía

—fueron sentimiento encontrados, estaba feliz de verlos, pero al mismo tiempo triste por el motivo por el cual estaba con ellos, tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero lo que te digo es verdad—

—claro que no pienso eso, te creo por completo en lo que me dices, ¿Cómo es tu padre? — preguntó la chica con curiosidad mientras ambos jóvenes tomaban asiento en un costado de la cama

—lo que decían mis hermanas era cierto, somos idénticos a él y me agrada que me vaya a parecer más él en un futuro— respondió el chico con una sonrisa melancólica, la sonrisa que su padre le había mostrado cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese lugar extraño sería un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría

—jamás me dijiste como se llamaba— señaló Sakura recordando ese detalle, jamás habían hablado de su nombre, ni siquiera cuando hablaban de sus familias

—cierto, mi padre se llamaba Hien, fue mi hermano quien heredo su nombre— el recuerdo de ambos hombres fallecidos le hacía llenarse de tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo le hacían estar feliz, ahora ya sabía lo que ambos sentían por lo que llego a la conclusión de no sentirse culpable por su muerte nunca más, aunque ahora tenía otro peso sobre su espalda, la muerte de Ryu

—eso es lindo, ¿tú de quien heredaste el nombre? — continuó preguntando la joven, en su mente estaba decidida a saber todo lo que pudiera del muchacho, lo que había ocurrido hace algunas horas le mostro que lo más importante era llegarse a conocer por completo

—me llamaron Syaoran debido a que ese era el nombre de mi abuelo, aunque fue algo bastante sorpresivo para todos, todos creían que yo terminaría llamándome Hien, aunque supongo que la noticia de que mi madre esperaba gemelos les hizo replantearse las cosas— respondió el muchacho

—me alegra que te llamaras Syaoran, de alguna forma no puedo imaginar que el chico del que me enamore se llame Hien— soltó Sakura soltando una ligera risa, cosa que Syaoran secundó al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, de esa forma continuaron platicando hasta el amanecer, al mismo tiempo el día comenzaba en todo el hospital donde Touya Kinomoto se encontraba hablando con Haru Ishitaru y Meiling del estado del joven japonés que yacía en la cama del hospital aun inconsciente

—¿estás hablando enserio? — preguntó la muchacha china mirando al hermano de Sakura con sorpresa

—si, al parecer la magia que uso drenó por completo su poder mágico, la causa de sus desmayos continuos es debido a que su cuerpo está adaptándose a lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, vivir como una persona sin poder mágico— explico el medico Kinomoto volviendo su mirada al joven que yacía inconsciente en la cama del hospital, sabía lo que ocurría con el chico, debido a que lo mismo le había pasado a él cuándo decidió traspasar su poder mágico al guardián de la luna hace ocho años

—sabía que eso pasaría— dijo Haru cruzándose de brazos, a pesar de que eso nunca lo había visto en sueños, Takumi ya le había hablado de lo que ocurría si excedía su resistencia, lo que hizo esa noche por protegerlos era lo que no debió hacer

—¿entonces Takumi no podrá volver a usar magia? — continuó preguntando Meiling con temor, perder su poder mágico podría hacer caer al chico en una profunda tristeza

—el poder podría volver, pero en su caso lo veo casi imposible, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que ustedes me dijeron que hizo hoy—

—pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo, ¿verdad? — la voz de la muchacha china se escuchaba llena de desesperación por lo que le ocurría al joven japonés, quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Takumi

—no hay nada que se pueda hacer— la voz del joven hizo que las tres personas que se encontraban en su cuarto lo miraran con sorpresa, Takumi trato de enderezarse un poco para hablar un poco más claro —sabía lo que ocurriría si hacia eso y no me arrepiento—

—Takumi, me alegra que estés bien— dijo Haru lanzándose hacia el joven para abrazarlo, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían de su rostro, había pasado varias horas fingiendo ser fuerte frente a las demás personas, pero estar junto a él hacía que la tristeza que llevaba a cuestas por la reciente muerte de su hermano saliera a flote, el japonés la rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza, se sentía demasiado débil, sin embargo, sentía la obligación de estar s su lado

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Takumi? — cuestionó Meiling mirándolo con dureza, estaba aliviada de verlo despierto, aun así, aun no podía creer que el hombre se hubiera sacrificado de esa forma por protegerlos

—no quería que salieran heridos, debía protegerlos a toda costa y si te soy honesto, no me arrepiento, además de esa forma ahora somos iguales, solo dos personas sin magia— señaló aliviado, la hermana de Ryu se separó un poco de él, por lo que el chico pudo respirar con fuerza antes de verse rodeado de nuevo, ahora por los brazos de Meiling

—no debiste hacerlo, podíamos cuidarnos solos—

—lo sé, pero tenía me había prometido no dejar que nada los lastimara, ni a ti, ni a Haru, eso fue algo que le prometí a Ryu— se excusó mirando con profunda tristeza a la muchacha japonesa, Touya miraba lo que ocurría en silencio, dejando de lado lo que Ryu había hecho hace tres años, el chico le caía bien, por lo que haberse enterado de su muerte le había afectado, sin decir nada salió de la habitación, encontró a Yukito durmiendo en una de las camas del lugar, en la habitación de al lado, se encontraba Nakuru hablando con Eriol, quien estaba postrado en otra cama con su brazo enyesado

—Kinomoto, Nakuru me dijo dónde estabas, ¿lo que le ocurre a Takumi es lo que me temo? — preguntó el hechicero ingles provocando que la guardiana se levantara de su asiento y fuera a abrazar a su pareja

—el sujeto no podrá volver a usar magia, aunque si te soy honesto, no pareció afectarle mucho la noticia, al parecer él ya sabía lo que le ocurriría—

—Takumi no parecer ser de la persona que hacen movimientos imprudentes, así que lo que le ocurrió seguramente fue planeado por él—

—supongo, chico tengo una pregunta, ¿exactamente cómo fue que Ryu dio su vida para traer de vuelta al mocoso?, Sakura lo menciono solo de manera superficial— cuestionó Touya mirando con seriedad a Eriol, este suspiro antes de comenzar a contarle todo lo que sabía de la carta de la vida que Tian Ming había creado

—¿entonces la han destruido? — preguntó Nakuru una vez la reencarnación de Clow termino su relato

—aun no, pero dejaremos que el concilio de hechicería de oriente decida qué hacer con eso, sin embargo, es una gran posibilidad que sea destruida, es magia oscura y no debería estar vagando por el mundo—

—de hecho, lo más seguro es que se quede resguardada en el concilio— intervino Lina quien paseaba por el lugar sobre una silla de ruedas debido a la herida en su pierna

—¿Por qué no destruirla? — mencionó Touya —si es tan peligrosa como dices, no tiene sentido dejarla intacta—

—al parecer no pueden existir dos cartas de ese tipo en el mismo plano temporal, si dejamos esa en desuso, no hay posibilidad que alguien más cree una para usarla de manera incorrecta— explico el mayor de los Li entrando a la habitación

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? — la pregunta del médico era para el hombre chino, sin embargo, fue Eriol quien respondió

—el libro que encontramos en la biblioteca de la casa de Takumi que hablaba de eso, dejarla resguardada es lo mejor que se puede hacer—

—así es, por cierto, temo que aún no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Lian Li— se presentó el Li dirigiéndose hacia Touya

—soy Touya Kinomoto, hermano mayor de Sakura—

—yo soy Nakuru y esa criatura que está durmiendo en la cama de Eriol es Spinel, somos los guardianes de Eriol— intervino la mujer con una ligera sonrisa

—¿guardianes?, ¿Cómo los de la novia de Syaoran? — preguntó Lian, en su rostro estaba dibujada un gesto de confusión —¿Por qué si son los guardianes no estaban en la batalla? —

—yo les ordene que se mantuvieran fuera de esto, además ambos estaban en Tokio con Kinomoto, no veía justo separar a la parejita por esos problemas— respondió el hechicero ingles apuntando con su dedo índice a Touya y Nakuru

—eso no volverá a pasar, la próxima vez que haya problemas volveremos de donde estemos sin dudarlo— mencionó el medico sin dudar una sola palabra

—no habrá próxima vez, Tian Ming era la amenaza más grande que se cernía sobre nosotros, ahora ya no está y todos aquellos implicados están siendo arrestados en este momento, tengo la total certeza que podremos vivir en paz por el resto de nuestras vidas— exclamó Lian Li sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz, las personas que se encontraban ahí esperaban que sus palabras fueran verdad.

—Yamazaki volverá pronto, según el mensaje que me envió apenas llego al país donde la familia restante de Syaoran estaba, calculo que estarán aquí mañana por la mañana— explicó Chiharu mientras se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura junto con Tomoyo y Meiling

—hay tantas cosas que debemos explicarles, estoy comenzando a temer su reacción, sobre todo la de mi madre cuando le diga lo de Shang— soltó la joven china agachando la cabeza, para su madre ella y su hermano eran lo más preciado del mundo, después de la muerte de su padre

—será difícil para todos cuando se enteren de todo, prácticamente todo lo que creían del padre de Syaoran, tu padre, Hien y Shang es mentira, será un duro camino para los Li— dijo Sakura postrada en su cama, hace un par de horas las enfermeras la habían regañado por estar fuera de la cama y la forzaron a regresar

—lo más probable es que exijan la cabeza de todos aquellos que participaron del lado de Tian Ming— dijo Tomoyo

—estoy segura que debe haber otra forma, no se puede eliminar la violencia con más violencia, a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo para llegar al poder, tu primo no debió haber asesinado a ese hombre— señaló la maestra de las cartas mirando a Meiling

—no estoy de acuerdo, llámalo sed de venganza, pero estoy segura que se lo merecía—

—estoy con Sakura en esto, creo que no debieron asesinarlo, sería un castigo peor dejarlo en prisión por el resto de su vida— apoyo Tomoyo a su mejor amiga, la joven china solo se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada, no cambiaría de opinión jamás, ese sujeto merecía morir por todo lo malo que hizo

—ya no hay necesidad de preguntar si lo que hizo estuvo mal o no, lo hecho, hecho esta— finalizó Chiharu, en ese momento paso frente a la habitación la hermana de Ryu, Haru, por lo que Sakura ignorando lo que las enfermeras le habían ordenado y después de decirles a sus amigas que la esperaran ahí, salió detrás de la muchacha para hablar con ella, la niña iba presurosa hacia la azotea, una vez Sakura la alcanzo, ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en una pared, por lo que la mayor se acercó a ella

—lleva siguiéndome mucho tiempo, quiero creer que necesitas algo, ¿me equivoco señorita? — señaló la menor sin mirarla

—solo quería saber cómo estabas— dijo la maestra de las cartas, al escuchar eso la hermana de Ryu la volteo a ver con enojo

—estoy cansada de que todos me pregunten lo mismo, ¿quieren una respuesta?, se las daré, no estoy bien, acabo de perder a la única familia que tenía, obviamente no estoy bien, pero no gano nada por tirarme al suelo y llorar por ello en este momento— replicó sin dejar de mirarla —además estoy cansada de las miradas de lástima que todos me dirigen, no solo yo perdí a alguien en esta guerra—

—entiendo, solo quiero que sepas que no estás sola, si necesitas algo puedes solo pedirlo, ¿de acuerdo? — finalizó Sakura, solo después de que la menor asintiera a sus palabras fue que ella regreso a su habitación, a día siguiente la maestra de las cartas se encontraba en el cuarto del hospital junto con Syaoran, permanecía en silencio mientras el chino se encontraba hablando con su madre y hermanas, quienes habían llegado temprano esa mañana, acerca de lo acontecido los últimos meses, todos en el cuarto se encontraban escuchándolo en silencio, cuando termino con el resumen de lo acontecido fue su madre quien rompió el silencio

—esto es difícil de digerir, tu padre, su hermano, Hien y Shang, todos ellos asesinados por las ansias de poder de una sola persona— fue lo único que dijo la mujer con una mirada pensativa, Syaoran se acero a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas, el chico podía sentir como su madre se estaba obligando a ser fuerte, pero sabía que lo único que quería era poder llorar todas esas muertes

—entiendo que en este momento es difícil similar todo lo que ocurrió, al menos ya estamos a salvo—

—a un costo bastante alto, de acuerdo a lo que nos dijiste hoy casi te perdimos a ti tambien Syaoran, todo por perder el control y enfrentarte a Tian Ming tan descuidadamente— señaló la mayor de sus hermanas acercando a donde ellos se encontraban

—lo sé, fue gracias al acto desinteresado de un chico lo que me salvo, ahora tengo una deuda con él, una que jamás podre pagar— replicó el joven chino levantando la mirada para encarar a su hermana

—basta, debemos enfocarnos ahora en lo que tenemos por delante, hay un gran trabajo que hacer si queremos recuperar la vida que llevábamos antes de toda esta guerra— la voz decidida de la matriarca de la familia Li ocasiono que ambos hijos guardaran silencio, Sakura creyó más conveniente dejar a Syaoran a solas con su familia, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta, sin embargo, la voz de la mujer china la hizo detenerte —debo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por Syaoran maestra de las cartas, no cabe duda que eres la mujer indicada para él—

—no fue nada, volvería a hacerlo mil veces con tal de asegurarme que Syaoran este a salvo— mencionó con una ligera sonrisa, la madre de Syaoran se acercó a ella para rodearla en un cálido abrazo que la chica no dudo en corresponder, una vez se separó de ella salió de la habitación poniendo rumbo hacia la suya, en el camino se encontró a su hermano que hablaba con un hombre, un hombre que la chica conocía muy bien

—Sakura, me alegra que estés bien— dijo su padre rodeándola con sus brazos, Sakura mostro una gran sonrisa

—papá, estoy feliz de verte aquí—

—Touya estaba contándome lo que sucedió, han tenido unos meses complicados— el padre de Sakura sabía que era lo que ocurría en la vida de su hija, desde hace un par de años, cuando ella le revelo todo acerca de sus poderes

—todo ha terminado ahora, estaremos bien, no de inmediato, pero las heridas cerraran—

—claro, las heridas de los monstros sanan más rápido de lo normal— dijo Touya mirando a su hermana con burla, la chica miro enojada al mayor al mismo tiempo que soltaba a su padre e intentaba golpear a su hermano, el progenitor de los jóvenes solo podía verlos con una sonrisa, había extrañado todo, incluso sus peleas.

Una semana había pasado volando ahora se encontraba Syaoran charlando en un parque cerca del cementerio junto a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol, los cuatro se habían detenido ahí después del entierro de Ryu, el cual se había llevado a cabo esa misma mañana

—¿entonces esta decidido? — cuestionó el hechicero ingles

—si, en un par de días el cuerpo de Hien será trasladado a Hong Kong, allí podrá descansar junto a mi padre— respondió Syaoran con una ligera sonrisa mientras sus manos estaban sobre las de Sakura

—me alegro por ello, ¿las cosas ya están en orden por allá? — Tomoyo pregunto eso sin despegar su mirada de sus amigos

—aún faltan algunas cosas que poner en control, afortunadamente mi madre, Yamazaki y Lao Yang se están encargando de eso, aun así, debo ir lo más pronto posible a ayudar con todo eso—

—no ira solo, yo iré con él, necesita toda la ayuda que pueda— señaló Sakura sin soltar la mano de su novio

—¿Qué hay de Meiling?, ¿tambien viajara a Hong Kong? — dijo la mejor amiga de la maestra de las cartas

—no lo sé, ha estado algo apartada últimamente, al parecer se quedará aquí, o, es posible que viaje a Tokio junto a Takumi, la razón no la tengo muy clara, pero me dijo que siente que debe alejarse de todo esto por un tiempo— respondió Syaoran pensativo, esas palabras era las que le había dicho la chica hace un par de días cuando se encontraban hablando de sus planes a futuro

—eso suena bien, hemos estado atrapados y huyendo por mucho tiempo, supongo que ahora eso termino, todos queremos salir de aquí, al menos por un corto lapso de tiempo— mencionó Tomoyo tomando a mano de su pareja

—¿ese es su plan? — Sakura miro a su mejor amiga confundida

—Tomoyo quiere que vayamos a Inglaterra, quiere conocer a mis padres, a pesar de que probablemente no estén ahí cuando lleguemos, viajan demasiado—explicó el inglés encogiéndose de hombros

—pero hay una posibilidad de que se encuentren ahí por lo que me gustaría conocerlos— Tomoyo le propino un pequeño golpe al hombro a Eriol al mismo tiempo que soltaba una risa, los demás jóvenes se unieron a ella, Sakura recorrió su mirada por el reducido grupo que se encontraba ahí, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era de tenerlos en su vida, incluso a quien ya no se encontraba entre ellos, haberlos conocido a todos y cada uno de ellos habían aportado algo diferente a su vida, la habían hecho crecer, desde aquel día que encontró las cartas Clow en el sótano de su casa, el comienzo de su odisea para capturarlas, al principio con ayuda de Tomoyo y Kero, conocer a la persona de la cual había terminado completamente enamorada, juntos habían enfrentado grandes amenazas, había sufrido y perdido demasiadas cosas, sin embargo, tambien aprendieron de todas las experiencias, buenas o malas, por lo que esperaba que eso continuara por toda su vida por delante, al menos estaba segura de una cosa, sin importar lo que se interponga en su camino, aun si llegan nuevas amenazas, si todos permanecían juntos, estaba segura que todo estaría bien.

 ** **Wow, al fin he llegado al final de esta historia, fue un grato ciclo y aun mejor debido al apoyo que todos ustedes me brindaron, fue debido a su continuo apoyo y gran paciencia que pude completar este fic y poderlo compartir con ustedes, muchas gracias por leerlo, por sus votos y sus comentarios que siempre me levantaban el animo.****

 ** **Una ultima cosa: ¡EL QUE QUIERA UN EPILOGO DIGA YO!****


	22. Epilogo

**12 años después**

Hong Kong

Sakura se encontraba descansando en la parte trasera de la casa, era su lugar favorito debido al gran jardín que rodeaba la vivienda, era su manera de relajarse después de los días tan ajetreados que llevaba por todo el trabajo que había en el concilio de hechiceros de oriente, ella junto con Syaoran habían logrado que el concilio regresara a su ritmo normal solo un par de meses después de su batalla con Tian Ming, después de eso todos sus amigos habían seguido por caminos separados, teniendo tiempo de reunirse, solo en ocasiones especiales, ese día era uno de ellos, después de mucha planeación la maestra de las cartas logro la tan ansiada reunión y justo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su razón de vivir, la mujer fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar las risas de esa razón o mejor dicho razones, llevo su mirada hacia un par de niños que querían escalar uno de los árboles del jardín

—niños, jueguen con cuidado— aconsejó la mujer con una ligera sonrisa, como siempre, verlos jugar le hacía llenarse de energía, ambos niños voltearon para mirar a su madre con un idéntico gesto de sorpresa, al parecer recién se daban cuenta que ella estaba ahí, por lo que corrieron a su encuentro con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros

—mamá, al fin llegas, por un momento creí que nos dejarías lidiar con el tío Touya solos— dijo uno de los niños abrazando sus piernas, Sakura sonrió maternalmente agachándose a la altura de ambos para envolverlos en sus brazos

—nunca los dejaría solos, pero hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Por qué estaban tratando de trepar ese árbol? —

—fue idea de Hien, dijo que si lo hacíamos papá nos vería y se asustaría— respondió el otro niño mirando a su hermano, la mujer miro al aludido con gesto de duda

—solo quería jugarle una pequeña broma, además fue idea de la tía Meiling, nos lo dijo cuándo llamo la semana pasada— trato de justificarse el niño llamado Hien, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar su respuesta mientras alternaba su mirada entre sus dos hijos, ambos eran completamente idénticos, al igual que lo habían sido Syaoran y su hermano

—como a Meiling si le hacen caso y cuando yo les digo que limpien su cuarto tardan años en hacerlo— les recriminó la japonesa

—eso siempre es porque Ryu tarda demasiado tiempo limpiando— dijo el niño llamado Hien señalando a su hermano, este lo miro molesto antes de responder

—es porque debemos limpiar bien, tu solo cambias el desorden a otro lugar—

—de acuerdo niños, basta de peleas, necesito que vayan a su habitación para que tomen un baño, han estado jugando por mucho tiempo y no quieren que su tío les diga monstros sucios, ¿o sí? — aconsejo señalando a su ropa, la cual se encontraba manchada con lodo y hojas de árbol, los gemelos soltaron unas pequeñas risas antes de asentir a lo que madre les había pedido e irse a su habitación, Sakura los miro alejarse con una gran sonrisa cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura

—¿Qué miras? — preguntó la persona recargando su cabeza en la de ella, Syaoran era un poco más alto que ella, por lo que Sakura se separó de él para levantar la mirada y posar sus labios sobre los del hombre

—a tus hijos, ¿sabes lo que estaban planeando cuando llegue?, querían trepar al árbol para jugarte una broma—

—¿en serio?, esos pequeños, cada vez son más traviesos, aunque creo que los consejos de Meiling son los que los hacen así— mencionó Syaoran con una ligera sonrisa

—acertaste, Hien dijo que Meiling les dio la idea—

—esa mujer, se la vera conmigo cuando la vea, o mejor aún, le diré al pequeño Shang que haga muchas travesuras—

—no creo que te entienda, solo tiene dos años, mejor solo regaña a su madre— dijo entre risas la maestra de las cartas —no tendrás que esperar mucho, según el último mensaje que me envió hace una hora, ya habían llegado a Hong Kong—

—te ves muy emocionada por la reunión— señaló Syaoran acariciando el cabello de la mujer, el cual se encontraba bastante largo llegando hasta su cintura

—lo estoy, es la primera vez en dos años que logramos que nuestras agendas coincidan y lo mejor que es para celebrar que tus hijos hoy cumplen seis años— admitió Sakura posando sus manos en los hombros de su marido

—están creciendo bastante rápido, comienzo a sentirme viejo—

—tonterías Syaoran, aun somos jóvenes— ambos soltaron una risa hasta que escucharon la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos

—repítelo hasta que se lo crean, solo acepten que están envejeciendo— la pareja volteo para ver a Touya junto con Nakuru cerca de ellos

—si según tú ya estamos viejos, ¿Qué eres tú? — retó Syaoran antes de acercarse junto con Sakura, esta, abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se habían visto, Syaoran estrecho su mano con la del hombre, mientras ambas mujeres se abrazaban

—dejen de pelear, no han pasado más de dos minutos en que se ven después de seis meses y ya están comenzando a pelear— regañó la guardiana con una sonrisa, ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros desviando su mirada cuando fueron interrumpidos por una niña que llego a colgarse del cuello del hombre chino

—tío Syaoran— gritó al mismo tiempo que el aludido trataba de no caerse por el brusco movimiento

—hola pequeña, has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi— saludó Syaoran ayudando a la niña a permanecer sobre él

—¿verdad que sí?, mi padre aun dice que soy una bebé, pero ya tengo once años— mencionó la pequeña sin soltar al mayor

—Touya nunca dejara de verte como su bebé, tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso— mencionó Sakura acercándose a ella, la niña bajo de los brazos de Syaoran y le otorgo un abrazo lleno de calidez a la maestra de las cartas

—en fin, ¿Dónde están los pequeños monstros del cumpleaños?, me sorprende que no estén aquí haciendo de las suyas— intervino Touya paseando su mirada por el lugar

—estuvieron jugando en el jardín toda la mañana, por lo que ahora están tomando un baño, bajaran pronto— respondió Sakura sin soltar a su sobrina

—entiendo, Saori suelta a tu tía, dios, eres igual a tu madre— suspiró el medico con cansancio, su hija era igual a su esposa cuando se trataba de estar sobre las personas

—¿Por qué?, ha pasado tiempo desde que la vi, es lógico que no quiera separarme de mi tía— replicó la pequeña Saori sin alejarse de Sakura

—déjala ser Touya, cuando ya no lo haga, lo vas a extrañar— señaló Nakuru abrazando con fuerza a su marido, este solo soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras asentía con la cabeza

—¿Qué tal continua la vida en Tokio? — preguntó Syaoran con interés sobre la vida de su cuñado y su familia

—no ha cambiado mucho, aunque admito que no creí que fuera tan difícil administrar nuestra propia clínica— relató el aludido pensando en todo lo que les había ocurrido desde que él, junto con Nakuru habían decidido abrir una clínica privada

—nunca es difícil al principio, pero créeme cuando digo que la recompensa lo vale— señaló la maestra de las cartas con una ligera sonrisa, su hermano asintió a sus palabras, como siempre ella sabía animarlo, ella junto con su esposa e hija era su soporte en la vida

—¿ya están poniéndose nostálgicos tan temprano? — todos se giraron para mirar a la persona que había dicho eso

—solo hablábamos de lo que hemos hecho— respondió Syaoran mientras se acercaba junto con Sakura para saludar a los recién llegados

—dejen eso para cuando llevemos más copas encima, ahora, ¿Dónde están esos pequeños diablillos que cumple años hoy? — preguntaron los recién llegados, Sakura se disponía a responder cuando las risas de hijos les señalaron que se acercaban corriendo

—¡tía Tomoyo!, ¡tío Eriol! — gritaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo que abrazaban a quienes recién llegaban

—aquí están, comencé a notar esta casa algo silenciosa y comencé a preocuparme— dijo Tomoyo rodeando con sus brazos a ambos niños, Touya miro ceñudo esa escena y se acercó carraspeando con la garganta

—al parecer estos pequeños monstros se olvidan de alguien— los dos pequeños se separaron de la japonesa para saludar a Touya con tanta fuerza que lo hicieron caer al suelo —vaya niños tan fuertes, en serio son unos monstros—

—no somos monstros— replicaron al unísono ambos niños sin quitar las sonrisas de sus rostros, Touya soltó una risa abrazando a los pequeños con más fuerza

—parece que la fiesta ya estaba comenzando sin nosotros— señaló la voz de una mujer provocando que los demás la voltearan a ver, Meiling se acercaba a ellos seguida de cerca por Takumi quien llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeño niño

—esto no podría comenzar sin ti Meiling— dijo Syaoran acercándose para abrazar a su prima seguido por los gemelos quienes se acercaron alegres a la mujer —además tambien falta Lian—

—¿el vendrá? — preguntó la china confundida, no era muy común que el mayor asistiera a sus reuniones, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de Hong Kong dedicándose a arreglar asuntos del concilio en otros países

—fue lo que dijo en la última llamada que tuvimos, tengo la esperanza que estará aquí— respondió el jefe del clan Li con una ligera sonrisa —¿tu vuelo fue tranquilo? —

—eso me hubiera gustado, sin embargo, el pequeño Shang decidió que era el momento perfecto para ponerse a llorar de forma irracional, claro, tampoco ayuda que este hombre tenga miedo a los aviones— respondió señalando con la cabeza a Takumi quien solo encogió sus hombros desviando su mirada acentuando más la cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo —y eso que ya había viajado antes—

—que lo haya hecho antes no significa que no les tema— fue lo único que salió de la boca del japonés acunando al bebé que llevaba en brazos, el cual se encontraba dormido

—bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al jardín?, ya está todo preparado para la celebración de los cumpleañeros— señaló Sakura comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín, los gemelos, junto con la hija de Touya y Nakuru comenzaron a correr preparados para comenzar a jugar entre risas.

Una vez se encontraron instalados comenzaron a charlar de su vida en sus respectivas vidas Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban bastante interesados en ello, además de la clínica que recién abría el hermano de la maestra de las cartas, además se encontraba en una investigación secreta sobre la magia y varias dolencias relacionadas con ello, le era sencillo dedicarse a ello gracias a la ayuda que le brindaba Yukito desde Tomoeda, donde este último continuaba residiendo, aunque actualmente se encontraba de vacaciones en otro país, por lo que le había sido imposible regresar a tiempo para esa reunión, sin embargo, era quien más los mantenía informados de su vida, por ello sabían que se acababa de convertir en el director general del hospital de Tomoeda, debido a ello las responsabilidades en su vida habían aumentado, reduciendo tambien su tiempo libre.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo junto con Eriol se habían mudado para vivir en Inglaterra después que la japonesa comenzara con la producción de su propia línea de ropa, al mismo tiempo que el inglés regresaba a su puesto como líder del consejo de magos, ellos dos eran los que más visitaban Hong Kong en sus tiempos libres, junto con el padre de la maestra de las cartas, quien actualmente se encontraba en su trabajo como profesor de arqueología en la universidad de Tokio, donde había sido transferido después de varios años en Tomoeda, Tomoyo y Eriol fueron los primeros que contrajeron matrimonio, haciéndolo solo dos meses después de que la pelea contra Tian Ming terminara, fue una ceremonia bastante austera, aun así, Sakura no recuerda haberse divertido de esa manera en otro lugar, aunque a decir verdad, no recuerda mucho de esa noche, la pareja se aseguró que todos tuvieran suficiente alcohol en la sangre para la celebración, sin embargo, Tomoyo grabo todo el suceso, por lo que lo podían rememorar y avergonzarse siempre que querían.

—parece que hay algo que aún no me queda claro, ustedes fueron los primeros en casarse, sin embargo, todavía no tienen hijos, ¿Cuándo piensan darnos un pequeño sobrino? — cuestionó Meiling mirando a la pareja, estos solo sonrieron negando ligeramente con la cabeza debido a la pregunta de su amiga

—lo hemos pensado, pero actualmente Tomoyo se encuentra bastante ajetreada con motivo de su línea de ropa, no te preocupes Meiling, lo tendremos, solo que será en un futuro— respondió Eriol con tono conciliador

—es mejor así, ¿te imaginas una mezcla entre Tomoyo y Eriol?, seguramente sería una criatura que siempre cargue una cámara y, además, engañe con mentiras a nuestros hijos a cada momento— mencionó Nakuru, los demás asistentes asintieron a sus palabras, tenían suficiente con que la hija de Yamazaki y Chiharu tuviera como pasatiempo engañar a Hien y Ryu

—pero claro que tendremos uno, al menos practicamos todos los días— interfirió Tomoyo causando que todos soltaran una gran risa

—eso era algo que no necesitábamos saber— dijo la mujer china sin dejar de reír mientras su mano se posaba en el brazo de su esposo, ella y Takumi residían en Tokio, por lo que eran quienes visitaban a Touya y Nakuru con más frecuencia, se habían establecido ahí después de que el japonés volviera a ver a su hermana y de que el asesino de sus padres fuera atrapado, el regreso de Takumi a la familia había sido bastante sonado en algunos medios, debido a la forma tan abrupta en que desapareció, actualmente se encargaban de su empresa, lo cual los hacia viajar por el extranjero varias veces, fueron los últimos en contraer matrimonio, principalmente por la indecisión y varios traumas del hombre, sin embargo, Meiling nunca ceso en su esfuerzo por convencerlo, fue así, como se habían casado hace tres años, la ceremonia había sido bastante intima, solo acudieron los familiares de la mujer china y la hermana del japonés, así como sus más cercanos amigos

—veo que han comenzado sin mí— la voz de Lina Li llego hasta los oídos de los presentes quienes lo miraron con una sonrisa, sobre todo Syaoran y Meiling quienes se levantaron para abrazarlo con fuerza —tranquilos chicos, si siguen así me asfixiaran—

—es solo que llevamos demasiado tiempo sin verte— mencionó Meiling sin soltarlo, una vez terminaron con los abrazos de reencuentro tomo asiento en la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, Lian pasaba bastante tiempo fuera del país debido a que había retomado su anterior trabajo en el concilio muy a pesar de los deseos de Syaoran, nunca hondaba demasiado a lo que se dedicaba, sin embargo, se encargaba de cumplir su misión con eficiencia

—es hora que me pongan al día con sus vidas chicos— señaló paseando su mirada por todos, ellos se encargaron de darle un resumen bastante correcto de sus actividades, cuando estaba terminando los relatos tuvieron que interrumpirlos por la llegada de otra persona, la hermana menor de Ryu se acercaba a ellos con una ligera sonrisa, después de saludarlos tomo asiento brevemente antes de irse a jugar con los niños, ella vivía en Tomoeda, en la casa donde su hermano mayor solía vivir cuando estaba en el pueblo, actualmente asistía a la universidad de la localidad, era la más apegada a los gemelos debido a los nombres que llevaban, a ellos tambien les agradaba por lo que habían llegado a llamarla tía, Takumi esperaba que su hijo tambien terminara llamándola así

—hemos pasado por muchas cosas estos tiempos, me alegra que nos esté yendo bien a todos— señaló el líder de la familia Li sin poder quitar su sonrisa de felicidad por tener a la mayoría de sus amigos con él

—bueno después de todo lo que pasamos hace años, era necesario que viviéramos así, aunque estamos separados y no podemos vernos siempre que queramos, es maravillosos saber que siempre estaremos juntos y si alguien de aquí está en problemas, estamos seguros que iremos en su ayuda sin importar nada mas— secundó la maestra de las cartas paseando su mirada sobre todos los presentes, de inmediato su mirada se posó sobre los tres niños que jugaban sobre el pasto, mirándolos jugar tan despreocupadamente le hacía sentir que todo el sufrimiento y pruebas difíciles que enfrentaron en el pasado había valido la pena, ellos no tendrían que pasar por esas dificultades, aunque eventualmente sabrían todo por lo que sus padres habían pasado junto con aquellas personas que ya no se encontraban junto a ellos, las personas de las cuales habían heredado su nombre, esperaba que tambien heredaran la valentía de esos hombres, sin dejar de mirar a los pequeños sintió la mano de su marido entrelazarse con la suya, sabía que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, que ambos esperaban una vida llena de tranquilidad para sus dos hijos, al igual que para los demás niños que crecerían en un mundo lleno de paz, y si algo llegara a amenazar su estilo de vida, Sakura, Syaoran junto con sus demás amigos se unirían para terminar con ello y asegurarse de que todo volviera a estar bien.


End file.
